My Everymanhybrid Story
by Vixin2
Summary: Claire Welmer was given a chance to help with the Everymanhybrid project in the beginning, so she decided why not? It's not like there's a thin, slender stalke-...oh...wait... Rated T just incase. I don't own anything but Claire and my own ideas.
1. Introduction

**Well, my Marble Hornets story is going pretty well so I thought, why not do a story for Everymanhybrid? Reviews are welcolme.**

* * *

It was the month of March when I woke up that day, in my three bedroom home. It was'nt the biggest house in the state, but I was able to live here and call it home, even after what had happened between 2008-9. I even converted on of the bedrooms into my own little art studio, which was perfect since as an art student I would be able to look outside the windows and get a sense of comfort, rather then having to work in the attic or basement.

I'm Claire Welmer by the way. I'll just give you my basic info and say I'm eighteen, nineteen come July, I'm an Art Major student, I have dark jaw length red hair with a choppy cut, I've two piercings in my right ear and three in my left, I've a fair skin tone and olive green eyes. Is there anything I'm forgetting?...Oh, your probably wondering how I'm able to afford this place, huh? Well, I don't like to talk/think about the main reason that much, but I sometimes play piano at parties and such for cash if I don't have school work, and I've managed to sell one or two pieces of my art work from time to time so that helps too.

Speaking of which however, I have to haul my ass out of bed and get dressed before I get too comfortable and tired again. I never really fell asleep easilly.

"Hey Matilda", I murmured somewhat sleepily as I made my way into the kitchen, my pet cat laying in a box that was empty except for some towels. The reason for this was that Matilda was expecting kittens so I thought it would help.

I had just poured myself some warm, black coffee when my phone rang and answered it.

"Hello?", I asked groggily before sneaking a sip from my coffee mug.

"Hey, Claire. It's me, Vince".

"Hey, Vince. What's up?", I asked casually.

"Me and the guys were wondering if you were doing anything after class. We have this project in mind, and we were just wondering if you wanted in?" I thought about the offer for a moment. By the sound of his voice Vince seemed pretty excited about the idea, and a side hobby would be nice.

"Well...that depends", I said slowly. "What exactly is this project?"

"Well, it's nothing too big really", Vince explained. "It's just a series for Youtube dedicated to having a healthy lifestyle without having to go all out on exspensive prices like gym membership".

"You do realise that some of that gym equipment is really expensive, right Vince?", I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be very surprised how good of a deal you can get. Evan got one of those flex machines for about...two hundred dollars I think", Vince said, having only briefly paused to think of the price.

"Seriously? And it works?", I asked, standing a little straighter now.

"Yeup".

"I see. Hmm, it kinda sounds interesting though I'm not sure I'm the right person to be asking to join, if my smokers cough has'nt already given it away already", I mused, placing my mug on a counter and leaned my back against it.

"Well, it's not like you smoke that much". I could tell that Vince was trying to win me 'round. He always was kinda stubborn. "You can just help with camera work and uploading with Jeff".

"I suppose so...", I trailed off before breaking into a small cough. "Um, what time do you want us to meet up at? And while I think of it, where?"

"My place. Is six good for you?" I thought for a few moments before answering,

"Yeah, I'm good for six. What are we gonna be talkin' about exactly?"

"Just some idea's, thinking of ways of getting people to watch", Vince said.

"Right, right". I glanced up at the clock and saw I had to get started on breakfast. "Look, I kinda need to have breakfast now before I go out, so..."

"That's alright. I have my own class anyway. So, see you at six. Bye".

"Bye, bye", I said before we ended the call and I went to make some toast. "You be a good kitty, Matilda. Don't want any accidents", I said as I started to take out the cat food to feed my pet as I waited for my toast to be ready.

The rest of the morning flew by more or less. There was'nt much traffic on the road as I drove to my college, but it was'nt so bad. When I did get to my class we were just revising over what we have already gone over that week.

It was'nt terrible but I still needed a smoke when class was finished so had no problem with lighting a cigarette once I was outside.

"Those are bad for you you know". I just smiled a small playfull smile in the direction of the voice's owner Seth, my boyfriend. He was the same age as me, and had light brown hair that complimented his bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was a bright person who was studying Science.

"Yeah, but I only use 'em as a stress relief".

"Tch, some stress relief", Seth mumbled before kissing my cheek. "So, have any plans for later?", Seth asked as we began walking to the carpark.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to my friend's Vince's place along with Jeff and Evan. They got this idea for a Youtube series based on giving tips to have an affordable healthy lifestyle. It sounds like it could be kinda fun so I might join in", I shrugged. "What about you?"

"It's my shift later at that general store", Seth answered, smiling awkwardly. "So, since we're going to be busy later, you wanna hang out at one of our places now and do homework or watch a movie? I already have my essay half done so I can spare a few hours with you".

"Sure. My essay's not due till next week so I don't see why we can't enjoy tonight", I grinned softly and kissed his cheek. "How 'bout your place? It's closer to your workplace. I just have to make sure my cat has enough to eat first".

"Thanks babe", Seth grinned before walking to his car. "Meet you at my house", he called over his shoulder before he got into his car and made his way home. During this I had gotten into my own car, but not before dropping my cigarette bud on the ground and smushing it.

"This movie kinda sucks", I stated bluntly. Seth and I were currently at his house, snuggled up on the couch watching watching 'Halloween: Resurection. Why a movie suited for Halloween was playing in March at this time I have no idea.

"I don't know. It's okay", Seth shrugged.

"Puh-lease. The beginning would have been a better end to 'H20', but instead they make more crap up".

"Well, it could have been worse", Seth said sheepishly before checking the tine. "Oh, looks like I have to get to work now".

"Seriously?" I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly twenty five pass five. "Oh, well I better get going to Vince and the others. I said I'd meet them at six", I said as I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"So, talk to you later?", Seth asked before I left.

"Of course. Call me when when you get out as long as it is'nt after ten", I said before kissing hin goodbye and leaving, getting into my car and driving off.

"Hey, Claire. How's it going?", Vince asked me once I got to his house.

"I'm doing good, so in the basement or...?"

"Basement, yeah".

In the basement everything was in it's usual place, and I grinned a little as I spotted Jeff sitting on the leather couch and Even standing near the small bar, just throwing a ball to one another. Probably what they were doing while waiting for me.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm late. Mind passing the ball?", I laughed.

"'Bout time you showed up-catch!" I barely managed to keep the ball from falling out of my hands when Evan tried to catch me off guard, bouncing it from one hand to the other until I made one hand close around the ball.

"Nice try Evan. Better luck next time", I said as I threw the ball over to Jeff.

"Next time you won't see it comming", Evan joked, making it sound like he was planning on killing me.

"Okay, so since Claire is here I guess we can start with this little get together meeting...?", Jeff asked.

"Yeah, before we countinue I've a question. Does this project already have a name or is that still a work in...?", I asked.

"Everymanhybrid. That's what we're calling it", Vince answered.

"Everymanhybrid", I repeated. I thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. Plus it'll make anyone watching hybrids".

"Yes, they'll be part teenagers who want to get fit and part teenagers that don't want to spend money on the exspensive stuff", Vince joked, which got a few chuckles from the rest of us. "Okay, since we all seem to agree on the title, let's move onto the icon. What should it be? Any ideas"

"Well, it's obviously got to do with health", I said.

"Yeah, and maybe since there's like four of us we should have either four of something or representing four", Jeff added in.

"Oh, and it should have some green on it. Green's a healthy colour", I threw in. "Like cabbage".

"Or broccoli", Evan added.

"Okay, good idea guys. Um, we need to keep it simple though. True, we do Claire and her amazing art skills, but we don't want anything over complicated", Vince said.

"Well, maybe a plus sign like you would see on a first aid kit, made up of um...", Jeff paused as he tried to think of something good.

"Arrow signs maybe?", Vince suggested.

"Yeah, and two of them could be green and the other two...yellow maybe, to represent unhealthiness?", Jeff countinued.

"Makes sense to me", Evan shrugged.

"Yeah, me too", I nodded.

"Okay, everything's shaping up pretty quickly", Vince nodded his head. "Let's see, we already have roles asigned, so I guess all we need now is to find a way to get people to look at our channel, and I think I have an idea", Vince said.

"My sexy red hair?", I joked.

"Tempting, but no", Vince joked back. "I was thinking maybe we could put a sort of easter egg in the videos and maybe people will want to spot them".

"So, like and internet meme?", Jeff asked as je stood up.

"Pretty much. I have some ideas on my computer", Vince said as he walked over to where his computer was, followed by the rest of us while he went on the internet and began looking for looking under...

"Creepypasta?", Jeff questioned, and to be frank I was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, just let me click here", Vince said. However he clicked on the wrong thing and ended up putting up a picture of Jeff the Killer.

"AH, geez man put that away". I closed my eyes tightly. I never liked that picture. Creeped the hell out of me.

"Yeah, I don't want to mentally traumatise a bunch of people like that", Jeff stated.

"No, that was an accident", Vince said quickly. "I meant this". A couple more clicks and we were staring at the page for Slenderman.

"Slenderman...?" I was'nt too sure why, but I instantly got a bad feeling digging in my stomach, and my head too for that matter.

"What? You afraid he's going to come get you?", Evan teased, giving me a light push. I huffed a little.

"I'm not some scardy-cat, Evan. I'm just...wondering how exactly we would be able to pull this off".

"Well, Daniel is kinda tall. And he's kinda thin too so he's available to I don't see why not", Jeff pointed out.

"True I guess", I said. "So, who's gonna ask him?"

"I'll do it", Evan said, raising his hand up.

"Okay, so I'll just make the introduction video myself, Evan, you go ask Daniel if he'll help and Claire, do you think you can draw the logo on a computer and email it to me?"

"Sure", I shrugged. "Just give me a sheet of paper and I'll write down the details of it".

After I had written down the details of the symbol I left and went straight home. I did'nt start on the logo until the next day, but even though I had gone to bed early enough, I still felt tired like I had bee up all night.

I'm not sure what had made me hesitant for a split second Slenderman was mentioned, it just felt...weird.


	2. A Male Strip Club

We were able to get Daniel to help us out by playing Slenderman so things were going pretty smoothly so far. We already had the jogging portion of the first episode done, so now me and Vince were sitting nearby while Evan was doing some stretches as Jeff filmed.

"You're gonna be, uh, usin' all your muscles, crunchin' hard, and what you wanna do is you wanna lie on your belly, push straight up, ahh, into it. This is called a cobra stretch. Other people call this a downward dog stretch, but those people are stupid. This is much more like a cobra than a dog", Evan said as he showed the position, and I have to agree with him that it looked more like a cobra then a dog.

"So, what that does is it stretches out the muscles that you just worked, so now not only will you get a rock hard, beautiful stomache, but also your real flexible, so you can do that", Evan said as he did a sort of weird belly dance. I had to purse my lips to not just laugh right there. "In case you guys need to do that at all...or wiggle, or break dance, you know. In case you need to do that kind of shit. Alright, so..."

"Evan hinted at it before with the key word 'after", Vince said as he took over. "Stretching too much beforehand actually weakens your muscles and makes it harder to complete the task at hand, so if you were gonna lift you don't want to do an intense arm stretch. If you were gonna do ab work, you don't want to do the cobra stretch before your workout. While it is good to do a light stretch just to make everything limber up so you are able to do the workout, keep the yoga and stuff strictly after".

"So we've learnt how to have a good jog, how to stretch properly, and that Evan would make a great addition to a male strip club", I joked.

"Just call me Evan-Sexluvin'", Evan said as Jeff turned the camera off.

"Well, that turned out pretty well", Vince said clapping his hands together. "So, Jeff you just make the necessary edits and just send it Claire to watch, and if everything's fine you just upload it, kay Claire?"

"Sure, sure", I said, as I stood up and looked at the time. "I should get going now".

"You sure? It's only nine. You could stay for another hour or two".

"Thanks, but I have to play piano at a wedding tommorow and I want to get some sleep. I did'nt get much last night".

"'Kay, well, I just let you know when I've emailed the footage to you", Jeff said.

The next morning I was still feeling kinda tired. It was pretty weird since I went to bed around ten and woke up around half nine. Still, I had a wedding to give beautiful piano music too and then upload the video once Jeff sent it to me.

I did'nt know the bride or groom, but one of my classmates who knew I played piano said they needed someone to play the bridal march. It was just that but hey, easy work and good cash. What can I say?

I don't know what to say about the wedding. It was pretty much your stereotypical wedding. I did dress a bit formal given the occasion. If I've learnt anything about playing piano at parties or such, you should dress for the occasion a little. It'll look respectable and sometimes you might be asked to play at another party by a guest or two.

It was only when the ceremony was finished and I had gotten outside that I checked my phone, and sure enough there was a text on it from Jeff saying that he emailed the footage to me. Might as well go home now. I was only hired for the ceremony, not the reception. Not that I'm complaining though.

"Hey, Matilda. You being a good girl?", I asked my cat when I came home. He was lying on my piano stool for my upright piano. She seemed comfortable where she was. "Good girl", I murmured before heading upstairs to my room to get to my computer.

"Now, let's check on this footage", I murmured to myself as I brought up my email.

A few clicks and I was looking at the footage. Everything seemed okay so far. The music me and Jeff composed sounded fine, no glitches. Okay, Vince jogging in a park, normal. Now Vince in his car and-

I was surprised when I heard some static. I looked at the email again since Jeff said going to leave notes on where to expect static and such. There should'nt have been any static untill the next episode. This was confusing. I did consider letting Jeff know, but it was'nt like it was bad so what harm can just uploading with that piece of static do?

I shuck my head a little and rewound a bit and countinued watching. Back at the static moment, I thought I noticed something off the side while Vince was driving past. I first told myself it was Daniel dressed as Slenderman, but then I realised something. Daniel was'nt going to be doing that untill we got to outdoor activities. Did that mean...Slenderman was...

"Hehehe...Reading all those creepypastas and watching horror movies with the guys must have made me loose my mind", I laughed nervously, only touched with some humour. "He...he does'nt exist. It's just a story and internet meme".

I flinched a little by the sudden ringing of my phone and picked it up. "H-hello?"

"Claire?", I heard from the other caller, Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, I'm just looking at the footage now", I said.

"Right, it's just that I think I forgot to mention this in the email. There's some static while Vin's in his car and it happens while he talks so I could'nt remove it", Jeff told me.

"I see. I was actually thinking of whether to bring it up with you or not", I said.

"Okay then. So, I'll see you later then I guess".

"Yeah. Later. Oh, and tell Alex I said hi", I told Jeff before we finished the call. I looked back at the footage and finished the rest of it, ignoring the faint static heard during Even's yoga/stripper moves. I was thinking of the figure I saw during the static while Vince was in his car. Then again, it had been pretty dark, and very quick. For all I know it may have just been a signpost or something.

Looking out my window, I bit my lip and closed the curtains, planning on closing the others before uploading the video.

It was April when we began the second episode, dedicated to dreams and eating. Evan had already done his half, giving suggestions of what food was healthy and what was'nt so now it was me, him and Vince talking about dreams while we sat at a table (Vince in the middle) and Jeff was filming. Everything was okay, though I was sort trying to look around without drawing attention to myself, which seemed to work, though I'm guessing the audience will point it out in the comments. Evan had just finished talking about how food affects dreams when Vince took over.

"...On the topic of dreams, not only food, but also stress, outside sources, pretty much anything can affect what you dream about", Vince started off. "Like just last week I had midterms and I was stressing out so much that I had dreams that I was running through the woods in my old elementary school and it felt like something was following me". Before that dream was mentioned I had a smile on my face, but now it was a small frown. That dream, the description of it...it sounded like something that Slenderman would do. Or, was I over reacting. I glanced over at Evan. He seemed troubled by something and started to rub his forehead a little as Vince countinued.

"You know, that could have been a manifestation of the stress levels I was feeling at school. It could've been a lot of things. So not only do you have to worry about the foods, but also try to keep yourself as stress free as possible before you hit the sack every night. What about you, man? You have any recurring dreams lately?", Vince asked Evan, looking over at him.

"...What?", Evan asked looking back at Vince. He probably trailed off from what Vince was talking about.

"...Nevermind. Claire?"

"Oh, um...", I thought back a little. I don't think I've had dreams in a while. Maybe once or twice. I did remember my last dream though "Well, the most recent dream I had was...at the beach. And it was nearly dark and I was the only one there", I said. "Pretty much a ghost beach I guess".

"Ohhh, spooky", Vince chuckled, after which I started coughing. A bit harder then usual.

"Hey, you okay?", Evan asked me.

"Ye-yeah. Just, y'know, smokers cough. I was um, holding it in while Vince was talking is all", I told them. In truth it just came from no where, but I usually got away with lying. The key is to act casual and natural while saying the lie. Make it seem like it was actually true.

"Oh, well do you want some water?", Vince offered as Jeff walked off to get himself a drink.

"Yeah, sure". I nodded my head as I rubbed my throat a little as Vince went to get me some water. I then asked Evan, "hey, you okay, man? You seem like something's bothering you".

"No, I'm...did something about that dream seem...weird to you?", Evan asked me, looking kinda serious.

"Something...felt a little off. But I'd rather not jump to conclusions", I murmured.

"Right, well...speakin' of which, how come you were looking around a bit?", Evan asked me.

"...I don't know...just felt like it", I mumbled, thankfully accepting the glass of water from Vince. I was'nt going to let myself worry. I'm just over reacting.


	3. It Begins

To be honest, my sleep has been getting worser lately. Sometimes I just sleep for four and a half hours, other times it's really just me laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Occaisionally a small coughing fit would come along but it was'nt anything too serious.

Matilda's acting a little weird too. She's always hissing at the back door. I'm just putting that down to pregnant cat hormones or something similar.

I was just lying in bed when my phone rang and answered it half heartedly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Seth. You okay? You sound a little off?", Seth asked me. I could almost see the conern that was probably on his face.

"Er, yeah. Just a...just a little off. It's nothing. Really", I responded before yawning a bit.

"And tired too I'm guessing".

"Hehe, I guess so". I gave a light chuckle.

"Right, well...as long as your okay, that's all that matters", Seth said.

"Thanks. So, wanna meet up tomorrow?", I asked Seth as I rolled onto my side.

"Sorry, tomorrow's not good. How about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's good. See you then", I murmured before we hung up and I laid back in my bed again, trying to get at least some sort of quick nap.

It only felt like a few seconds when I closed my eyes when I heard my doorbell ring. My eyes shot open, to see that it was dark and looking at my clock it showed that it was nearly nine in the evening. My doorbell kept ringing so I got up, and nearly stumbled as I left my room and went downstairs. Funny, I still felt tired.

I got to my front door and saw Vince and Jeff.

"H-hey guys, what's up?" I yawned a bit as I asked my question.

"Well, you did'nt show up at the store like we agreed so we came to see if you were okay", Jeff explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, that was today", I asked, feeling embarresed. "Sorry. I was taking a nap and...time got away from me I guess".

"It's okay. We were just heading over to Evan's place now. Feeling up to it?", Vince asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Just let me get my coat and keys", I said as I moved from the door to get said items.

During the car ride I did'nt say anything as I sat in the back. I just leaned my head back and listened as Jeff and Vince talked.

"Hey, Claire", I heard Jeff call.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You staying quiet".

"I'm fine. Just not feeling a hundred percent I guess", I shrugged.

"Is that Daniel in the back seat of Evan's car, dude?", Vince asked and I peared over Jeff's seat to look out the front window. It was deffinetly Evan's car, and in the back seat was someone who I guess was Daniel, dressed as Slenderman.

"He's probably just trying to freak us and Evan out", I said.

"Heh, guess he thought he'd freak us out or something", Vince said as we pulled in, but that's when things got weird.

"Where's Daniel?", Jeff asked. Pulled in now, Daniel was no longer in the back seat of Evan's car.

"Maybe he...ducked down?", I suggested lamely, as we got out of the car.

"Alright fellows, and Claire, campfire time", Vince said. I coughed a little before I heard Vince say, "dude. Evan! Second story!"

"What?", Evan asked as he looked up. I looked up as well and saw a figure looking down at us from the second floor window. The most distrubing part of this is that he looked like-

"The hell man?! C'mon, lets go!", Evan said as he quickly made his way to his front door, the rest of us following. He was clearly pissed and for good reasons.

"You check your room", Vince said to Evan when we got to the second floor. "I'll check-it's Daniel". Daniel came out wearing a buisness suit that was part of his slendershoot outfit, only he was missing a tie and mask. At first I thought it might have just been Daniel the whole time, but then I thought, why would he remove his tie when we were going to do a shoot?

"Your guys ready for the slendershoot?", Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but where's the tie?", Vince asked.

"I left it in the car", Daniel responded.

"Where's the mask?", Evan asked this time. I was starting to feel uneasy and I'm sure the others minus Daniel (for the moment) felt it too.

"In the car", Daniel said simply.

"What do you mean man?", Jeff asked.

"I left it in the car".

I coughed a little untill a slamming noise was heard and turned around to the source. A door was open revealing a figure in a suit who tilted his head. He could only be seen for a plit second before the door slammed shut...on it's own by the looks of it.

"Son of a bitch!" Evan ran to the door, followed by Vince. Daniel, jeff and I stayed behind and watched Jeff and Vince use force on the door untill they made it open.

"I've got the light. Alright, who is it?", Vince said as we went in quickly, trying to catch whoever it was that broke into Evan's house.

But the room was empty. We looked but no one was there.

"Where could he have gone? I mean, the windows are'nt open and there was'nt anything soft to land on outside", I said, looking out the window. There was nothing outside. Nothing I could see at least. Vince sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, let's just go to the kitchen and think this out", he mumbled before leaving the room, followed reluctantly by Evan and also Jeff and I.

"Alright, so Evan, there is kind of a plus side to all this, 'Slenderman breaking into your house buisness'".

"Plus side? What plus side?", I asked, with a slightly peeved tone as Evan stopped near the bottom of the stairs to look up at Vince.

"I mean think about it. It was probably Nick. He had a pretty good suit on. You gotta admit that. I mean, sure, he broke into your house and took it too far. But we could use that".

"Yeah! Golly, good for him!", Evan said with some sarcasm. "Thanks, yeah. Let's-let's write him a little note, uh, that says, 'hey, bro. Thanks for being Slenderman, thanks for giving us this awesome footage, but, um, I would like to add a P.S that if he ever breaks into my house again, I'll cut off his legs and shove them down his throat".

"We know, we know", I said, sighing slightly as I rubbed my face.

"We should use it though, it was pretty sick", Evan said with a grin, and I could'nt help but laugh with the others in agreement, but something was still eatting away at my mind. Or maybe that was just the headache I was starting to get.

In the kitchen Jeff and Vince we're talking about the matter, while me and Evan were at the counter. I was just leaning against while having a head to my head. Even with the tablets Evan gave me from his cupboard I still felt like there was a pain in my head. I was'nt paying attention to whatever exactly Jeff or Vince were talking about, or anything else really. But I was brought out of my own little world when I heard sharpening of knives and looked up to see Evan sharpening a knife over a sink. I was feeling a bit nervous actually and considered moving away untill,

"You alright, man?", Jeff asked Evan. It seemed to snap him out of it and just nodded.

Being on my own that night in my home after what had happened was'nt exactly the most pleasant thing in the world, but I was willing to put up with it. Well, not like I had much of a choice.

I was in my room now, prepaired to at least try and go to sleep. I looked out the windows first, trying to see if I could spot anything odd. I coughed again while looking. Maybe I should go to a doctor.

For the rest of the night I laid in bed, turning and tossing as I tried to sleep, but I could'nt fall asleep.

But I did feel like I was being watched.


	4. Chickens

Well, it turned out Nick was'nt the one who broke into Evan's house. He had a pretty good alibi for the night, so the next best thing we could do really was put up a video, admitting we faked some of the Slenderman seen but not all of them and ask whoever broke into Evan's house to own up and apologise. Personally I don't think that will happen, but at least we can say we gave a warning.

After that things seemed more normal again. My sleep had gotten kinda better too. The four of us plus our friends Alex and Ryan, my boyfriend Seth and Jeff's girlfriend Jessa even went on a hiking trip which was a fun day of laughs for us. Nothing to worry about as far as I remember.

As for that sleep experiment Vince and the others did, I did'nt participate. I wanted to enjoy sleeping better that did'nt involve me waking up still feeling tired. Thankfully the guys were okay with it though. So during the time that experiment was going on, everything was going pretty okay for us as far as I know.

But, all good things come to an end I suppose.

I was tired and sore when I slowly woke up. As if I had only slept a couple hours. But from what I could see from my half lidded eyes it was daytime, and I had gone to bed around eleven I think. I fluttered my eyes open but was shocked at what I saw.

I was lying in the back seat of my car. I sat up and looked out the window and saw I was parked offside the road.

"What the...the fuck happened last night?", I questioned myself, putting a hand to my head, feeling a little out of it. I then noticed something that really made me question what had happened. It was only a couple, but there were some feathers on my clothes. They were a brownish-orange colour, like chickens. Were they chicken feathers? I know one of my neighbours kept chickens.

I bit my lip nervously and slowly moved to the front seat and unlocked the booth before stepping outside. Maybe there was a clue in there.

Opening the booth I saw a burlap sack, and some more feathers inside on top of the covers I put over some spare canvases I left in the car incase I ever needed to bring one to class and forgot.

I shuck my head and closed the booth. This was just too weird. I looked around and thankfully I knew the area so I should'nt have any trouble getting home. Heck, I'd probably get home in about less then twenty minutes.

I stretched my arms out before I got back into my car in the drivers seat, just as I heard my phone going off. I felt around my pockets before I realised it was in the glove compartment and took it out and answered.

"Hel-hello?"

"Claire, it's Vince".

"Oh, hey Vin. How'd the experiment go?", I asked as I adjusted my rear view mirror.

"It was interesting, though there was something weird in Jeff's back room".

"What was it?"

"Um, there were pictures of us on that hike, some of them burnt and...we have it on camera so we'll show it to you later, okay?", Vince asked.

"Sure, sure".

"Look, there was another reason I called", Vince said to me.

"What is it?"

"Well, when I came home a little while ago I found some dead chickens in my front yard".

"...What?", I asked slowly, my heart starting to race as I heard 'dead chickens' being mentioned.

"Yeah. Weird stuff has already happened to the rest of us, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay", Vince told me.

"...Yeah...I'm good", I said softly. "Was there anything else there?"

"Just a note saying, 'a gift requested by Him to you'", Vince answered.

""I...see".

"Are you near the road? I hear traffic", Vince asked me.

"...It's...nothing. I was just driving and...I have to go now", I said as I began rubbing my forehead.

"Well, we're meeting over at Jeff's tonight. It's kinda important, what with everything that's been going on lately", Vince said.

"Okay", I murmured. "I'll be there. Later". I ended the call and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. Something weird was going on. I know it.

When I got home everything seemed normal enough. Nothing seemed misplaced. So unless you counted waking up in your car with some chicken feathers and your friend telling you there were some dead chickens in his garden,I had'nt really lied to Vince at all.

I went to Jeff's house that night. Everything seemed peacefull enough, and me and Evan were in Jeff's basement. Evan was messing around with a Freddy Kruger Glove while I was finishing off a can of sprite.

"I'm gonna get'cha", Evan growled in his best impersonation as he waved the gloved in my face as I tried to resist smiling, failing at that. I then heard Vince and Jeff starting to fight closeby, getting louder as they entered.

"...For one-three little incidents you're fucking out?", Vince argued with Jeff.

"Oh, what's up brothers?", Evan asked cheerfully, probably not as aware of this argument as I.

"Where's-where's it gonna to go from there, dude. Where's it gonna go?", Jeff argued back, sounding a bit more calm then Vince, but not by much.

"We just keep going, we do what we always do, and we truck on", Vince answered, exasperated.

"Yeah, and where has that gotten us man?"

"Wha-what are we talking about here boys?", Evan asked the two.

"He's talking about the-", Vince was saying before he got cut off from Jeff.

"The little shrine", he said, making gesture. "In my-in the back room!"

"And he's making a big deal out of it", Vince countinued. "Evan- same thing happened to him, same sort of situation and he's a fucking champ and we're still putting out videos. You don't see me freaking out about what happened to me this morning".

"And what-what's going to happen when it comes after Claire? I mean, it's going a little psycho here now. They gave you some dead chickens, what's gonna happen to Claire?" I bit my lip, not wanting to have an answer to that question. Would this morning count? Or was something else in store for me?

"We'll keep going! We'll keep going!", Vince replied. "Because- Alex would have done that. Alex did that".

"Alex could've done- he would have done it. He was'nt home! I told you this!", Jeff countered.

"Well, who did this?", Vince asked, clearly annoyed. "Do you think it could really be him?"

"I don't know. It could've been him, but it was'nt! He was'nt even in the state at that time, he was with his friends". There was a brief silence in the room before Vince took over.

"You're trying to let him win! If we go on with this, if we shut down-"

"Trying to let who win?", I asked Vince.

"Whoevere's doing this. He's going to let this fucker win if we shut down these videos", Vince said.

"Whether it be supernatural or-...", Evan trailed off.

"I...kinda have to side with Evan on this", I admitted, giving a sheepish look.

"Alright, don't-", Vince groaned as Jeff countinued.

"I mean, this is for our sa- I don't- we- I love those- all these people talking, man, I love them. But we- this ain't worth it, man! This- this ain't worth it".

"Kinda gonna give half my vote to Jeff to", I threw in.

"It's...not like you can change it now", Evan pointed out to Jeff.

"Exactly!", Vince said, probably glad someone was kinda agreeing with him at last. "If- if we stop now, it'll keep happening. Whatever's happening. Because this person's not going to stop. He went to Evan, we gave them a warning, and now he's fucking with you, and me. We can't stop".

"Well...I'm done. Dude, I'm...screw this".

"Evan, turn this fucking thing off", Vince grumbled as he moved to turn the camera near Evan off. I hac'nt even noticed it was there 'till now.

"Ugh". This argument was starting to give me a migraine. "Mind if I smoke?", I asked Jeff.

"Go ahead, just use a glass for the ash or something", he grumbled as he leant against a wall and slid down it to the ground. While Evan got up to join Vince and Jeff, I quickly lit my cigarette and picked up my now empty can to use as a ashtray and joined them as well.

"I'm sorry guys", Jeff said, resting his hands on his knees while holding his hat in both hands.

"Jeff, don't worry about it. We- we get this. He's had this happen before", Vince said, refering to Evan. Everything seemed calmer now.

"Yes sir", Evan agreed.

"And you know, the way I see it is...I mean, I honestly thought it would be over with Evan, but it seems like...it's come full circle".

"It sounds like we're hust running around doing the same thing over and over again", Jeff grumbled.

"I know", Vince agreed. "But I honestly feel like we have to finish these videos. We have to do it. There's just no other option. We have to do this. Because if we stop, he has won and he might come back- whoever this is- and keep doing it, even though the videos are done. Because it's already started".

"Sorry man", Jeff mutted.

"So, uh, let's just- let's just put a few out, and if something happens, I promise we'll stop. We'll stop there, no questions asked, I won't push it any further, we'll just stop", Vince offered.

"Alright", Jeff agreed half heartedly.

"You guys?", Vince asked, looking at Evan and me.

"Well, personally I don't really want to...but-but you have a good point so...", I trailed off before I thought of what to say next. "If you really think...that this is worth finishing, then okay, why not? But all I'm gonna say is that...this better not end badly".

"You know…", Evan started off. "...I mean, on my piece, you know, speaking uh… talking crazy here from what you guys would probably consider, but um...Based on what I've seen and based on what you guys have seen and what we've all experienced with the trying to edit the videos and you know, the shit that we've seen and heard… I mean… do you figure that maybe it's possible that this is, um...thing that's going on is...the REAL Slenderman, getting revenge on us for mocking him?"

"Evan, that is...that's just ridiculous", Vince waved it off. "He's not real, he's just a myth".

"I'm getting something to drink", Jeff mumbled as he stood up and left, Vince following after him.

"Evan...as I much as I hate to say this...I think your right", I said to Evan. He looked a little surprised that I actually agreed with him.

"Really? How come?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?", I asked him, a little unsure whether I should tell him or not. Then again, I would only say so much.

"Sure, what is it?" I was a little hesitant, but I only answered with,

"Well, this morning...I woke up in the backseat of my car, on the side of the road. I don't even remember going for a drive the night before".


	5. Black Bags

Everything seems to have calmed down slightly during the month of July. My sleep has'nt exactly improved but there were'nt any problems other then that. We had two pretty good live streams (the second one being two days after my birthday), we just answered some questions in regards to some wrist bands we were giving out, what we were studying, if we knew the girl from the blog, 'Can You See The Words', if I was a natural red head (I am, and yes you may be jealous over my lovely red hair), when the next video would be out. Those sort of questions.

We even managed to do the self defense video without any trouble either so there is'nt really anything to complain about.

But, the viewers keep mentioning a video called, '_ _ _'. The guys don't think much of it, they just think it's some prank everyone got together on, but I highly doubt that so many people would get together for something like this. Not to mention it would be hard to keep a story like this in memory without messing up details.

So, I decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to do a small test of sorts to see if I can get any proof to confirm the viewers claims.

First, I set up a separate email account, specifically for this investigation. Easy enough to set up a Gmail account.

Second, I had to get the Twitter password from Jeff, since he usually did the tweets. Should'nt be hard. Admitably it might seem weird since I did say once I did'nt see too much of an appeal about Twitter other then informing people when we did live streams and such.

"C'mon, c'mon. Answer damn it", I muttered to myself as I called Jeff and waited for him to answer, sitting on my couch and tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hello?", I heard Jeff (finally) say.

"Jeff, it's Claire. Look, I was wondering if I could have the Twitter password?", I asked. I could only hope Jeff was'nt going to ask to many questions and I could get this done quickly as possible.

"Sure, I guess. Why?" I inwardly sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I guess I might as well tell him something or he'll start snooping about.

"Well, I've been curious about this '_ _ _' video all the viewers keep mentioning so I thought I would look into it. Just to see what they have to say".

"Well, I don't see why. It's just a prank", Jeff mumbled. I guess he was still uneasy about people messing with us. "But, if you really want to look into it, sure. The password is the first name of everyone's siblings, my brother, your sister and Evan's sister".

"...You used Eve's name?", I murmured, thinking of my poor sister.

"Yeah. Is that okay? Because I can always change i-"

"No, it's fine. Just a bit surprised I guess", I said. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later".

Your...probably wondering who Eve is. She was my twin sister. Non identical, but our eyes were the same colour, and I think our nose's were the same shape. Her hair was brown, though at times if the sun shun in it right, it had a very slight tint of red.

What happened to her you may ask? Well, it happened back in 2008. She just...took her own life. We found her in the woods, having hung herself from a high tree branch. I don't know why she did it. I can't deny that she had a sort of mental illness since we were fourteen, but I never thought it would get that bad. That combined with the death of my dad in some sort of hunting accident a year later and my mom having to be placed in a mental home...I think I'm right to say that the last couple years have'nt been easy, and apparently 2010 was no exception with all of this crap happening.

Anyway, now that I had the password, I quickly logged into the twitter account from the computer in my bedroom. I thought out carefully what I wanted to say before I tweeted,

_'Hey Hybrids, your favourite redhead here. I'm kinda curious about this '_ _ _' video everyone's been mentioning, so I set up an email account, C. gmail.com. If some of you could please contact this email and tell me what exactly is in the video,it would be appreciated. The others might think this a joke, but I want to make sure._

_-C_

Well, all I could do was wait now. It's not like I was going to get any messages imeadietly. I looked at the time to see it was only the afternoon. I'm not sure what exactly I was going to do for the rest of the day. Seth had to go visit some relatives in Nevada, and I did'nt feel like going outside for a while.

The sudden weight on my lap brought my attention to my cat Matilda. I stroked her behind her ear as I murmured,

"At least I have your company". I looked out the window a bit before I picked Matilda up in my arms and walked downstairs to the living room. "Some piano might cheer us up", I said as I gently placed Matilda on the couch and walked over to my piano, lighting up a cigarette before sitting on the piano stool. Thank God mom and dad had me and Eve take up piano.

For the rest of the day that I remember of, I just played piano on and on, my cigarette hanging loosely between my lips but not enough for it to fall out. The tune I played the most was Moonlight Sonata. It was the most beautiful piano composition in my opinion, in fact I want it played at my funeral.

It must have been about six when I decided to get something to eat. I was'nt too hungry, but enough to know I felt like having some yogurt.

Entering the kitchen, the first thing I did was look at the pin board in my kitchen, or more specifically the calendar. Tomorrow me, Vince, Jeff and Evan were suppose to be shooting our hiking video. I guess I should go to be a bit early if I want to have good enough sleep for tomorrow.

My coughs sounded like I was almost choking as I started to wake up, some of my body feeling wet and damp. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, deeply confused and disoriented.

I was in the woods. The same ones the hiking video was supposed to take place at. But, what was I doing here? What's more, how did I get here? I saw that I had been laying in a very shallow end of a stream, which explained why I was wet I suppose.

I sniffed some of my clothes, and got a funny smell though it was hardly there do to all the water. I guess it had been really strong before I somehow ended up in the water.

I forced myself to stand up and took a proper look at myself and felt around my pockets. My clothes and shoes were wet, and there was nothing in my pockets except my house keys. Nothing to suggest what may have happened up to now.

It was daytime, so I decided to use that opportunity to try and find my way out. I was kinda sore as I moved through the woods, mainly my feet. Like I had been walking all night before I woke up here.

I then heard voices of children, along with ambulances and froze as I listened. Why would there be...and in the woods...

I stumbled forward and bit and made it to a tiny clearing, seeing the backs of Vince and Jeff. Whatever it was they were looking at, they were blocking my view of it.

"Gu-guys...?" They both turned around and looked shocked.

"Claire? What are...what are you doing here?", Vince asked, moving towards me a bit as Jeff stayed where he was.

"I-I don't now. I just woke up here and...I don't know", I explained as I put a hand to my head, trying to ignore the slight migraine comming to my head.

"You sure? Because...you called last night saying you would'nt be able to come today", Vince said to me. This was surprising to say the least.

"What? N-no, I don't remember calling anyone. Well, except Jeff, but that was only to get the password for the Twitter account.

"Well, I remember it clearly. You said you were'nt feeling too well and that you would have to call in sick", Vince insisted.

"But...I...", I trailed off as I heard small laughing, coming from Evan. "Is Evan there?", I asked and moved past Vince, only to stop in my tracks at what I saw.

There were black bag tied up in the trees, and from one which had been cut open there was a red liquid dripping out. Evan was just laughing, holding his knife as he did so. There was a faint smell from the bags, which was a stronger version of what I got off of my clothes.

What the fuck is going on?

After that incident, Jeff gave me ride home while Vince took Evan. It was silent as we went down the road. Then again, how can you really talk after something like this happening.

"Claire...", Jeff started, pausing a little before he said, "Claire, what do you remember. From last night?" I thought back as far as I could and answered,

"I...remember going to the kitchen...I'd just been playing on my piano. I was going to get some yogurt or something. Next thing I know I'm coughing in the woods".

"...Right. Erm...well here's your house", Jeff said as he pulled up to my house. It seemed fine, and nothing seemed to be out of order.

"Thanks, Jeff", I said as I got out. "Let me know when we're meeting up again, 'kay?"

"'Kay". Jeff pulled away after that and left as I walked up to my front door. I investigated my house and nothing seemed out of place. Matilda was fine and even her food bowel had been filled. Well, at least I had the sense to make sure Matilda had food before...before whatever the hell happened last night.

I went upstairs and looked around a bit and after deciding that everything seemed safe enough, I went to my room and sat at my desk, facing the computer and logging on to the email address I set up for this small investigation of mine. I had several responses. They were all talking about the argument that Vince and Jeff had about Everymanhybrid continuing or not, and some people even mentioned the clothes we were wearing, and that Evan had a Freddy Krueger glove on, and that I had talked to Evan about waking up in the back car seat of my car.

My mouth felt a little dry. Something was happening. Something bad.


	6. Jeff's House

It's been thee days since I've seen Jeff. In fact, Evan and Vince have'nt seen him either. It's getting kinda worrying, especially after what happened during that hiking incident with the black bags with blood in them. Vince also told me and Evan that the night before his email got spammed with pictures of dead animals in bags, and that the messages said they were sent by someone calling themself, 'Witch'.

Although, on a slightly happier note, Matilda had her kittens, five of them and let me tell you that they are so. Friggin'. Cute! They're a few days old but they have some then, light grey fur on and their mowing is too adorable!

Don't say you would'nt act the same around these bundles of cuteness!

"Are'nt you so adorable", I spoke to Matilda and her kittens as they laid in Matilda's box. I could'nt keep the grin off my face. True, they would'nt be kittens forever, but I was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my doorbell rang. I stood up and grabbed my handheld camera off the counter and walked to the front door and opened it to see Vince and Evan outside.

"Hey guys, come in", I said, opening the door wider for them. Vince had said thanks and stepped in but Evan noticed my camera and asked,

"Hey, what's with the camera?"

"Oh, this?", I held the camera up a little. "It's um, nothing spectacular. Seth got it for me for my birthday last month. Felt like using it", I shrugged.

"Oh. Okay then", Evan nodded before he and Vince went to the kitchen.

"So, any word from Jeff?", I asked as they both sat at the counter island and went to the fridge to get drinks for us.

"No. We've tried calling Jessa again but she's not answering. We were kinda hoping you might have heard from him", Vince explained when I put the drinks down.

"Well, he might come back still", I pointed out.

"Well, we're still going to his place later to check if he's there, or at least ask Alex and look around his room maybe", Evan said. "You in?"

"Sure, why not", I nodded. "What time?"

"Erm, how about we pick you up around say...seven?", Vince suggested.

"Sure. Seven's good".

"Right, so...how's becomming the crazy cat lady coming along?", Evan joked. I rolled my eyes a little and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Matilda is fine if that's what you mean, and her kitten's are doing good. That reminds me, either of you interested in adopting one when they're older? I can't keep six cats in my house, and Jeff and Alex have a dog so I don't think I can ask them".

"Well, that depends. Will they be house trained?", Vince asked, taking a quick glance at the bundles of kitten joy.

"I plan to make sure they are as soon as possible", I answered.

"Well, put me down for a maybe then".

"Sure", I mumbled and walked over to my pin board and made a quick note on the notepad on it. "So does Alex know we're comming?"

"Yeah, we called just a little bit before we came here", Evan answered. "So he's pretty much expecting us".

"Good, good", I murmured.

Later that day, well, night more specifically, Vince, Evan and I were at Jeff's place. The lights were on which showed that Alex was home which was good. Evan was holding a camera while Vince was talking to the viewers.

"Alright, um, this is our first non-health related video. This is more or less the documentation of what's happening. Um, more or less for proof, but really it's just for us to have someone to talk to. Um, right now we are at Jeff's house. We called his brother ahead of time to see if we could come over, maybe get some answers and his room a little bit. If worse comes to worse, we can collect some of his things and maybe… I don't know, see what's going on", Vince explained as we walked up to the front door before he opened the screen door and knocked on the front door, which was soon opened by Alex.

"What's up guys?", Alex asked as we each shuck his hand and entered after we did our greetings.

"...Just trying to figure things out between Jeff and Jessalyn. We don't really know what's going on. Um, when's the last time you actually heard from Jeff, dude?", Vince asked Alex.

"Three days ago".

"Same here", I mumbled.

"Right, well have you tried calling him, has he tried calling you after that? Any...?"

"I called him like fifty time, he never answers", Alex answered.

"Well, is anything going on with Jessalyn? Anything at all?", I asked.

"Jessa broke up with him", Alex responded, the answer being somewhat of a shock since Jessa and Jeff always seemed great together.

"Really?", Vince asked, just as shocked as I was by the sound of his voice. "I did'nt hear anything from either of them".

"Well, she has'nt been calling him or answering him.. So, she probably just...left", was Alex's explanation. I could'nt deny that I could see why Alex would think they broke up, but I doubt they did.

"Well, the reason we came here-which may sound a little weird-is we kinda just wanted to poke around his room, see if we could'nt find anything", Vince explained to Alex. "Is that cool?"

"Sure. Go ahead", Alex shrugged and led the way up the stairs. The alarm clock was playing music when we got up to Jeff's room but Alex turned it off before we started to look around his room a bit. Vince found a composition notebook with a piece of purple tape on the cover and pulled out a loose sheet with stick figures drawn on it, one of them with a red circle for a face and multiple apendages. Vince gave a frustrated sigh and dropped the notebook before handing the drawing to Evan.

"I know what to do with this, don't worry", Evan said and threw it in what he probably thought was a bin, but was really a laundry basket. I did'nt say anything untill I saw something on a pile of books.

"Hey, there's a USB key here", I said as I picked it up.

"You mean those things that hold information, pictures and shit on?", Evan asked, looking at the device I was holding up.

"Ya huh", I answered before handing it to Vince as Evan picked up the book it was on.

"Huh, house of Leaves", Vince noted as he put it on the bed and began to open it.

"Yep, House of Leaves that he never stops fucking talking about", Evan mumbled. In the book there were pieces of paper and an open envelope serving as bookmarks. Vince picked up a buisness card (Our buisness car) and on the back of it, 'I'm onto something', was written on it. I picked up the envelope and looked inside but found nothing.

"Anything in the book marked? Because there's nothing in this", I asked as I put the envelope on the bed.

"There's something circled here", Vince answered. "It says, 'Why did God create the universe? So he might say, 'be not like me, I am alone' and it might be heard".

"Sounds like something out of the Bible", Alex commented, and I nodded in agreement, saying 'yeah' under my breath.

"Or House of Leaves", Vince said. Evan chuckled as he closed the book.

"Well, obviously he's trying to tell us something but..."

"Yeah, why won't he just tell us where he went?", Vince interupted.

"Well, he probably had his own reasons", I suggested. "I think we can take this as a sort of sign that he plans to come back eventually".

"I guess, but the hell do we do now?", Evan asked.

"Well, we might as well check what's on the USB key", I shrugged. After that we left. I was given a lift straight home since I did'nt want to leave Matilda alone with her kittens too long.

I was only inside for about five minutes, resting in my living room, when the doorbell rang again. I put my camera down on the coffee table and answered it and saw Seth.

"Hello, my gorgeous redhead", Seth said and pecked my cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. Matilda had her kittens. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks", Seth nodded before I directed him to sit in the living room.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I went to the kitchen.

"It was alright. Any luck with Jeff?"

"Well, he's off investigating something I think", I said before I came into the room holding two cans of coke and saw Seth holding the camera.

"Nice camera by the way? Since when did you have one?", Seth asked me. I just shrugged.

"That thing? Vince, Evan and Jeff chipped in and bought it for my birthday last month".


	7. Jeff's Back

_Thanks Hybrids for sending me the information on these, 'hidden videos', as I like to call them._

_Vince still does'nt believe and Evan is kinda hesitant about these but I believe you guys._

_If anymore videos like these show up, or ones that you think might be like these, email me so I can countinue my own little investigation._

_-C_

That was a tweet I sent out a day after we got back from looking in Jeff's house. All the viewers have been pretty helpfull, and even sent me discriptions for videos titled, '.-' and ' '.

The first one is really just focused on Jeff talking with a , and asking for her husband, but she seemed distressed when Jeff mentioned someone nicknamed 'Habit'. There was also some other footage. Evan is shown standing above water (and possible in the water at the beginning) while muffled sounds under water are heard. There was also a brief scene of him with an open notebook with drawings and writting. Then, there there's a person drowning in the end, who some people believe to be Vince. Then there's...Him, walking towards a white building. After that scene, people say that they see me sitting on my bed, looking out the window with my hair held back by hair clips. I find that kinda weird since my hair is chin length, so I would'nt need to have it held back. Not even when painting.

But, there's another strange figure, just before He walks to the white building. There's a figure crouching down that's either a skinny man or a woman. It's hard to tell since their wearing an oversized block hoodie, that seems kinda too big for the person, who is also wearing jeans, sneakers, a black shirt, grey scarf and a black and white bandana around their face. The hood is pulled up so the part of the face not covered can't be seen. They're also holding a piece of cardboard which has, 'witch', written on it.

I...guess that's the person who spammed Vicne with dead animals.

The second video is much shorter, and shows us at an abandoned building that we aparently went to during the hiking trip. We somehow end up from that building to a beach...at nighttime. I don't know what freaks me out more to be honest. The sudden change in time or the fact we were suddenly at the coast.

Well, there is some good news. Jeff's back now and he has'nt been hurt unless you count him being held by police for punching a security guard. At least they let him off easy.

A day or two after he got back, Jeff and the others decided to go to the burnt out school Jeff used to go to before it went on fire. I would have gone too but I was expecting a call from my doctor and I would have prefered to be at home when he called.

When I woke up this morning I found that I was on my couch. I found this unusal since I was sure I had gone to be...I think. And my sneakers were still on for some reason.

"Um...okaaay", I mumbled as I stood up. Well, I did'nt wake up in the back of my car or in the woods, so that's an improvement I guess. But I still felt tired though.

I went to the kitchen to feed Matilda and her kittens (who now have their eyes opened) before I got myself coffee. The boys were probably back from looking at the school by now and they might be up at this time so I guess it could'nt hurt to ask how the trip went. I got out my phone and called Evan.

"Hello?"

"Evan, it's Claire. How'd the trip go?", I asked.

"Meh, not too much to complain about. We found some papers written by a...Lin? Linnie I think".

"'Not too much to complain about'?", I quoted back. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Some jackass was looking at us from behind a doorway, and I then I went after them but they dissapeared after going through a door. Vince and Jeff think this guy went out the window or something but I doubt it".

"So...you thought, it would be a good idea to run after someone, who for all you know might have had a weapon on them?" I'm pretty sure the scolding could be heard in my tone.

"Well...yeah", Evan said simply. I inwardly sighed. This was Evan we were talking about. He never thinks too far ahead.

"Would it help if I said stuff like that is why your the Lily Evens of the group?" I could tell Evan was joking lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what did they look like? The person you chased I mean", I asked. Might as well know that.

"Um, I dunno. About...Vince's height. Wearing jeans, oversized black hoodie. I think they may have had a scarf and bandana on too", Evan said. "Why?" I was a little hesitant to say why but I figured Evan would believe me. I mean, he does'nt deny that we could be dealing with the real Slenderman.

"Well...you know those videos people keep talking about. The ones we don't see?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, some of the viewers mentioned seeing this person in one, and that they were holding a card that said, 'witch', on it", I explained.

"Huh, well I guess we kinda know who sent Vinnie those dead animal pictures then. Maybe they were responsible for the chickens too?"

"Would'nt be surprised", I mumbled. "So we meeting up later?"

"Yeah. Jeff's place. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye". I hung up the phone and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Witch...what an odd nickname", I mused to myself before I went to put some bread in the toaster.

"Hey, Hybrids. Obviously I'm back", Jeff said to the camera I was holding, giving a small wave. We were at his place now, and making the video to show he was back, which would be added on to what they taped at the school.

"Like I showed you before, I, uh, found some old medical papers in my old elementary school building that weren't supposed to be there. We're going to look into that some other time, but the guys wanted to see what it was about".

"We thought it was strange Jeff would find confidential papers in an abandoned building".

"School", Jeff corrected Vince.

"Yeah, so we thought it would be a good idea to go back and see what we find. Um… we didn't find medical papers, but we did find a weird note. And aside from that note, uh, we had a couple shots that we're gonna show you guys... ", Vince trailed off before he gave a sigh. "…That we're not going to jump to conclusions with, but…"

"'We're not going to jump to conclusions with'?!", Evan repeated, clearly outraged by Vince's statement. I bit my lip too since I knew that dep down I kinda sided with Evan. We both knew that this was'nt just some jerk messing with us. I just don't see why the others are being so reluctant. Vince just rubbed his head in exasperation since we all knew there was going to be a fight, or at least Evan was going to yell.

"Are you guys seriously fucking thinking that this is just some…"

"I'll turn the camera off then", I mumbled as I turned the switch off as Evan countinued his rant.

"...asshole who's jerking around with us?!"

"We don't know what exactly we're dealing with okay?", Vince said. "It could be, it could'nt be, but we cna't just say that we're actually dealing with-"

"Well maybe we are!", Evan snapped. "At least Claire is'nt being an idiot like you two".

"Oh c'mon, seriously Claire", Vince groaned as Jeff just sighed and rubbed his face,

"Well...", I pasued for a second. "There was distortion in the earlier videos, ones we did'nt put in and...I just don't see how it is that the videos could have been tampered with, if Jeff emailed them to me to check and upload. Besides, how do you explain me waking up in the middle of the woods".

"You might have been sleepwalking", Vince pointed out. "You said you always had difficulty with sleep".

"Yeah, but it was just trying to get to sleep. I don't sleepwalk", I said, shaking my head.

"See", Evan clapped his hands together before he stood up, and left the room. The last words he said were somewhat chilling.

"I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill that thing if it's the last thing I do".


	8. DId you sEe me?

Nothing too exciting has happened since the reunion video. Alex set up his own YouTube account and tried to do a Slender-prank on Jeff. He was'nt too pleased I can tell you that. We've also tried to talk to the police about all this, but they don't believe us. Also we've been noticing this girl who was friend's with Jessa. I'll admit that there's something off about her, but I don't think she's crazy or anything. The guys on the other hand, well, Vince and Jeff at least, think she is. Our friend Jessie (who is also Evan's ex-girlfriend) came back from Vermont after looking at some colleges and was currently sitting in the back along with me and Jeff (Jeff being in the middle) as we drove to Lamberville Highschool, because it was mentioned on a postcard we got. The others have been talking to Jessie, just telling her all the basic information, keeping her up to date as well as the viewers since we had the camera with us. I did'nt say anything and just stared out the window, trying to ignore this headache in my head. Only tunning in every now and then to the conversation, and occaisionally the radio since 'The Rake's Song' by the Decemberists was playing.

"...Where are we going?", I heard Jessie asked when I tuned into the conversation.

**"**We're going to Lamberville", Vince answered. "Basically, because we think it might be the actual place mentioned on this post card. And now there's also some other fucked up shit that's going on, because people are swearing to holla that there are other videos up on our Youtube that aren't there, and I don't know about you guys, but that's starting to piss me off. So that's just my opportunity to say just stop that".

"They do exist, I know it", I said bluntly.

"No, they don't".

"Well, from what everyone has been telling me, from the details and descriptions, it seems pretty legit".

"Then why don't we see them, huh?" Vince you son of a-

"I don't know", I replied, feeling a bit annoyed since that was the truth. "But I doubt that this many people would actually get in on this".

"Look, we'll argue about this later, okay?", Vince sighed in frustration. That was something we both had in common now. We were frustrated. I kept more or less quiet after that. I just wanted to think, maybe listen in on the conversation. There was'nt anything mentioned that I did'nt already know, except Jessie mentioning that was her uncle...or was it great uncle? Either way, they are related. The drive went on and I went off into my own little world. Why can't me and the guys see these hidden videos? Is some force keeping us from doing so, and if that is the case, why? There has to be a reason, any reason. THe only other thing I think is worth mentioning is that my camera has gone missing. I don't know where it is and I could'nt have misplaced it. The funny is though, I don't even remember where I bought the camera in the first place. It was'nt that long ago so I should remember but I don't. With all the weird shit that's been going on, I can't help but think that maybe-

"Claire!", I blinked and saw Jeff, who had been shaking me a little and I realized that we were parked outside of an the abandoned school.

"You okay? We were calling you for like a minute or two", Vince told me.

"Um, yeah. Sorry...I was just thinking of...nevermind", I shuck my head and got out of the car and looked at the building since this was my first time here. It had three floors, and red brick and damage by age and fire damage was evident on it, which was added with the amount of plants surrounding the building. "So, who looks where?", I asked casually.

"Um, okay uh...Claire, you go with me and Jeff outside, Evan, you and Jessie look inside", Vince decided.

"Okay, no prob captain. Let's play Scooby Doo", Evan joked.

"I call being Daphne", I said. "We're both red heads so why not?"

"Fine, but I get to be the gay guy with the scarf".

"Fred".

"Whatever", Evan said.

"Well, since I'm Velma then, who's Shaggy and Scooby", Jessie asked.

"...Vince, your the dog. Jeff, you have a closer resemblance to him so your the hippy that's high and has the munchies", I bluntly.

We began to look around the building. Me, Jeff and Vince looked around some walls that were probably an actual room in the school before it went on fire. There was'nt much around but leaves and stuff, and some graffiti.

"I don't know", Vince sighed as he looked around as Jeff looked up an staircase that still looked strong enough still to support people. "I'm not buying into this. Why would we even be here? What's the point in this?"

"This is what the postcard is pointing us to. This is what we're looking for here, this is the only other place we know with fire", Jeff pointed out as he came back down the stairs.

"And a lead is better then no lead", I mumbled.

**"**Besides your school and Lamberville, which we're at, obviously. I can't think of anything else I'm really not buying into this man, it's not really making any sense to me". While Vince had been talling we had been walking to a doorway but Jeff stopped as he noticed something.

"What's up? What?", Vince asked before me and him looked to where Jeff started to point, to a sight that freaked me out. There was a body there, of a girl about our age. She was wearing a lot of blue (jeans and a hoodie) and the hood of her hoodie covered her face.

"Oh shit!", Vince exlaimed before he tried to calm himself down. "Oh, alright, she's just sleeping man, she's just sleeping, it's fine".

"She's dead", I said, but my voice sounded different, at least to me. Like someone else was speaking. It sounded a little light, and that there was just enough force used to keep it from being a whisper. Vince and Jeff did'nt notice though.

"Should we call somebody?", Jeff asked

**"**Call who? The cops don't believe us, we're not supposed to be here in the first place, and there's no such thing as an anonymous call anymore".

"Let's just go then, dude, let's just go", Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you go, this is your hunt", Vince said, gesturing his hand to the body to let Jeff go first.

"No, no, leave".

"No, these are your clues, you have to see what this is", Vince said firmly.

**"**A body dude, this is beyond a game"

**"**She could be sleeping, man, she could be hurt. You just go, this is all you".

"She's got a note in her hand I think", I said as we walked up to the body. As we got closer we could see there were cuts on her arms. Had she done them to herself, or was it done by someone else on purpose to make it look like suicide?

"Hello? She's dead...she's got cuts on her arm, man, she's got cuts on her arm!"

**"**She could be hurt. It's her duty, we have to do it. Go poke her with a stick, isn't that what you're supposed to do with bodies to check if they're alive?" Vince then said to the body, "ma'am? You shouldn't be sleeping here, it really isn't conducive". Vince then noticed we were giving him a look. Would'nt you if your friend was talking to a dead body? "Jeff, Claire, dont give me those looks. Go. She's got something in her hand. Ma'am you okay?"

"She's dead Vinny", I said, again feeling that my voice was a little different for a brief moment.

"Lets just go", Jeff said.

"I'll take the note", I mumbled and stepped past Jeff. I tried note to look at the hidden face or at the wounds as I removed the yellow paper from the poor thing's hands.

"Holy shit what is that?", Vicne cried and we all turned to look in the direction Vince was looking. There was some sort of creature running past us. It looked whitish and was on all fours. It was some distance away from us and I doubted it saw or heard us, or at least I hoped that was the case. The way it moved reminded me of a predator lioness, chasing it's next meal. Not a pleasant thought to think of now I suppose.

"Let's go. now, now! I'll get Evan and Jessie, you two get to the car!", Jeff yelled, running inside and for once during this trip Vince actually listened to one of us and ran to the car alongside me. We were shortly joined in the car by Jeff, Evan and Jessie and drove home, determined to never come back here again.

It's been a couple days since we went to the school. The four of us decided to just hang out at my place, just to try and relax and pretend that this shit was'nt happening. Why my place exactly? Because I've a pool table in my basement.

"HA! Face it boys. In pool, you are all my bitches!", I laughed. I was currently playing against Vince and was ahead of him by two. It might not sound much but my aim was better then his. Jeff was sitting on a small couch with his laptop, looking up some stuff and Evan was watching our game but went to get something to drink from the mini-fridge.

"Yeah, well my luck is bound to pull through", Vince said as he took his shot (which sadly (for him) stoped just an inch away from one of the holes).

"Hey, Claire. You got any more pepsi or coke? There's only some sprite left in the fridge because Jeff took the last can", Evan called over from the mini-fridge.

"Um, yeah there should be some six packs in the storage over there", I said as I pointed to the storage door near the stairs out of the basement. Evam nodded and said thanks before making his way there.

"So whatcha doing there, Jeff?", I asked as I took my shot.

"Just, checking some stuff on the Everyman account", Jeff answered simply and before anything else could be said, Evan came back in looking confused.

"Hey, how come you left your camera in there?", Evan asked me holding up my camera.

"That was in the storage?", I asked as I put my cue stick and walked over to him.

"Yeah. Why, did you put it there?", Evan asked me as he handed my camera to me. I shuck my head.

"No. This thing went missing, like, a day or two before we went to Lamberville".

"Well, is there any tape inside?", Vince asked. I opened it and saw it was empty.

"If there was it's gone now", I mumbled as I closed it again.

"Uh, guys...Someone hacked our account", Jeff said slowly.

"What?!", Vince asked as we all looked at Jeff. "What do you mean?!"

"Someone left this video on", Jeff responded as he stood up and put the laptop on the pool table. "Look, I'll put it on. It's titled 'DId you sEe me?'". We all went to Jeff's side and peered at the screen as Jeff pushed play.

It started out with music playing. It was 'The Rake's Song', by the Decemberists (which played untill the end of the video). Someone was walking through the same place me, Vince and Jeff looked through back at the school. They then stopped and put the camera down, maybe resting it on a rock, or brick or even a log. We heard them walk away due to the crunching of the leaves. There was nothing after that. Then we heard footsteps again, this time there was another sound with it. It sounded like something being dragged. Soon, the person (who presumably was the one holding the camera) came into view, coming from behind the camera. From what we could see they were wearing jeans and an over sized black jacket that looked too big for them. I remember that Evan mentioned this person spying on them when they went to the school before me and Jessie. However, we were all shocked to see that this person drag the body of the girl we saw into view. We could'nt see the girls face, and the hooded person crouch down and pull the girls hood over ther face, and then place a piece of paper in the girl's hand. The same one I picked up. During this, words appeared on the screen. They shuck as they spelled out,

_'Did you see me?'_

The hooded figure looked at the camera, their face was covered by a black and white bandana and the shadow of their hood made it more difficult. All they did was hold a finger to where their lips were in a shushing manner, before the scene changed. The camera was at a different angle. It looked like the camera had been place carefully on the second floor, with the lens looking out of what we could only guess was a gap in the wall. You could see the body perfectly in the lens. More words, in the same style, appeared.

_'We all saw the creature._

The scene Vince recorded of the creature appeared on screen.

_'And I saw you._

We saw that it recorded me (from the same position before that white thing was shown), Jeff and Vince walking up to the body, and then running away when we saw that white creature nearby.

_'Cordially yours,_

_'The Witch'._

It ended there. None of us said anything, but we were either scared, or pissed off. Evan was probably the most pissed off since this was the same person he tried to run after before they vanished behind a closed door.

I don't know why, but the person seems familiar.


	9. Land of Ashen Waste

I set my camera up in my living and pressed play before I sat down on my couch. Me and the others decided to do an update video, that would also summarize what's been happening for those who don't follow Twitter. I cleared my voice before I spoke.

"Hey Hybrids, Claire here", I said, waving a little. "Um, things have been kinda crazy for the last week or two and boys and I decided we should do an update video, to summarize what's been happening, and help those who don't follow Twitter. I suppose I'll start at the beginning which would be around the beginning of October. If you watched the Twitter, you would probably know that Jeff got into a Twitter fight with the blogger of 'Can You See the Words', I think her name is...Damsel?" I paused before nodding. "Yeah, it's Damsel. The incident is the reason why Jeff's tribute video of him and Jessa is called what it is, because Jeff and Damsel fought like two thirteen year olds over a stupid t-shirt. I'm sure you've seen Evan's video after that, about how Jeff is being an ass in accusing an innocent person and I have to side with Evan on this, because while I can see why Jeff would accuse Damsel, since she was the last person seen with Jessa, it does'nt mean he can just go and accuse her".

I started to cough a bit and when I finished I said sheepishly, "s-sorry 'bout that. Smoker's cough. Don't smoke kiddies and don't ask why I started". I cleared my throat and continued again.

"So anyway, like I said, Evan pretty much has the whole 'Damsel being accused by Jeff' thing down so you can check out the video, 'Injustice' for that.

"Um, then there are these apparently 'Leaked Videos'. Yeah, we don't know anything about them. We don't remember them so...I don't know", I sighed in frustration and twirled some of my hair around my finger.

"Um, then there's the 'prize' that got sent to...", I stopped to remember the name. "...Magus00. The video that was put up yesterday. Vince and Jeff remember the incident in the second half and we all remember the beginning. We still don't know how Magus got it, or who sent it to him". I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees. Now it was time to talk about the video, 'DId you sEe me?'.

"Now, I think it's pretty obvious, whoever this 'Witch', is the one who posted that video, 'DId you sEe me?' on the account. I don't know how but she did, assuming it's a girl. None of us, and that includes Jessie, saw any other persons at the school. I think chances are the tape could have been hidden so we would'nt see it and Witch was hiding somewhere else and spying on us. As for the body...", I trailed off before I repeated myself. "As for the body, we still don't know who it was. As for whether Witch was the one who killed her or not, I don't know. Maybe she did, maybe the girl was already dead when Witch found her and it was a moment of opportuinity, I don't know.

"Also, I think it may have been my camera that recorded it", I said, gesturing out to my camera. "Because a couple days before we went to the school, it went missing, and a couple days after that, Evan found it in my storage. I don't remember if I had put a tape in it, but If I did it's gone now. I looked it over, there were no clues, although the battery was close to dead when I looked at it, and I'm positive it was'nt like that last time I saw it so it had been used at least during the time it was missing.

"Um, we're looking through the note we found with the dead body. We'll show it to you soon. Um...oh, nearly forgot actually. A couple people got together on that Ashen Waste postcard Jeff got, and found this article of a fire that happened in Brooklyn a few years ago and some people think somethings off about it so we'll be going there in a few days, so expect a video about that in...a few days? A week at most? We'll see how it goes.

"So, see you guys soon", I smiled slightly and pushed the stop button on the camera.

It was a couple days after that video was uploaded that me and the guys went to Brooklyn to look at the warehouse that had gone on fire some years back. It was a sunny day and warm despite it being October, but who's going to complain?

"This could be the location for our ashen waste dilemma. There was a fire on the other side of this warehouse, in like 2006, 2007, and the way that the report was worded, people think it's a little bit- a little bit shady, so we just thought we would come check it out and see if we can't find any clues", Vince said to the camera Jeff was holding.

"Dude. This place is old", Evan commented as we walked.

"Kinda, but it looks like it got a fresh coat of paint recently", I said. The place did look old as Evan said but the walls seemed too white to be old.

"It'd be cool to play like, paintball or airsoft or something here", Evan said, grinning wickedly at the thought.

"I know, right?", Vince said in agreement.

"Run around, ba-ba-ba". Evan started making some gun noises and I could'nt help but laugh a little and make gun noises along with him.

"So just look for...markings, or numbers...", Jeff suggested

"Yeah... well, first I think we should see if we can find any signs of fire around any of these buildings". Vince said.

"Yeah, there's that- that whole lot's burned down on the other side".

"Whoa!", Evan exclaimed as he looked into a concrete basin.

"What's over here?", Vince asked and I looked in too out of curiosity and grimaced at the dirty water inside of it and the garbage floating around in it. So much for the world trying to be eco friendly.

"Oh, man. Nice", Vince said, clearly as pleased to see it as I was.

"There's stuff everywhere. There's shit back here. Oh! I found a bat. Gonna play, dudes", I turned and saw that while I was'nt looking Evan had found a baseball bat and was currently using it like a golf club and hitting small rocks around the pavement.

Evan with a weapon pf sorts...Not something I would consider a pleasant thought.

"Evan, drop it, let's go. Down, boy", Vince told Evan, almost like he was a dog which was kinda funny and me and Jeff both chuckled at that.

"And thus we all died", Jeff commented.

"Because Evan had a potential weapon", I finished.

"All right let's see if we can't get inside", Vince said as me, him and Jeff walked towards the door, followed by Evan who dragged his bat along the metal guard before swinging it and aiming it at the wall Babe Rute-style.

"Here, let me see the camera", Vince said to Jeff who passed Vince the camera. "Don't wanna start poking my head in there until I see what's in there".

The inside of the building was a complete mess. It looked small and was trashed with rusty machinery and garbage spread around the floor. There was some dust around and it was making me cough a lot, and it seemed Evan was'nt spared either unlike Jeff and Vince.

"Looks like some sort of plant or something", Jeff commented as he looked around.

"Been a while... looks like this whole place was burnt down", observed Vince.

"Cool, but, I can't even breathe in here", Evan said.

"Me neither", I muttered, still coughing heavily, even after Evan stopped.

"That and the fact I'm getting a little depressed in this old burned-out building", Vince said.

"Asbestos?", Jeff suggested.

"I got mad allergies", Evan said in a silly voice.

"Let's get outta here", Vince said, just before I doubled over and my coughing got worse to the point that I felt like I was choking.

"Claire, you okay?", Jeff asked me as Vince walked over and helped me stand up properly.

"Ye-yeah", I choked out after my coughing began to stop. "Don't know where that came from".

"C'mon, let's just get out of here", Vince said, still helping me stand.

"Goin' back out here", Evan said as he walked ahead of us to the doors only to stop. Me and Vince came up behind him and saw...Him. Just standing there just behind a large bush and staring at us.

"No...fucking way", I murmured just before Evan yelled,

"Oh I'm gonna kill you motherfucker-" Evan then took off running towards Him, bat in hand and me and Vince ran after him.

"Oh no oh no- Evan!", Vince yelled while I yelled,

"Stop you fucking idiot!"

"Evan, Evan wait!"

It all happened so fast. One minutes Evan is swinging his bat at Slenderman, the next he's on the ground and Slenderman is gone.

"Is he all right?", Jeff asked as we moved towards him.

"Evan you God damn...what the hell were you thinking?!", I berated Evan as he tried to sit up, and soon staggered to his feet, bat in hand and soon started to swing the bat around wildly with a choked cry.

"Calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself. Put the bat down", Vince told Evan, who staggered back a step before collapsing and falling on his back.

"Oh, shit", Jeff said as me and Vince ran to Evan and crouched down by him.

"Evan, Evan-", Vince called to him before we noticed the blood coming from Evan's mouth.

"Sit him up, he's gonna choke!", I cried as I tried to sit Evan up.

"He's bleeding, dude", Jeff said.

"We know", Vince said back.

"C'mon man, sit up, sit up", Jeff told Evan as he came to help us get Evan up. When Evan was sitting up Jeff gave me his car keys. "Open the car, open the car!"

I did'nt need to be told twice and quickly ran to Jeff's car and unlocked it and left the back seat door open for them to put Evan in. I could hear the guys coming with Evan who, to my horror, coughed blood all over the asphalt.

"Fuck".

"We gotta get him to the hospital- shit. Evan, we're gonna get you to a doctor, hold on", Vince told Evan as we got him into the back seat. I quickly gave Jeff his keys and we quickly got in. Me and Vince had to share the shotgun seat since Evan needed more room.

"Vin, what's- quick, start- call 911 dude, what- what time is it? We're gonna have to give 'em a report", Jeff was frantically trying to start the car up as Evan still cough.

"Don't worry Evan, it's gonna be okay", I told him as Vince gave the time and then said to Evan,

"You're gonna be all right, just hold on".

I'm not sure how long we were on the road, but it was a long time. We kept looking around for a hospital to take Evan to, even when it started to get dark.

"Well we've been at this for quite some time now", Vince said to Jeff.

"I know man", Jeff mumbled as Evan groaned from the back seat.

"We gotta get to a doctor soon. Where are we anyway?", I asked as I looked back at Evan sadly.

"Well, one thing is for sure, we're definitely not in Brooklyn anymore", Vince answered a few seconds before Jeff stopped the car. I turned my attention to Jeff and glared at him.

"Why'd you stop the car for? We have to get to a-"

"See that?", Jeff interrupted me, looking outside the windscreen.

"See what? Oh, man", Vince asked before me and him looked outside as well and saw our tall, slim friend standing on the road.

"What?", Evan rasped weakly from the back. Vince looked through the camera and shuck his head.

"I can't even see anything in the camera, no one's gonna believe this shit".

"What is it?", Evan demanded to know before he broke into coughing.

"You know what we have to do?", Jeff asked, and for that moment I think we all thought the same thing as Jeff revved the engine.

"Gun it".

"Floor it".

"Run the fucker down", Jeff said before he floored it and sped towards Him. I don't remember much of what happened after that. I'm pretty sure we hit him, since I kinda felt like there was an impact. But other than that, it's all a blank.

"Claire. Claire!" I groaned as I opened my eyes up and flinched at the sudden amount of light. Jeff was crouched down beside me and I could only guess he was the one calling my name.

"Jeff...Where are we?", my voice felt a little slurred as I sat up.

"Evan's basement I think. You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, jus...just help me up", I grumbled and staggered onto my feet with Jeff's help.

"Jeff...Claire...", we heard Vince calling to us and we soon found Vince holding his camera and saw that Evan was passed out on the floor, and clean of the blood staining him. Almost like it was never there to begin with.

Jeff then asked the question I think we were all thinking.

"What's goin' on?"


	10. Centralia

**I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted to get my Tribe Twelve and MarbleHornets stories up to date before coming back to this. Unless either of the mentioned stories does an update, my focus shall be on this. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

* * *

Ever since the previous adventure, there have'nt been any other incidents thank God. Evan's okay so that's deffinetly a positive, though he gave me a scare there. A third box has been found with some papers and damged photos inside, along with a report from 1971 written by about a young patient of his nicknamed, 'HABIT' who coincidently has the same name as Evan. There have also been some unsigned Tweets, and in the first one it says, 'HABIT HAS ME/ HABIT HAS BIT ME'. I'm not sure if the name is just a coincidence or not. Also, of these Tweets, there seemed to have been a Twitter fight between this person who uses capslock and someone more urbane. There was also a second fight, this time Witch was involved. How exactly? Well, it went like this,

_'__I hope you appreciated me giving the message out'._

_'SO YOU WERE THE CRAZY BITCH WHO STOLE IT'._

_'Do you really care? The message was still given, and the box found'._

_'WELL DO IT AGAIN AND YOUR DEAD'._

_'You know who I work for. Can you risk it?'_

_'MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!'_

_'Like he said, they are already taken. You are childish, so it was decided to play by your level for that round'._

_'HAHA! GOOD ONE! TELL ME, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR LUNGS SERVED?'_

_'I apologise, but my lungs would not really be the kind anyone would want. Now if you'll excuse me, I have sleep to catch up on'._

...Yeah, I'm just as lost as you are. Anyway, Jeff's actually thinking and regrets what he did to Damsal. As he should. There's also been a bag found, possibly connected to the current boxes, that had a bottle of Powerade Mountain Berry Blast, a stainned envelope to 'Linnie', and two more papers from . The first one a report transcript, once again mention this HABIT/Evan, and a Vincent who was the victim of sexual abuse who being denied admission to a children's home. The second was a report from a year earlier, regarding a girl called Claire.

_June 15th, 1970_

_Doctor Roberts and FCH Evaluations and Discharge_  
_Fairmount Children's Home Admissions Office_  
_6774 Union Street NE, Alliance, OH 44601_

_Dear Doctor Roberts and FCH Evaluations Dept.,_

_RE: The Mental State of Patient CLAIRE_

_Claire has countinued to avoid talking to any of us or the athorities about what had happened to her parents exactly. She refuses to speak in general and when she does her voice is slightly raspy, and we can spend up to nearly 30 minutes trying to convince her to drink something since we can hardly force it down her throat. __From what we have managed to get her to tell, she has said,_

_'It was Man. All Man. Man won't leave me be'._

_She has a habit of avoiding chores and sneaking off to a quiet area to be by herself. She can be found either reading a book she has found (which are usually either adventurous stories such as 'Peter Pan' or gothtic such as 'Wuthering Heights'. Other times she has been found to be staring off into the woods, and will either say she watching out for 'Man', or will ask if there is a map of the area she could have, which she has yet to get._

_There have been incidents in which she has nightmares and screams as if she is being murdered. She never speaks of what these dreams are, though a few nights ago I could make out her screams as,_

_'I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO!"_

_So far the evidence suggests that she either found her parents dead or that she withnessed their deaths. Either way, her actions seem to suggest she is not comfortable around groups of people and that she may recuperate better if she were surrounded by less people, and was given a feeling of more space and homely familiarity._

_My wife and I can not have children of our own, so we would be more then willing to take young Claire into our home, and I believe my position is enough to convince you that she would be in capable hands and will surely begin to talk more in time then she is under her current situation. We know it may not seem appropriate, but last week a doctor tried to get her speak and Claire seemed close to fainting when the doctor kept asking her repeatedly non-stop to speak with his question being if Claire knew her parents killer._

_Sincerely,_  
_J. Corenthal Dr. James Corenthal_

I'm finding it very strange how there are documents reffering to children who have the same names as Vince, Evan and I, and I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not if a boy with the same name as Jeff's turns up. But for the moment, there was good news. We finally figured out the puzzle of the 'Land of Ashen Waste'. The answer, Centralia, It's pretty much a ghost town do to a fire in the 60's I think and it was the inspiration for Silent Hill.

So here we were, driving to the ghost town and hopefully helping Jeff solve the mystery of the missing Jessalyn.

"I think we're here", Jeff murmured as Vince was forced to slowly stop driving do to the mound of debris and dirt in the middle of the road.

"Looks like the road's just kinda ends to me", Vince laughed slightly.

"It's probably what a lot of people think", I commented as I looked over Jeff's seat.

"Let's get out and check it out", Vince said as he got out.

"Wall of Death", Evan said somewhat dramatically as we followed suit. When we were outside, Evan thoght that it pretty much just stopped.

He was wrong.

"Holy, shit", Vince said as we saw the road went on and on and on.

"How far do you figure it goes?", Evan asked as we stepped over the mound.

"I dunno, I guess we can check it out though", Vince said.

We walked onwords for sometime. During the course of the walk I noticed some graffiti on the road with various messages by people who felt it neccessary to waste good spray paint on vandelism when it can be used for art. I should know, I've been paid to do it once for a school to make the place look brighter. Basically doing a school version of propaganda to make it look like school is a cheerful, happy place.

Yep, because lying to kids at an early age is a good thing.

We soon left the road and entered a more barren area. If it was'nt for the occaisional breaks here and there, I'm sure my legs would have felt like they commited suicide by now.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but I think this...this what that was talking about, what it was sending us to", Jeff said to us as we countinued to walk.

"I don't know, I hope we just find something", Vince said and I asked,

"So, do you think it was Witch or someone else who sent it?"

"I have no clue, I mean with all this stuff people are finding, and the Tweets... it's a big jumbled mess of... of..."

"A confused shitball?", Evan suggested, oh so eloquently.

"I guess that's one way of...", Vince trialed off however when we noticed Jeff was starting to run ahead of us. Naturally we called after him while we ran to catch up with him.

"Here we go again?"

"What are you doing?"

"Slow down man", I called, managing to keep up with the guys no problem, but I stopped when I noticed something odd. The others ran ahead while I looked at the ground and saw our logo scratched into the dirt.

"What the-"

"There he is". Evan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly ran to join them. Jeff was sitting on a log, looking down while clutching a necklace in his hand. He just mumbled something before Evan asked,

"What is that?"

I took a closer look at the necklace and I felt my heart stop for a second. I recognised that necklace. Jeff gave it to Jessa as a present. But what was it doing out here unless...

I put a hand to my mouth as I silently gulped.

...Unless it was a sign that she was... That she was...

"Someone sent us down here, for another fucking puzzle!", Jeff stood up swiftly and stormed off a little away from us. "We're getting this girl", he countinued. "And we're stopping this".

"That CanYouSeeTheWords girl?", Vince asked, not sounding like he was believing what Jeff was saying. "She's insane! She is insane!"

"Okay, man. How is she so different from us right now?", Jeff asked, almost daring Vince to say something.

"Jeff's right", I agreed. "Besides, we kinda do have to make it up to her. Well, Jeff mainly does, but still..."

"They're right there". Evan nodded.

"Well, yeah, your right but how do we know we can trus-"

"Vince, with all this weird crap that's going on, we might as well get answers from someone who knows the experience", I argued back at Vince. "We can't always be precautious every damn minute. This is one of the rare moments, where we are going to have to take a chance".

"What happened to Miss Cautionary?", Evan laughed.

"That's only me when one of you guys do something stupid, reckless and life threatening", I answered bluntly, pulling out a ciggarette to light up. "So what are going to do, huh? We have to have a plan, or better yet an idea of where she is exactly".

"We'll... we'll figure that out first", Jeff mumbled before throwing a tiny glare at my ciggarette. "Do you really have to smoke so much?"

"I'm not that bad! I only smoke when I'm stressed, or when I have'nt had one in a long time and I have'nt smoked in a day and a half", I defended myself.

"It's a wonder your hair has'nt gone grey yet".

"Quite the contrary. Us redheads are blessed with going sandy then snow white instead of grey", I said with a small smirk. "So when you guys are old and grey, I'll have sexy white hair".

"Whatever", Jeff grumbled.

"...She's probably still alive Jeff", I told him sincerely as I put my free hand on his shoulder. "There's still a chance. Just keep strong. Okay?"

"I guess", Jeff murmured, sounding slightly hopeful, but not as much as I would have hoped him to be.

"Look, we can't just-"

"What the fuck!" Evan's voice interrupted me and we looked in the direction Evan was looking, which was back where we had come. We saw Witch standing some distance away from us. Just far enough to see the bandana around the lower half of her face but not enough to see the part of her face that was'nt covered.

"Oh, you bitch!", Evan yelled as he started running. Witch however sprinted off and seemed faster.

"Hey, wait up!", I yelled as I ran after Evan and through my cigarrette to the ground as we ran, followed by Vince and Jeff, the later who seemed pretty determined, possibly beliving Witch was either mocking him or was the one who left the necklace.

We followed Witch as she ran into some trees, losing her and in the process I got split off from the others.

"Oh, come the hell on", I muttered as I shifted my way throught the branches and bushes. I started to question why the hell I followed at all when a black blur came out and I felt a punch to my stomache. I started coughing do to the force of the punch and doubled over only to get shoved to the ground and get a kick to my side, though they did'nt put in as much force as they did the punch.

I managed to get a glance when I saw my attacker and saw it was Witch. I did'nt get a good look as she walked behind me and knelt down and whisperd in my ear,

"We have already lost".

Her voice sounded hoarse, and choked out. Almost like she was putting a lot of effort into saying those words. But what did she mean by, 'we have already lost'?

I did'nt have much time to think about it when some of the pain came back to my focus. Witch did'nt leave right away however. She shoved her hand into the pocket of my short green jacket and then began to run off, just as I heard the others.

"Claire! You okay?", Vince asked me as he and Evan helped me up.

"Y-yeah. Psyco just punched and kicked me. Nothing serious", I muttered and felt my pockets quickly to see what she took. My eyes widened however when I relaized what the evil fiend took.

"Bitch stole my smokes!"


	11. Alex's Closet

_I'm doing fine Hybrids. All Witch did was punch me in the stomach and kick my side. That and steal my cigarettes._

_Odd thing is though, this morning I found them in my jeans pocket. At least I'm sure it was the same pack._

_-C_

Since we came back from Centralia, and as much as none of us wanted to acknowledge it, we have come to accept that Jessa is possibly and very likely dead. Jeff's been a total wreck and has been staying at home for the last few days, nearly a week I think.

As for updates, there has been another letter found. Well, more of a diary entry I think. Once again, it's by Corenthal. It starts off with saying that the last of the, 'Mining-Town Four', had succumbed. Whatever to it does'nt say. With the previous documents and letters, I first thought it was reffering to all the kids who shared the same names as me and my friends, but that was disproven when the fourth name was redacted, and further down it mentions this... Fairmount Claire shall we call her? It mentions her having the first to go before the others. Corenthal talks of how he saw all five of these kids as his own, and mentions a sixth kid called Linnie. Maybe she was the same Linnie from those papers found at that old school? The diary ends with plans to leave Ohio and leave Linnie somewhere safer. Over the course of the letter, it was mentioned that Fairmount Evan having ownership of a camera, Fairmount Jeff being a writer, Fairmount Claire being a reader and Fairmount Vince and unknown person being visual artists.

There was also another hidden video posted. Once again there are three people in a pool, two of them ganging up on the other, some clips from, 'A Day in the Life', some clips of Evan (one of him in a white room with a flashing light and some of him just walking around), one of Damsel in a white room with a flashing light, Jeff driving, a woman in a car around night time, Jeff and Alex's pet dog Sparky, a person getting a bottle of isopropyl alcohol for some scratches on their arm (people have been saying it's Alex for some reason), then me in a forest during the evening while looking up at a noose in a tree...

...Eve hung herself in those woods...

...Before it finishes on with Jeff lying in bed with captions sating, 'his lose blinds him'.

I was'nt too sure what exactly this was suppose to mean at first, but a suspicion did develop. I thought at first maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, untill Evan called me one evening on my mobile while I was in my art room, working on a new piece.

"Hello?"

"Claire, can you come over?", Evan asked point blank.

"Er, why?"

"It's important, it's to do with Alex".

"Is something wrong?", I asked imeadietly.

"Well, yeah. So can you come over or not?", Evan asked impatiently.

"Sure, sure. Be over soon as I can", I said before I hung up and sighed as I looked outside the window. Whatever was going on, it could'nt have been good.

It was still a little while before it would get dark by the time I got to Evan's house. I brought my camera with me, and I was'nt long ringing the doorbell before Evan came down and opened the door.

"Glad you came. Been calling Vinny but he has'nt been answering", Evan told me as I stepped inside.

"He's probably busy with something else, or maybe trying to talk to Jeff", I shrugged before I followed Evan upstairs. "So what is it you had to show me?"

"I got one of those, er... memory card...stick, thingies in the mail this morning, and my sister plugged it into her computer for me and there was like, security footage on it from Jeff's house.

"I did'nt think he had that type of thing", I said as we walked into Evan's sister's room.

"I don't think he does either, but that's not important right now. Alex is", Evan said as he sat at the computer which was still on and turned it on, and still had media player on so Evan was hardly going to have trouble with it, even with his lack of technological skills.

"Well, let's see this footage then", I murmured as Evan clicked play and the video was straight to the point. It showed Alex coming out of his room (in black and white) while clutching his arm and going to the bathroom. It then repeated the shot but in colour and showing the bandage on Alex's arm.

"...One of the hidden videos showed someone with a bandaged arm, and mentioned Jeff's lose making him blind or something like that", I told Evan.

"Does'nt Alex have a YouTube account?"

"We should check on it. 'Scuse me", I said as I sat in the chair and quickly went onto YouTube and looked up Alex's YouTube account and clicked on his video, 'I'm Okay'.

Funny how he posted a video with the same name as Jeff's when he went missing.

Aparently Alex was attacked by..something, he did'nt say much about it except that it had black eyes. At the mention of his and Jeff's parents, I cringed slightly. Jeff and Alex's parents died several months ago. Around the time we started Everymanhybrid actually. Jeff got full custody of him. The deaths Alex more to a point where he still thinks they're alive and he plays their recorded voices. It's worrying but Alex seems fine other then that so I'm not sure if any of us should do something.

"Well, I think we know where we're going now", Evan said.

"Jeff's place?"

"Jeff's place". Evan nodded before we left the room and then the house. Since I drove to Evan's house we took my car to Jeff's and when we got there, it was night time.

"Aright, well, this is Jeff's house. Going to see what the fuck's going on", Evan said as we walked up to Jeff's front door and rang the doorbeel "Ding dong".

"The Witch is dead", I grinned.

"Which old Witch?", Evan asked, grinning along with me.

"The wicked Witch", I chirped, enjoying our brief mockery of Witch before Alex, wearing a hoodie, opened the door.

"Hey man", Alex said casually.

"Hey", Evan said back. There was a brief silence except for some chatter in the backround. I think it was one of Alex's recordings. "Let's see it".

"What?", Alex asked as he looked at his arm nervously. The one that got injured.

"Let us see it", Evan repeated himself.

"You know what he means Alex", I said softly.

"...Let's go upstairs".

In Alex's room, there was still stuff in front of the closet, just like in Alex's video. There was a dim light coming from the lamp and there were some first aid stuff on Alex's desk.

"I don't want my parents to hear this", Alex said as he closed the door of his room. Evan took the chair while I sat next to Alex on the bed. He had the sleeve covering his injured arm pulled up now showing the bandages covering it which had some blood stains.

"Don't worry, we understand Alex", I said in my most comforting tone. If we wanted Alex to talk, we could'nt just force it from him. At least not without making it look like it was by force.

"Yeah, we can can understand that", Evan agreed. "Alright, now first of all I have to tell you that me, your brother, Claire and Vinny, we've been attacked by something as well. Not that bad, although it fucked me up pretty bad. Um, so I want to tell you that if- if you're experiencing the same kind of things, I mean, we understand".

"No, no, no", Alex shuck his head. "It's nothing like… Slenderman. It's- that?", Alex pointed over to his Slenderman prop he used in his joke on Jeff. Evan chuckled and I could'nt help but smile a bit.

"No, it's not- it's- it's not human. It has these terrible black eyes, scars, it crawls like some type of animal, I don't- just-"

"Crawls like some type of animal?", I asked, already having a suspect in mind. "Is it bald looking?"

"No hair".

"Right", I nodded. "Well, Alex. When we were at the abandoned school, your brother, Vince and I saw something after we found the dead body, and I'm pretty sure that whatever you saw, might have been the same thing we saw".

"Kinda matches the description", Evan agreed and Alex looked down.

"Yeah, I saw that video. That was it", he confirmed.

"That what it?", Evan asked as I put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Okay… well then, we got some kind of problem, because that thing is dangerous!" I was surprised how mature and adult Evan was being, but I only had one question at the moment.

"Does your brother know about this?", I asked Alex firmly.

"No, I- I didn't tell him"

"What? He doesn't notice that you're bleeding from the arm half the time?", Evan asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", I muttered. I know people are saying in the last hidden video that Jeff was blind, but this was ridiculous!

"I hide it! I-", Alex tried to explain as I heard Evan mutter,

"God dammit, that kid".

"If he found out that something was fucking with me, I don't- he would lose it. I don't know what he would do". I sighed and pulled Alex into a small hug.

"Well, we're gonna have to talk about this with him. He needs to know".

"Damn straight", Evan nodded as he stood up. "Now let's go".

We left Alex's room and went to Jeff's room, where he was sleeping. Alex knocked on the door before Evan marched right in and turned on the light. Normally I might have scolded Evan's behavior, but for the moment, I condone it.

"Hey! Jeff, wake up!", Evan said loudly as he patted Jeff and forced him to wake up. He did'nt say anything but just looked up at us as Evan said, "hey listen, uh, I'm not sure if you've noticed, because you've, uh, been such a sad panda lately, but, uh, your brother's messed up man. He's been cut by something".

"Wha-? What do you mean?", Jeff asked as he got off his bed.

"Something's cutting his freakin' arms at night!", I answered.

"What are you talking about?", Jeff asked. I'm not sure if he was in denial, if he was dazed from just waking up or if he was just an idiot right now.

"Oh, you didn't even notice, did you?", Evan asked.

"He didn't- he didn't tell me anything!"

"You had other things to think about", Alex replied.

"Who's doing this?", Jeff demanded, now looking fully awake. "No- let's stop this, what's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the same thing we found at the school, near the body", I answered Jeff.

"Lambertville?"

"Bingo".

"Yeah".

"Well, where is it? Like-", Jeff was asked before Evan cut him off.

"Oh I don't- Where is it?", Evan asked Alex. "How does it get into your room?"

"The closet", he said simply.

"The- the closet?", I asked, my mouth dropping in disbelief. How could I have been so stupid! Why else would Alex have stuff in front of his closet?

"Yeah".

"Oh, that's why you had all that shit in front of the closet?", Evan questioned.

"Yes".

"Oh, Jesus dude...", Evan excaimed as he quickly walked out, the rest of us following him back to Alex's room. "What, you ever think to look in there?"

"I don't think it's there now", Alex said.

"I know you guys have a crawlspace-", Evan was saying as he opened the door only to say, "what the fuck?" I looked over Evan and saw that the inside of Alex's room had been ransacked by someone, or something.

"This is what it does!", Alex told us, sounding frustrated.

""Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, alright, alright, hold on, hold on…", Evan said he looked around the room before he took out a knife. If it was'nt for our current situation, I would be questioning why the hell he had a knife on him.

"Whatever it is, it has to still be in here", Evan pointed out as he looked around as Alex picked up his baseball bat. "That door didn't open, nor did it close".

"Alex, how long has this been going on, man?", Jeff asked Alex, and by the sound of his tone, he seemed dissapointed in himself.

"Couple of weeks", Alex admitted

"Give me the flashlight". I handed the flashlight near me to Evan before he looked under Alex's bed.

"Do we have to drive...want me to drive you to the hospital or something?", Jeff asked Alex.

"For God's sake, we are taking him the hospital!", I snapped at Jeff. "Who knows what that thing might have! For all we know, it might have some supernatural shit and we don't know how it'll affect Alex without proper medical treatment!"

"I think this is Vinny's phone". While I was berating Jeff, Evan had looked in the closet and was now holding Vince's phone. "You've a crawlspace in there, don't you?", Evan asked.

"Yeah", Alex said.

"Okay, let's take a look". Evan stepped inside while the rest of us waited out here. "Well, I don't see anything... it should be- HOLY SHIT!" I kept Alex from running in and ran to the closet myself.

"Evan! Are you yo-", but Evan's laughter made me stop and glare and slap the side of Evan's head.

"Dumbass!"

"I'm just fucking with you, here you go", Evan said as he handed the flashlight back to Alex before closing the closet. "There's nothing in there, but listen, just to be safe let's definitely get some stuff in front of it, like maybe close the closet-"

"I am in here Evan!", a rough voice yelled from inside the closet.

"Holy shit!", Evan yelled out.

"Out! Out now!", I yelled as I pulled Evan away from the closet.

We all made it outside the room safely, but for Alex and Jeff's safety it was decided that drastic actions would have to be taken. So we chained Alex's room shut.

"Alright, well… that should hold it, at least for… a very short while", Evan said as he checked the chains.

"Did we- did you get everything from there", Jeff asked Alex who replied,

"My bat. And my camera".

"It's okay, I'll get you a new bat", Evan said before pressing his ear up to the door.

"Hmm. Well, we'll check back in a couple day", Jeff said thoughtfully. "Yeah, we're not- you can stay in my room for… however long. I mean, I'm not- I'm not going back in there for a little bit".

"There's one bed", Alex said, and somehow that made us all chuckle a little.

"We'll think of something".

"You guys are gonna be real cozy", Evan laughed.

"Really, really cozy", I agreed with a chuckle.

"I'll sleep on the floor", Alex offered.

"What do you guys think about… Vinny?", Jeff changed the subject.

"Well, we hang out at each others places a lot. It could have just been misplaced", I pointed out, and Jeff seemed to consider this before Alex said,

"We'll call him".

"We should definitely check on him", Evan agreed and I nodded with this.

"...Wait", Jeff said when he saw Alex dialing Vinny's number on his phone.

"You're gonna what?", Evan asked, and I could tell he wanted to mess with Jeff a little, and I was happy to just watch the brief show.

"Call him", Alex answered simply.

"Oh no, it's a good idea", Evan said as he grinned over at me and Jeff. It was'nt long till Vince's phone was ringing in Jeff's hand.

"Your phone's ringing", Alex told Jeff.

Me and Evan then broke into a small laughing fit. Maybe it was cruel, but it was still funny as heck. To me and Evan at least, and even Jeff could'nt help but smile.

"Al-Alex, sweetie", I said as I started to calm down.

"We have Vince's phone. How are we suppose to talk to him if we have it?"


	12. Ryan

After the incident with whatever the hell was in Alex's closet, we took Alex to a hospital to get his arm checked out and he'll be perfectly fine. Though I'm still pissed that he did'nt go to a hospital untill me and Evan found out. We've also reinforced the baricade to his room, just incase. Some people have been messaging us about the creature and believe it's the 'Rake', frome some original creepypasta. Looking it up myself all I can say is, why us?

Vince is okay too. He said he lost his phone three days prior to when we found it and there was'nt anything weird or unusual on it so we decided to just leave it at that for the moment.

We've been trying to get in contact with the blogger, Damsel of Can You See the Words but we have'nt been successful with that.

We managed to get four of the Everymanhybrid wristbands, but not the rest because the distributor did not provide the merchandise. Ass.

So, other then that nothing else has happened, except that we were planning a fan meet up at Mercer County Park Marina. It was today infact, and I was'nt going to let anything stop me from going. All I had to do was feed Matilda and the kittens and I would go.

"Matilda, time for breakfast", I said as I put down the cat bowel in front of her bed, but it was only then did I notice that she was'nt there, and neither were her kittens. I was'nt hungry this morning. Maybe a little tired, but not hungry so I had only got dressed and came down to feed my pets. I guess in my rush I did'nt realise they were'nt there.

"Matilda?", I called out as I looked around the kitchen. I frowned a little. If it was just Matilda, I would'nt really be worried, but I doubt all five kittens could go missing as well. They had to be somewhere.

"Matilda? Matilda", I called out again. "Here puss, puss, puss". There was still no sign of them and I paused to think. I really wanted to go to the fan meet up, but I could'nt just leave the house when Matilda's kittens were missing. I jumped a little when I heard the phone next to my fridge ring and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you ready to go?", Vince asked from the other end. I paused a little before answering,

"Um... Actually, I might be a little late to the meet up. Matilda's missing and so are her kittens. If it was just Matilda I would'nt think much of it, but with the kittens...".

"No, it's cool. I understand", Vince said. "Do you want one of us to come over and help you look for them?"

"N-no. Uou guys go and start the fun, I'll look around and then I'll catch up", I assured Vince before I started to cough.

"Are... Are you okay?", Vince asked me.

"Ye-yeah. Just a smokers cough".

"Have you thought about going to a doctor?"

"I've considered it", I admitted. "But I'm use to it so I'm not really worried about it". Vince sighed.

"Well... okay. we'll meet up with you later then".

"Yeah, later". I hung up and began looking around my house for my missing Matilda and kittens. I looked around my house for at least an hour before I planned out what I would do. The thought that someone may have broken into my house did occur to me and it made me nervous, but I decided to give the benefit of the doubt and convinced myself they would turn up by the time I got home. If they did'nt then I would go to the police. I was worried, so I guess I was just tying to keep myself from jumping to conclusions.

With that in mind, I decided to just meet up with the guys and fans already. Since Jeff was going to be giving Evan, Vince, Jessie, Ryan and myself a lift home, I took a taxi up to the meeting point.

The only fan that had shown up was Nick (GreenFeathers), though to be fair, the meet up was a kind of short notice thing. Though Ryan did'nt show up at all, which is just weird. But the day was still fun, and laughs were had by all, like when Jeff claimed to be good at wrestling and when Evan dropped all the plastic forks and knives and Nick was a pretty cool guy and I would'nt mind hanging out with him again. Yep, a good ol' get together with no repercussion at all.

By the time evening came, Jeff was driving us home. Nick had already gone home so it was just Vince and Jeff in the front row while me, Evan and Jessie sat in the back row, in that order. Evan had his arms around me and Jessie as we were singing along with the song, 'Oh No You Did'nt'.

"First you try to trap me, now bust a cap in my ass. Oh no you did'nt! Such humiliation will bring inhiliation at last". As we sung this part Evan made a his hand around my shoulder into a claw shape before he gave the both of us a sort of one armed bear hug each as we swayed to the music. "Oh no you did'nt. It will be delicious, when I get vicious tomorrow. Oh no you did'nt!" Me and Evan were singing the song the loudest, while Vince was still filming. It got darker later on as we drove and Evan had the camera now

"All righty! So, I think this was a victorious day. We had our friend, uh, GreenFeathers, he was chilling with us, he is gone now, so now it is just Jessie, Claire, Jeff, Vinnie, and my handsome self".

"I'm curious what happened to the other group. I'm kinda worried...", Jeff was saying before Evan laughed.

"Yeah, there's apparently another group that was on their way..."

"One of our own didn't show up", Vince said, referring to Ryan. It was strange that he did'nt show up, but I suppose something probably came up that kept him from coming.

"...Claire?" I jumped a little when Vince suddenly asked me something.

"Er, what?"

"I said did you find your cats? You said they were missing this morning", Vince repeated himself.

"Oh, right. Er, I could'nt find Matilda or her kittens, but I'm guessing for the moment their just hiding, and if they're not I'm going to have assume someone kitty-napped them".

"Those, fiendish bastards", Evan dramatically said which made some of us laugh as Vince answered his phone when it began to ring.

"Hello?... Ryan? Ryan, slow down".

The rest of us became silent. Something about what Vince said was concerning, and rose curiosity as to what Ryan was freaking out about.

"Hello? Do you-you need to slow down when you're-", but Vince became silent and there was a six minute silence, during which Vince put his phone away.

"Is everything all right?", Evan was the first to ask as Jeff asked.

"What happened, bro?"

"What's wrong?", I questioned.

"I think Ryan just got in a car accident", Vince answered eventually.

"Oh, shit...", Evan muttered.

"Well, did he say where he was? Maybe we can call an ambulance and send them over to him?", I quickly suggested.

"He did'nt", Vince told us. That did'nt make any of us feel better to put it lightly.

"So... what should we do?", Jessie asked.

"...I' don't know", Vince admitted. "But, I'll call 911 anyway and let them know", he said as he started dialing. "Maybe at least that'll help anyway".

After dropping Jessie off at her home, we all decided to head back to my place for the rest of the night.

"So, what did 911 say?", Jeff asked Vince. We did'nt ask in the car because... Actually, I'm not too sure why. Maybe with all the supernatural bullshit that was going on we did'nt really want to ask as we hung out in my kitchen around the kitchen island with some cups of coffee. Vince sighed and said,

"Well, I gave them all the road routes that Ryan usually uses that I could think of and they said they would check those roads. I asked if we should go look for him but they said it would be best if we just waited".

"It's not like there'd be much we could do if we did find him", I muttered before sipping my coffee. "I mean, we would'nt have been able to lift him or even touch him without risking further damage". Evan snorted.

"So, basically all we can do is wait and see what happens?", Jeff asked, though it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Pretty much". Vince nodded. He looked down at the floor before asking me,

"Hey Claire, did you feed your cats this morning?"

"I left food for them yeah. Why, is the bowel empty?"

"Er, no. Still full", Vince said and I looked over Vince's shoulder and saw that the food I left for Matilda and the kittens was still full as it was when I left this morning.

"...That's not a good sign", I muttered. I swallowed as I tried to think of a logical explanation. They could have still been hiding, or... "How much you wanna bet someone broke into my house somehow and kitty-napped them?"

"Well, you've a house alarm don't you? So would'nt that be a bit...?" Jeff trailed off as I started to giggle a little.

"It's supernatural then, in't? That's all that seems to be happening to us since we started", I said with a grin. "'Sides, only Vince and Seth have the spare keys, so who else could break into my house? That thing that wants to fuck with us".

"Uh, Claire are you-?"

"While we were driving here I remembered some thing", I cut Vince off suddenly. "The fans, they mentioned in one of the hidden videos that they saw me looking at a tree with a noose in it. ...I'm pretty sure it was the same woods Eve hung herself in". Evan was about to say something but I cut him off and countinued.

"She use to draw pictures, since we were fourteen. That was when she supposedly began to have mental problems. I did'nt remember it untill recently, but those drawings are a lot like those ones. Y'know, the ones you draw when he's after you? She drew those. Then... she killed herself when we were sixteen. Do you remember?"

"Claire, I think maybe you maybe you should lay down for a while", Vince suggested but I did'nt bother respondinh or looking at any of my friends directly.

"Eve's dead, and thinking on it now I think we can say we know the cause of it. Not like it matters now, because it all ends the same does'nt it", I muttered as clutched my mug in a death grip, my hands shaking slightly. "We've heard the stories. His victims either die or dissapear and it won't be any different with us!" At that I banged my mug on the counter with enough to break it. I felt stunned and unsure what to say. I took a quick glance at the guys and seemed just as taken back.

"...I...I'm sorry, I don't know where...I'll just clean this up". I quickly picked the broken pieces and put them in the remnants of the mug.

"...Crazy girl be cute", Evan said with a grin in his attempt to break the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"You idiot", I mumbled, but I could'nt really hold back the smile since that line just seemed so random.

Jeff's phone then rang and Jeff answered it.

"Hello?...", Jeff listened and told us, "it's Ryan's mom". We looked at Jeff as he talked with Ryan's mom, a gut clenching feeling coming to me when I began to hear wailing from the phone.

"He's... Are you... Oh... Oh my God... Ye-yeah I'll come as soon as I can. Do you want me to pick you up? Okay, I'll be there". Jeff hung up and sighed. He seemed to be trying to phrase the words correctly in his head before he told us,

"Ryan's dead".

"Shit...", Evan mumbled.

"Was he really...in car accident?", I asked.

"His mom seems to think so, but she wants me to go with her to confirm his body".

"Want us to come with?", Vince asked Jeff who shuck his head.

"Nah, I think it's best if it's just me".

"Well, it looks like this night has been cut short". I sighed before I said to Vince and Evan, "well, since Jeff has to be somewhere else, want me to give you guys a lift home?"

"Yeah, sure".

"Thanks".

"Well, okay then", I said as I stood up and grabbed my car keys.

_"Thanks again for the lift", Evan said as I parked in his driveway. I had already dropped Vince off at his place, mainly because I had something to do here._

_"It's nothing. Er, by the way I think I left my coat here by accident yesterday and I had my camera in it so..."_

_"Oh, yeah I meant to tell ya. I have them in my kitchen", Evan said as we stepped out of my car._

_"Thanks, and do you mind if I use your bathroom?", I asked._

_"Go ahead", Evan said simply with a small shrug. "You remember which room, right?"_

_"Of course I do". I rolled my eyes. "I'll just grab my coat, use your bathroom and be on my way. Twenty minutes flat"._

_I had finished using the bathroom upstairs and opened my coat up to see my camera in there. I did notice a bit of weight in my coat when I first grabbed it but I did'nt give it much thought till now. I guess I must have left it in my coat and forgot about it. I turned it on just to check the battery and saw it was still full._

_"Hm, that's good", I murmured to myself as I put my coat on. I exited the bathroom and furrowed my eyebrows when I saw the electric lights were off and that candles were lit giving a dim lighting. How did this happen? I left the camera on as I was about to walk back to the kitchen and ask Evan if there was some sort of power shortage or if this was meant to be a joke when I heard Evan laugh._

_"You, you really, you really think that you're the boss?"_

_"Evan?", I murmured questionly. My curiousity grew as I took silent steps towards the kitchen as Evan countinued._

_"You really think that you can just.. tell all of us what to do, and we'll do it. They might, maybe. But me, not so much, chuckles. I know, oh, I know you're powerful. I know you're a big strong man..."._

_By now I was near the doorway to the kitchen. From what I could tell there were candles in there as well and Evan was sitting at the table, talking to... whoever was sitting across from him. I don't know why, but I suddenly had a itching in my throat that made me want to cough, but I surpressed it as best I could so I could hear the rest of what Evan was talking about._

_"...But you gotta remember who brought you these little fish. You gotta remember that whatever I want, I get. Whatever I want! If I want their fucking blood, then I will take it!"_

_"What the hell is going on?", I whispered loud enough for the camera to pick up. The itching was getting worse as I stepped closer to the doorframe and then into the kitchen. Evan did'nt notice me as I entered and countinued talking. I became more worried when I noticed that the chair across from Evan was empty._

_"There ain't a GOD damn thing you can do about it. You may scare Evan, but he's just a bitch. Not me". Evan picked up a cleaver from the table and pointed it at the chair as I really fought to keep myself from coughing. _

_"I will fuck you up the next chance I get". Evan then started to look at his cleaver as he said, "now.. let's talk about these little fishes"._

_"Ev-Evan?", I coughed out Evan seemed to pause._

_"...Yeah? Claire?"_

_"Wh-what are you...", I was still coughing as Evan stood up, still holding the cleaver._

_"Hey man, how you doin'? I did'nt see you there. I was just talkin' out loud". _

_I'm not too sure why I thought it, it was just Evan. He liked to do crazy shit sometimes. But as my coughing got worse, I felt the urge to run. I turned around and was about to run when I felt a burning pain in my head and I felt my legs give out. I was coughing even heavier as I felt on my side and a metalic taste came to my mouth. My vision became blurred as I looked up and I saw a tall figure before everything went black._

"AGH!", I yelled as I sat up quickly. I was panting as I rubbed my face, feeling some sweat coming down.

"What a... what a crazy dream", I mumbled as took my hand off my face, only to freeze when I saw something shocking. I was outside, on a lawn. My camera was hanging around my neck and looked to be running. However I got here must be on it. I was standing up, feeling dazed when I heard a yell,

"Claire!"

Turning around I saw Jeff running off the deck of his house (I then realised I was on Jeff's lawn) and he made his way straight towards me.

"Where the hell have you been?!", he demanded.

"Wh-what are you...?"

"Dude, you've been missing for like, a week!"

"What?"

"A week!", Jeff emphasised. "We called Seth, he said he had'nt heard from you, and the others but they did'nt hear anything either. Evan said you left his house and your car was at your house but you were'nt there! Vince had to use his spare key to let is in and look for you there!"

"I've been gone a full week?", I repeated. It could'nt be. It just...could'nt...

"Well, you were", Jeff said, calming down a little. He then sighed and said, "look, let's just step inside. You can have some breakfast or something".

"R-right". I nodded and stepped inside with Jeff. I don't know what the hell happened or why. I doubt I ever will though.

* * *

**I've done a rough blueprint of Claire's house on my Deviantart account if your curious. I just thought, why not?**


	13. Rescue the Damsel

Well, it turned out I really had been missing for a week. Why exactly I don't know, but with everything going on maybe that is for the best. We've looked into the site where Ryan died, but we've from the report that the glass of his car was on the inside, like it had been broken inwards. And with the email Ryan sent Vince about some guy messaging him with a application for a 'SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT' thing and asking for a pint of blood, I feel like this was more murder then anything. Probably caused by this, 'HABIT' guy. However me and the guys are signed up for this game, as rabbits two through five. Half of the first task was already set up, picking five items that you treasure, and the second was posted today to put one of those items in a bag and bury it.

"Hey, Claire?" I turned my attention to Evan. We were currently hanging out in Vince's basement waiting for Jeff to show up while I was messing around with my camera. Jeff was late for some reason. I hope he and Alex were okay and that thing did'nt break out of Alex's room.

"What did you bury for the first task thing?"

"Me? Just buried a picture I did in fifth grade for a art contest. Won first place", I answered with a small shrug. "You guys?"

"The prettiest knife you ever saw", Evan said with a grin. I don't know what surprises me least. What he buried or how he talked about his knife.

"My limited edition of The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time", Vince answered and I gave him a look.

"Seriously?", I questioned. Vince just mumbled something before a doorbell could be heard.

"Must be Jeff", Vince said as he stood up for the sofa we were sitting on to go upstairs. Shortly after, Jeff came rushing down the stairs.

"He, what's the hurry? That thing break out of Alex's room?", Evan asked as he immediately stood up.

"N-no. I was just checking up the Everyman account, and Witch put up another video".

"Again?" I stood up to join in on the conversation.

"Yeah, and I think it's pretty important".

"Well, let's look at it then", Vince sighed as Jeff walked over to Vince's computer and quickly pulled up YouTube.

"So, what's the name of the vid' this time?", I asked as we looked over Jeff at the screen.

"'To aId My indEcisive friends'", Jeff answered and Evan snorted.

"Yeah, 'cause friends stalk you, hack your account, possibly murder someone and just act like a bitch in general", Evan said sarcastically as Jeff started the video up.

There was no sound this time, except for foot steps. The camera was pointed downwards so it was looking at the grey floor and the jeans and sneakers. Occaisionally the bottom of the walls would be seen, which were a yellowish colour. It seemed to be just that for the first few seconds untill text appeared on screen.

_'Hmm...This is easy. Not even a key'._

The walker turned the corner, briefly looking at the window of a small office, and from the reflection it seemed to pretty much confirm this as Witch. She pointed the camera back at her feet again as she walked and soon stopped at a door.

_'Is she here?'_

Witch pointed the camera in through a small window of the door into what looked a patients room. There was a girl sitting on the bed there, and by the looks of it she had'nt noticed Witch yet.

_'Ah, she is'._

The girl looked up but just as she did Witch seemed to walk away again, going back the same route she used previously. It went black again before more words came up.

_'If I can do it, what's stopping you? You already know how to get in._

_'Cordially yours,_

_'The Witch'._

"Hey, was'nt that that Damsel girl?", I asked outloud and Jeff nodded as he said.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that's the hospital I work at. I heard there was a girl being held for mental evaluation. I did'nt think much of it at first, but since this more or less confirms she's there, we can break her out".

"What?", I questioned. They could'nt have been serious.

"Sounds like a plan", Evan said with a grin.

"You have the keys", Vince asked.

...Oh, God damn it!

"Wait, guys, wait!", I said before they could start planning. "Look, I want to save her as much as you guys. But we have to consider some stuff. One, if we get caught we'll be in serious trouble and the police are'nt exactly our friends. Two, this is kidnapping and three, I can't be the only one who thinks it's weird that Witch would post this. For all we know, this is a trap".

"Look, no one can deny you have good points. Okay?", Vince admitted. "But we don't really have too much of a choice here-"

"Of course we do, we can just wait it out", I pointed out. "The police will have to let her go eventually and we'll talk to her then".

"Geez, just say you don't want to fucking help already", Evan said at me, his tone daring me to argue.

"Oh for the love of- Look, I do want to help her get out. I seriously do", I said, feeling a bit exasperated. "But we have to consider the damn consequences. What about Jeff's job there, huh? He has the most to lose. If we're caught he could lose his job!"

"I'm willing to risk it", Jeff mumbled.

"You can't be serious. Not with-", before I could countinue I was struck with a loud coughing fit.

"Need some water?", Vince asked me.

"Su-su-sure", I coughed out. When Vince came back with the water I quickly gulped half of it down.

"Okay, I seriously think you should go to a doctor for that cough", Vince said.

"It's not that bad", I muttered.

"Are you kidding me? Your cough's been getting worse for months now".

"He's right there, it's been like that since... since", Jeff trailed as he tried to pin point a date while I rolled my eyes.

"Look, if it'll make you drop the subject we'll go rescue Damsel!, I said before adding, "I'm fine I just... I'm just fine".

A few days after that we actually went to the hospital Jeff worked at, to rescue/kidnap Damsel.

"I still can't believe we're doing this", I muttered as we walked carefully through the halls, nearing a intersection. The others did'nt hear me though I guess since I heard Vince say,

"According to the record she's in room one-forty-one I believe? And we should be coming up on room one-forty- here we are. So what I'll do is I'll go get her, she's down this hallway, you guys- keep watch", Vince said as he walked down a different hallway. I was already starting to wonder why one of us did'nt just stay in the car as a get-away driver as I looked around nervously.

"Jeff, you want some hose?", Evan asked as he pointed to a fire hose. As much as I did'nt like puns I could'nt help but chuckle a little.

"Always", Jeff answered quietly.

"I got plenty of hose", Evan chuckled.

"Too bad I'm not one of them", I mumbled as Jeff handed the camera to Evan.

"Here, take this".

"All right".

"Be right back", was all Jeff said before he ran down a hallway opposite of where Vince ran down.

"Why do I have- but I'm not a good cameramaaaaaan", Evan said childishly before he offered the camera to me. "Claire?"

"Nah, you need to learn how to use technology", I said with a small smirk.

"Your being mean".

"Nah, just honest", I teased. Evan just moved the camera around as we waited for Jeff and Vince to return.

"Okay, so, in a hospital-"

"We have to go, right now-", Vince suddenly came back pulling Damsel behind him.

"Vinnie, Vinnie, stop, stop, what the fuck are you doing-"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on Jeff's-"

"What the fuck is going on?", Damsel interrupted Evan who tried again,

"Jeff went into another room-"

"What is this?" Evan was interrupted again. This time by a security guard that was making his way towards us. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shit!", me and Evan said simultaneously before Evan said,

"Hey listen, this is a big misunderstanding. We're here because-"

"What is going on-" But just as the guard reached the intersectionm Jeff charged out and tackled him to the ground. Needless to say, he has earned the title of badass.

"Whoa, holy shit!", Evan laughed before we started to run like hell. "Oh, good boy, Jeff, good man!", Evan started laughing again, a little manically. "Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, he's comin' he's comin'-"

"Just fucking run!", I yelled as I pushed him out the door after Vince and Damsel before running out with them. We ran across the lawn and sidewalks in front of the hospital untill we made it back to Vince's car. Evan and Damsel were already sitting in the back and Vince was in the driver seat. I was waiting outside keeping a eye out for Jeff.

"Well that escalated quickly", Evan commented.

"That's putting it lightly", I muttered before I saw Jeff running out, the guard just behind him. "Shit, Jeff's still being followed and-double shit!"

"What?" I did'nt answer Evan and quickly ran to Jeff who was grabbed by the guard. Not really thinking, I tackled both to the ground and in the confussion the guard let go of Jeff.

"Run damn it! Run, run, run!", I yelled as I shoved Jeff off and pushed him forword. The guard was in the middle of trying to stand up but I quickly kicked him in the stomach before running back to the car and jumping in the back seat just in time to hear Evan say,

"Attaboy, attaboy Jeff. And nice kick there Claire", Evan said as we high fived and Vince started the car just as the guard was running up to the car.

We managed to get out without doing further harm to the guard. Dear God I hope he never recognises me. Anyway, the drive was, em... awkward to say the least.

"...What the fuck is going on?", Damsel was the first to break the silence. Oh so elegantly as Evan chuckled nervously.

"Apparently you're the damsel?", Jeff asked, kinda lamely.

"Really?", Vince asked Jeff. I think he was thinking along the same lines as me.

"No, this isn't funny. No-"

"if you just calm down-", Vince started talking over her. "Calm down, and we can- really, this is all a rational plan, we thought it out, um-".

"We figured we'd, uh, we'd break you out", Evan explained before Damsel asked in a irritated tone,

"Why right now?"

"We had blueprints..."

"Well, because we felt bad-"

"Well, because, you didn't belong in there!"

"Because it was mostly, kinda our fault. Except mine". We said over eachother.

"No, no, not right now, now really wasn't the good time", Damsel said as she shuck her head.

"Why? We figured you'd be happy!"

"Seriously! A little gratitude would be nice-", Evan and Vince talked over eachother before Damsel explained.

"No, I'm, I would be- I'd be fucking stoked if they weren't releasing me today".

There was a silence in the car, broken this time by my giggles. I just assaulted a guard.


	14. Merry Xmas

"Sooo, how's Steph?", I asked Evan when he came into the kitchen. We went back to Evan's place after our adventure at the hospital and Stephanie (or Damsel as she goes by on her blog) was tired so Evan let her sleep up in his room. The rest of us were at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee for Evan and Jeff and a empty glass for me to dump to ash from my lit cigarette.

"She's fine. Said she was just tired and wanted to lie down for a bit", Evan said as he sat pulled a chair out to sit on. "So, what now?"

"Well, we'll ask her about the problem and see if she can be of any help", Vince said.

"And what if she can't? And we can't just leave her. For all we know the cops might be looking for her", Evan told him and I nodded in agreement.

"He's right Vinny. She's gonna have to stay with one of us untill the cops cool it. Or at least just have her rotate between the four of us, or at least two of us".

"Well, we'll wait 'till she wakes up and we'll ask what she wants. It's only fair", Jeff said with a simple shrug.

"That's true", I mumbled. "I mean, we did kidnap her".

"No we did'nt!", Evan argued. "We just...liberated her. Like the whale from that movie".

"'Free Willy'?", Jeff asked slowly at Evan's random comparison.

"Yeah", Evan nodded and we stayed silent for a moment before I asked,

"Evan... Are you comparing Steph to a whale?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Calm down kids", Vince told us. "First, I think we need to talk about some other stuff. See if we can think of what to ask Steph".

"Well, I personally think we should ask ourselves first, 'why did Witch post that video'?", I stated seriously. There had to have been a reason, and I want to know why.

"Who knows. Maybe she's on our side secretly?", Vince suggested. Cue me and Evan snorting.

"Dude, she killed chickens and put them on your lawn. Hell, one of my neighbours had chickens and they apparently went missing around that time", I argued. "Not to mention she posted a video of her pulling a dead body on camera and punched me in the stomach before kicking me. That bitch has got to be working with Slendy. For all we know, she only wanted us to get Stephanie because it's all part of some complicated plan".

"Look, whatever plan this is part of, Witch has it now so we might as well countinue from here and hope it does'nt lead to anything bad", Vince mumbled.

"Yeah. That seems to happen a lot now", Jeff muttered.

"Well, speaking of trouble. What're we gonna do about the cops?", Evan brought up, and he had a pretty good point there. I was surprised that Evan of all people thought of that.

"He's right", I said, rubbing my face a little. "I mean, lets face it. There's no doubt the law won't smile at us about this. At least not in our favour. It's bad enough we broke into a hospital and...", I did finger quotes as I through a look at Evan. "...'Liberated', Stephanie. But me and Jeff did attack that guard, albeit Jeff really only tackled him. But the two of us are still more likely to be in trouble".

"Just-just calm down", Vince held his hands up. "Look. It's true we're not likely to get off easy for this, but I think if we just lay low for a couple days, a couple weeks at the most, then we'll be fine".

"What about the security footage?", Jeff asked and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Oh shit", Vince said, realization of that problem dawning on him. "I guess we were so busy with everything else we forgot about that".

"I can't beleive we did'nt think of that", I groaned. "What should we do?"

"Well, I could go in and-"

"NO!", we all shouted at Jeff, who nearly jumped at our answer before Evan slapped the back of his head and muttered, 'idiot' under his breath.

"Wha- I'm jus-"

"Dude. You just broke into the place you work at!", Vince told him, stressing on the words, 'place' and 'work'. "If you go, they are immediately going to sic the cops on you, and all of this would have been for nothing!"

"But I-"

"No, Jeff", I told him sternly. "If not for yourself think of Alex. Do you really want him to spend Christmas without you because you had to be reckless?" I did'nt want to bring that up, but it was the only thing I could think of to convince him to not do anything. It seemed to work since Jeff sighed in defeat.

"We're serious man", Evan told him. "If you even think-"

"I won't, okay?", Jeff snapped at us. "I just- I just... Forget about it".

"Okay...okay", Vince mumbled as I blew smoke from my mouth.

"So, now that we've decided what we're gonna do about the cops, what should we do now?", I asked as I tapped my cigarette on the rim of the glass.

"Well, we could-". My phone then rang interrupting Vince and I quickly looked at it. "Sorry, it's my mom. Gotta answer it".

"Wonder what she'll talk about this time?", Evan joked lightly.

"Maybe it'll beat the last one", I mused. "Last time she called she said congratulations on having a baby".

"You have a great pregnancy figure", Vince joked.

"It's my clothes. They're magic", I laughed lightly before I walked over to the stove and answered the call. You might think it rude of me to be laughing about my mom's interesting conversations, but none of us are laughing at her, just the stuff she comes up with.

"Hi mom. How are you?", I asked as the others countinued on with plans.

"I was just having tea with Catherine and Heathcliff", my mom answered sweetly. She really liked the book 'Wuthering Heights'. In my opinion, it's a kinda a Victorian version of 'Twilight' when you compare them.

"Really? And how are they?", I asked, going along with my mother's insane mind.

"Catherine is as lovely as ever, and Heathcliff is still a charmer. He was asking for you actually. I think he's trying to make Catherine jealous".

Me and Heathcliff. An abusive man who's revenge plot does'nt even envolve murder and only marries Isabella to make Catherine jealous even though Catherine is kind of a two timing skank who wants her cake and eat it too. Yeah, not happening.

"Well, I'm already dating Seth I'm not available".

"That's a shame", mom commented. "By the way, a man was here earlier. He wanted me to say you did well tonight". My face dropped and the cigarette nearly fell out of my mouth before I quickly took it out.

"What do you mean?", I asked seriously.

"He just said that, and that he'll leave a present in the basement".

"What?", I felt pale now.

"Claire? Everything okay?" I ignored Jeff and quickly told my mom,

"I have to go now. Love you". I ended the call and smushed my cigarette in my glass before I asked Evan,

"Evan, do you've a weapon close by?"

"Well in the drawer-"

"Preferably not a knife", I quickly added. I wanted defense, not to kill someone for God's sake.

"Not including knives... Nothing", Evan said. "Why?"

"Mom said a guy visited her, and that there would be a 'present' in the basement", I told the guys.

"Shit, you serious?", Evan asked, looking pissed at the prospect that someone broke into his house a second time.

"Well, she did'nt who's basement", I corrected. "But, we should probably check yours. Just incase".

"Better safe then sorry I guess", Vince said as Evan pulled a drawer out and grabbed a cleaver.

"Let's go", Evan said, using a fake deep voice.

We made our way carefully, Evan in the lead. The only sounds were our footsteps as we went downs the stairs and onto the basement floor. Everything seemed okay and untouched.

"Maybe your mom was just being, y'know, herself?", Vince suggested before he paused and sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

"Smells like something died down here", Jeff commented as he wrinkled his nose a bit. "Are there rats here or something?"

"I doubt it", Evan muttered before he stopped as he looked behind one box.

"Erm, Claire...your cats were er, those kinda greyish kind of cats with black stripes. Right?"

I did'nt bother asking him why he would ask something like that and quickly stepped to his side and looked behind the box. The second I took a sharp, almost squeeky sounding gasp and spun around as I put my hands up to my mouth.

Behind the box was a tabby kitten. It had been cut from the navel to it's throat and some of it's tiny organs pulled out and made into a make-shift pillow for it's head where it's ears had been cut off and laying beside it along with a small eye. Its' tail was cut off and tied around it's throat with blood slowly pooling around it.

"Shit...", Vince mumbled when he and Jeff looked as well.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh shit. Oh fuckin' shit", I repeated under my breath over and over. I still could'nt get the grisly image out of my head.

"Um... What should we do?", Jeff asked softly.

"Claire?", Vince asked me. I swallowed and I answered but did'nt turn around.

"Well, there were five kittens. So maybe they're..." But I could'nt finish what I could'nt even believe myself.

"Look, um...", Vince paused to think briefly before continuing with, "look, Evan you stay here with Steph. Me, Jeff and Claire will go to her place to check everything's okay there and if it is we'll check our places too".

"Right, right but er, what do we do with the body?", Evan asked. "Do er, you want me to wrap it in a towel and put it in a box for you or something?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks", I mumbled. I did'nt really care as to how Evan referred to one of my dead kittens as simply a body. I was just glad he was willing to take care of the body so I would'nt have to look at it again.

"Well... Here we are", Vince said as Jeff parked in front of my garage. "Y'know, I still have the spare key to your house, so we could just look ourselves if you..."

"No, it's okay", I said from the back. "I... I'll be fine", I assured them as I stepped outside with them and together made our way inside my house.

Everything seemed fine as we looked around the house from the second floor to the basement. Everything seemed okay, and there was no smell of death so far.

"Well, maybe they only killed one?", Jeff suggested when we came back to my kitchen from the basement. "And they choose Evan's place because they somehow knew we'd be there".

"That's a bit of a wild guess though, is'nt it?", Vince questioned. Him and Jeff countinued talking as I looked through my sliding glass doors and squinted my eyes. I could have sworn I saw something on the doorstep. I unlocked the doors and slid them open and saw a box with a bow on top and picked it up before looking at the tag.

_'Merry Xmas'_

I would have made a inward comment about it being to early for presents if it was'nt for the fact that one of my cats was dead. I opened the box but what I saw inside made me shriek and drop the box and move back so quickly I fell on my rear and as I clasped my hands to my mouth for the second time that night.

"Claire, wha-oh holy shit", was what Vince said when he and Jeff saw what was inside the box. It was Matilda.

Or her severed head more like. Placed in the box with cotton under it with some fresh blood stains and her jaw slightly open.

I stood up, shaking as Jeff helped me up.

"Wh-who would...", I could barely say the words as I slowly walked up to the door. I was starting to feel nausea from all the blood and gore I've been seeing tonight.

"I don't know man. I don't know", Vince murmured. I looked through the doors to the back yard and gulped. It was dark so I could'nt see what was outside, but I think I did see something, so I turned on the light switch for the back lights and what I saw made me cry.

There were remains of my dead cats all across the grass and even some entrails hanging from the trees. It was clear that their deaths were horrible and slow.

I felt weak in my knees and gripped onto the doorframe as I struggled to keep my dinner down as both my friends swore.

"You going to be okay, Claire?", Seth asked me as the both of us, Vince, Jeff, Alex, Stephanie and Evan stood in the snowy woods at the grave we had dug for all six of my pets that was now covered in dirt. The morning after we found the horrid fates of my cats, Vince, Jeff, Evan and Seth got together and gathered the remains. I would have helped but Seth insisted I stay in my room while they took care of everything and put the remains in a box. I considered calling the police, but with everythng that was happening lately, I doubted they would be of any help.

"Ye-yeah", I murmured as Seth put a arm around my shoulders. I was better then I was two days ago, but that did'nt mean I was feeling totally well.

"Thanks for the help by the way", I told Vince and the others.

"It's nothing", Vince said. "Um, do you want us to stay? Because we honestly don't mind-"

"Y-you guys can go, I'll be fine here", I told them as I looked back at the grave.

"I'll stay with her", I heard Seth say to the others and the sounds of their footsteps fading away was the next thing I heard besides the others saying goodbye. Seth moved behind me and hugged me.

"It'll be okay", he murmured before kissing my cheek.

"That's what I've been telling myself since '08, but each year something fucked up happens", I mumbled. First, Eve hung herself. Then dad died in that hunting accident. Mom's at the funny farm, some guy is fucking with me and the others, Jessayln's gone, Ryan's dead, Jeff and Alex's parents are dead and now some sicko brutalized my cats", I said, listing off all the deaths or messed up things that have happened in the span of two years for me. "Why does everyone I come in contact with die?!"

"That's not true", Seth cooed. "I'm still here, and so are our friends and your mom still has a chance", he tried to assure me.

"I know but sometimes I just feel like...", I trailed off as I looked at the grave.

"Feel like...?"

"...I feel like I should just throw in the towel", I barely whispered. It was quiet, and I thought maybe Seth did'nt hear me untill...

"Don't you EVER, say that again", Seth told me firmly. "Your stronger then that. You've lasted this long, so what's to stop you?"

"I know, but the fact someone actually did this to innocent pets-"

"Claire, your strong", Seth told me as he tightened his hug. "You've survived up to now, and I know you can keep going. Just don't let life win. Demand to see life's manager when they give you lemons, and threaten to use the lemons to burn their house down!"

I could'nt help but laugh at that. This was what I loved about Seth. He somehow always managed to pull me out of my depression whenever I felt it.

"Good, your laughing", he said in a cheerful ton. "Jusy keep that smile on for tonight".

"Why?", I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Welllll...", Seth grinned as he talked. "I know you've nothing else on tonight, and it so happens I know a thing or two about ice skating".

"You mean..."

"Yeup. We're ice skating tonight under a moon that matches your skin tone".

"I did'nt know you knew how to skate", I commented.

"I was the co-ordinator of... whoever won the skating events of the last Winter Olympics", Seth said in a dramatic way and I laughed again.

"You don't even watch the Winter Olympics let alone know who won!"

"Does it really matter now?", Seth questioned as he spun me around in a hug.

"I guess not", I giggled and we smiled at one another.

"...I love you, Claire", Seth murmured.

"Love you too, Seth", I murmured before pecking his lips.

"Now let's not start making-out outside. Our lips might freeze together in this temperture".

For the rest of the day I felt a lot better. Seth really could'nt have picked a better way for me to cheer up. But the next day, Jeff called us over to tell us something.

The day after we, 'liberated' Stephanie, Jeff had gone back to the hospital (to which I responded by slapping the back of his head). But strangely enough it seemed like no one even knew about the incident at the hospital. But, there had been a tragic accident. Aparently a housekeeper at the hospital had been moving tanks, and possibly put more over the limit in a room (during which a security guard had been walking by), and one of the tanks busted and created an enclosed fire, in which both people were killed.

But then it gets weird.

Aparently, a certain girl that should have been around that area at the time had been discharged earlier that week, and should'nt have even been there. That and the incident happened at around five to six that night, but we checked the timestamp of the camera footage we had when we were there and it shows we were there at around six.

So either the time on the camera is wrong, or there was some sort of time loop bullshit.

* * *

**I want to say thanks to Nyx for the last review. To be honest, I don't really mind that you ship Clevan XD Though to be honest, in my story canon Evan and Claire are just friends. I must admit I am kinda tempted to just pair them together, but Stephanie and Evan's baby might have an important plot device in future entires. True, I could just make it so that Claire get's pregnant instead, but with the plans I have for Claire, it probably would'nt be a good idea for Claire to be pregnant. BUT, I might do a one shot to make up for this :3**

**Also, since you seem good with creating names, care to come up with a name for Noah and Rachel in my TribeTwelve story? I think Timbecca is a good enough one for my Marble Hornets story.**

**Also, while I'm here I just want to say that I've changed 'The Marble Hornets Sketch Show' to 'The Slenderman Sketch Show', and it's now going to include Everymanhybrid and TribeTwelve. In fact the latest chapter feature the crew, Claire, Corenthal and Habit singing :D And on my Deviantart account I've done rough blueprints of Claire's house. Because I can.**


	15. Ignorant

There has'nt been much disturbance since I buried Matilda and her kittens. The most disturbing thing so far was that the grave containg Vince's dead cat of six years was dug up and there was blood around it. I guess whoever the hell did it does'nt like cats very much. And it was made more depressing since it was the Christmas season. This would be my second Christmas without my family, but I still had my friends so I was'nt going to be alone.

Jeff was in the basement and me, Vince and Evan were in the kitchen, having come back from Wawa's. Stephanie was with us too but she went downstairs. I was filming us on my camera while Evan was singing Christmas carols in Latin as he held his Wawa's cup with yellow soda. Letting him drink something filled with lots of sugar was probably not the best idea. Though I'm kinda curious as to how he knows Latin. Over Evan's singing, Vince said to the viewers,

"Guy's we're gonna start but we gave Evan an energy drink/soda. It was a perfect idea actually, but in... uh... happy news I guess? Good news?"

"Happy news, bro?", Evan asked.

"Happy news".

"Really?", I said.

"In case you guys didn't realize...", Vince said to the viewers again as Evan made a animal noise and I giggled. "...Or not happy news... anyway...Steph"

"37 people died on a bus today!", Evan said over Vince in a newscaster voice.

"That's not even funny", Vince scolded as I slapped the back of Evan's head playfully. "Steph went downstairs and left her phone with the-

"Two biggest in real life trolls ever?", I filled in. "Along with the wood nymph who'll watch in glee".

"Yeah", Vince chuckled. "So what we're gonna do, we're gonna mess with her phone a little bit. And I'm thinking, I'm thinking that we should change her voicemail? And let's see what's going on".

"Change her voicemail?"

"Change her voicemail", Vince repeated Evan as he began fidgeting with the phone as Evan laughed.

"Hey, are there any saved messages?", I asked, only for the phone to answer for Vince.

"Hello. You have one saved voice mail".

"Saved message! Let's listen to this!", Vince said.

"Cause you know this is gonna be good".

"And that Steph won't be pissed", I said after Evan as we listened to the phone.

"First voice message: ...Steph, Steph, that thing you were talking about_..._I saw it, Steph I saw wh... he's real he's right here. You're right you're so right what the hell does he want? I think he's following me". From the moment we recognised the voice, Jessalyn's, we all frowned and felt disturbed by what we were hearing, which was'nt helped by the occaisional static. Or the screaming that was heard in the back round at one point. "Steph, please please pick up". There was then a high pitched manical laughter. "Oh God Oh G-". Jessa's voice was distorted by the laughter and the bursts of static before the phone said,

"End of saved messages". I stared down at the phone, feeling ill in my stomach. With everything else that was happening, I did'nt really think too much of what Jessa's final moments may have been like.

"Oh, shit", Evan's voice broke me from my train of thoughts as he grabed the phone and it was only then that I noticed that Jeff was in the room.

How much did he hear?

"Alright", Evan said as all of us, except Vince, sat in the basement to talk to Stephanie. Jeff filming us. "This is a little strange, a little formal but I wanted to, I wanted to ask you, you know, a simple question-"

"The masses demand answers", Jeff interrupted. More like he demands answers in my opinion. But, maybe the same could be said for all of us.

"Uh huh. And we... we demand answers", Evan told Stephanie. "We broke you out-"

"Kidnaped", I corrected Evan.

"Liberated", Evan corrected back before talking to Steph again. "Not only because, you know, because you didn't belong there, but also, because we think that you can help us. You seem to know more about this. One thing I want to ask you is... how do we stop him?"

"There's...", Stephanie seemed a bit unsure what to say. "I highly doubt that there's any way to stop him. I mean, you guys have tried to stop him more than I've tried to stop him, and, like, I'm just a, I'm just a victim". Had it been anyone else, I might have thought that a bit too self-defensive sounding. But from Stephanie's blog, how she lost her family because of him, I guess we could hardly blame her. Evan rubbed his face as Stephanie said, "I'm sorry, I just, I just don't think that there's any way... to stop him".

"Great", Evan muttered under his breath.

"I don't think he has a weakness".

"Oh, well, yeah, I mean... we've tried everything short of a rocket launcher", Evan mused.

"Maybe a bigger car?", Jeff suggested.

"Maybe a bigger car", Evan nodded as he started to grin slightly. "Maybe a bigger car with knives attached to the front and baseball bats swinging from the top".

"And my brother doing a handstand on the front", Jeff added.

"That'll work", Evan agreed.

"Maybe we could also steal a rocket launcher from a government base and attach it to the car", I suggested.

"Yeah...the ultimate weapon!", Evan laughed.

"I mean...Me and Jeff have pretty much got away with assaulting a guard, even if it was kind of a fluke, so what's to stop our future crimes?"

Later on, it was me and the guys talking in Jeff's basement. Stephanie left the room for a bit and we used this time to talk in private.

"People are gonna be wanting answers", Jeff pointed out as we talked over what Stephanie told us.

"Alright, well, then they're not going to get any", Evan said matter of factly. "I mean, she's not some oracle that knows everything about this... about our situation, I mean, she's just a scared girl. She's just hiding from something that's dangerous".

"The only way she got this far is because she makes herself ignorant", Jeff said, mostly to himself though Evan responded,

"Yeah, exactly".

"Yeah", Vince agreed

"Well, on the brighter...Well, not as dim side at least", I began. "She's with people who know what she's going through at the very least, and if anything that's possibly the only good thing so far from this".

The second trial of HABIT's little contest was pretty simple enough. It was just electing leaders and runts, and then electing which leader to eliminate. The leader that got picked had to take fifteen down with him and Jeff convinced the guy to eliminate him, me, Vince, Evan and Alex (who entered without Jeff's permission). So we we're out of the competition which I think is a good thing considering the third trial involved losing a friend which I could'nt afford since my friends and boyfriend were all I had left now.

Damsel's been staying with Evan while the police are still at her place. She's actually a nice addition to our mentally tortured group. While she only knows so much as us about our tall stalker, she has so far been a pretty cool friend to have and the two of us have bonded over our interest in art. That and she... She reminds me of Eve.

I went to my doctor about two weeks ago and I got the results back. Aparently I'm healthy as a crab.

Bullshit.

Besides that however, I'm pretty happy. Why you may ask? Because I may finally convince the guys that the hidden videos are fucking real! One of the fans, CoffeeCollie, sent in a CD that has all of the current hidden videos burned onto. Not to sound smug but when the guys see how right I was I am going to do the first thing that comes to mind when we're done watching.

"You have to stop hitting me!", Evan told Stephanie when she slapped him as Jeff set the videos up for us to watch. We were at Jeff's house and Stephanie was sitting between Vince and Evan who was between Stephanie and me.

"Or hit him harder", Vince suggested.

"Do it", I encouraged.

"I'm going to call child services", Evan pouted before he looked to the screen... or, due to awkward positioning and timing, Jeff's buff. "I have the best view in the world right now, look at that".

"This is awkward", Jeff mumbled as Steph giggled.

"He's getting you confused for either me or Stephanie", I said bluntly.

"I don't even know why we're entertaining this", Evan mumbled.

"Just to, to get everyone off our backs pretty much", Vince answered as he made calming motions with his hands. Mine clenched into fists. "We've got enough on our plates right now, let's just, you know..."

"I feel like their just gonna just keep doing it, sending us these, so-"

"That's because they exist damn it and the fans are trying to fucking help us!", I snaped. "And after this, you'll see they're fucking right".

"Geez, calm down", Evan told me as he held his hands up. I just grumbled as the video started. CoffeeCollie was seen standing in a black coat and dark hat and filming himself in a mirror.

"Hey EverymanHYBRID, as we discussed, here are the elusive morse code videos. I hope they play back properly for you and that you can see them. Other than that I just want to wish you guys good luck with everything you've been up to. This is Benjamin Wilson, AKA CoffeeCollie, here's the footage".

By the sounds of the guys, they were sounding reluctant still about this. But soon I would be laughing like a mad woman when they see how wrong they were.

God... I sound like a bitch. Don't I?

The video then began, but no sooner had it started did I black out.

_"I mean... It's not like we did anything wrong. We were just playing a game!", Evan said with a look as if he was in trouble and knew it._

_"We used to do it all the time in the home doctor", Vince explained. "I mean every weekend we played these games!"_

_"We just wanted to find the hidden treasure", Stephanie said in a sad tone._

_I think a shadow passed over us then, but none of us did anything about it._

_"I'm sorry that you and Miss Maryann had to drive this far...", Jeff began to apologise for us. "...But we were trying to get back on... on our own. He got us there in an instant, I don't know why it took us so long to get home"._

_"It-it's not like we unlocked the door, or broke the door or anything, he just... we didn't even use 'em", Evan said as Jeff said over him,_

_"We saw how to get there"._

_"We were just playing pretend", Vince began explaining again. "I...I don't know what happened"._

_"It was an accident. Honest", I said in a whispery tone. "It was a accident and I-I-I...", I then broke down crying and held my face in my palms. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."._

I broke into hard coughs as my eyes shot open. I looked up from the floor I was lying on and looked up at Vince and Jeff who looked like they have had nose bleeds, and eye bleeds in Jeff's case.

"Wh-what did... How did...", I mumbled before I noticed something wet around my mouth and put a hand to my face, feeling fresh blood coming from my nose and some leaking from the corner of my mouth.

"You okay?", Jeff asked as he helped me sit up. I did'nt answer imediatly. I think I was a bit dazed. I noticed some of my blood had gotten on my shirt and scarf.

"Other than the physical stuff though is everyone all right?", Vince asked all of us. Stephanie had a bloody nose too, and Evan seemed to have it worse since he was bleeding from eyes, nose and ears.

"I feel... spiritually violated", Evan answered.

"Uhm... I'm hungry", Jeff said and to be honest I was kinda hungry too. But something more important came to mind and I started to chuckle a little.

"We'll... I... You... Kehehehehe. We know the viewers and I are right. That's important".

"We're fucking bleeding and that's all you can think about?!", Vince asked in a unbeliving tone to which I only laughed.

"But don't you see?", I asked, in a innocent tone. "This is a sign. A sign that who ever posts the videos, does'nt want us to see 'em. It's probably HABIT since he's a crazy fucker, or Witch because witches can do magic like this". I laughed some more, not noticing the looks on everyones faces. "The signs are there. Why am I the only one who can see them? Unless, I'm-" I paused before I grabbed my throat in a choking motion.

"Just shut your mouth you fucking whore! Stop questioning what does'nt need to be known!", I yelled at myself as I tried to choke myself before I felt a stinging sensation across my cheek. I blinked a little and it slowly dawned on me what I had just said and what I was doing. I returned my attention to the others who were looking at me like I was trying to kill myself... Well, maybe I was. If I had to guess, I think it was Evan who had slaped me out of it.

"Sorry", Jeff murmured. "But it was the first thing I could think of".

I guess I was wrong then.

"Um... it's okay. I think", I mumbled before asking, "hey, can we get something to eat? I'm starving".


	16. A Run Down Part of Narnia

_Why am I in a forest? I don't think I even know these woods. It's dark, but the moon lights my way. Huh, what's this? Apples? A pair of apples lying on the ground? That is...weird. But...maybe they're a sign that happiness is near. Yes. Yes that's it! I'll just take them now and go find sanctuary in the woods. Because on nights like these, scary faces come out. So I'll just run now, through the path where the trees are tall and thin._

_But oh, a bear is now chasing me. It's running after me. Why? I know why. I know what these apples really are. They're the bear's treasure._

_Now there's screaming. Screaming everywhere. From the bear, the apples and inside my head. God why won't it stop? Make it stop!_

_Oh...I'm in a sanctuary now. A small house in the woods, just a little away from a road. But it's safe here. Safe._

_But, I see the tall man. He seems pleased with me. Why? And who is that other boy with the bloody knife? Why is there a dead body on the floor and-_

_That girl...with green eyes. A ghost I think but-_

_What's that? What are you talking about? These are apples..._

_What? Babies? But, I could have sworn..._

_...AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_We can still make it right. Return them to their mother._

_WE CAN'T! BECAUSE... I..._

I shot up in bed, my face drenched in sweat and panting. That dream... felt so real. Well, nightmare really.

I was about to bring a hand up to my face to calm down when suddenly I noticed two things. The smell of blood, and the sight of blood on my hands. The blood was dry and looked smeared so whatever I had been wearing while I got the blood on me was probably used to wipe some of the blood on I think since the blood only seemed to be on my hands.

"What the fuck...?", I mumbled, my hands trembling. What the hell happened last night? I mean, I remember coming upstairs and...

That's about it actually.

The sudden sound of my mobile ringing shocked me but I picked it up from my night stand and answered it.

"Hello...?"

"Yo, Claire. Where the hell are you?", I heard Evan say.

"Er, I-I I'm at my house. Just woke up actually. Why?"

"Well I've been ringing your doorbell for the past ten minutes and calling you for twenty five. This is like my, I dunno... Fifth call to you", Evan told me. "We were suppose to go to Jeff and Alex's place today. Remember? To try and get Alex's room back?"

"Er, right. Right. You're outside right? How about I throw the keys down to you and you can let yourself in", I suggested.

"Can I raid your fridge?"

"Only if you don't drink directly from any bottles or take anything sugery. We don't want you hyper when we go to kick that things' ass", I told Evan.

"'Kay. Just throw the key down", Evan mumbled. I opened my window and grabbed my house keys, which for some reason were also on my night stand this morning, and threw it out onto the snowy lawn before I shut my window and got changed quickly and scrubed my hands clean, during which I heard Evan enter my house.

"So, Evan. How have you and Steph been?", I asked when I came into the kitchen and adjusted my scarf. Evan had helped himself to some jam smeared toast he made.

"We're doing okay. She's been showing me some of her pictures. She's really good", Evan told me.

"Aww, is my little boy in love?", I asked with a grin as I grabbed a bread roll from a bowel on the counter.

"Are you jealous?", Evan laughed.

"While you are handsome, I'm happy with Seth", I laughed back as I had my small breakfast.

"So, you got something to use when we enter Alex's room?", Evan asked me.

"Er, yeah. There's a machete in the study room so I'll just grab that", I shruged.

"Is it sharp?"

"Sharp as can be I think".

More then half an hour later me, Evan, Jeff and Alex were outside Alex's bedroom, ready to kick some ass. Evan and Jeff were wearing a paintball masks while I was carrying a long knife. Jeff explained to the viewers our plan while Alex filmed. He was wearing a helmet while for my protection I was wearing an old bullet proof vest my dad used to wear when he went hunting.

"...and the crawlspace is... only... three by three. So if we're going to be confronted it's going to be in the immediate area". Evan held up his knife here. "Obviously it's been quiet for the last couple of weeks. So, I mean, we've... this is a place that we've all been staying at occassionally. We can't be living in fear of a second story, we can't avoid the second story just because something took over one of our rooms...". Me and Evan both snorted as Evan lowered his mask viser. "...And we're gonna... I mean, like I said, it's been quiet but if there's something in there we're gonna get it out".

"Hell, yeah", Evan mumbled.

"Let's do this", I mumbled as well as Alex put his helmet on and Jeff grabbed a baseball bat. "Ready?"

"Let's do this", Evan said before he opened the door and stepped inside first as Alex shun a flashlight in behind us.

"Hit the lights on the way in", Jeff told us and I turned the light to reveal Alex's room looking a complete mess and smelling of...God only knows. But by the looks of it there was nothing hiding here, but we still had to investigate the crawlspace since that's how the damn thing seemed to get in here in the first place.

"How big is the crawlspace?", Evan asked Jeff as he looked in in the closet

"Three feet by three feet. It's like, a box, a small box", Jeff answered as Evan looked into the crawlspace.

"Alright then. I looked in there before and didn't see means maybe, it's coming in from outside. I don't hear anything. So uh... Maybe it's not in there right now. But I say we take a look", Evan said.

"You wanna see what's going on in there?", Jeff asked.

"Oh, yeah!", Evan replied.

**"**Alright. I'm not really sure what we're thinking with the paintball mask", Jeff said as he looked at Evan's mask.

"What?"

"The paintball masks".

"What about them?"

"Nothing. Let's do this", Jeff sighed faintly.

"Sooo, ladies first?", Evan asked me as he gestured to the crawlspace.

"Y'know, in some cultures the men go first incase there's danger on the other side", I replied.

Evan grumbled something incoherant and just as he was halfway into the crawlspace I cassually said,

"I never said you were a man".

"Smart ass".

"Just crawl", I told him before I followed him inside and Alex and Jeff after me. It was cramped, dark and it stinked!

!It smells like shit in here. Good God!", Evan said as he coughed.

"Move faster then", I mumbled.

"This place is sticky too", Jeff said as we kept going...and going...and going.

"How far is this?!", I asked loudly. I highly doubt this was normal, and I feared what may happen if we countinued.

"Oh, I see a light!", Evan said. "I think it opens up a little bit".

"I think I dropped my bat", I heard Jeff suddenly say.

"Where the fuck... Where's my knife? Where's all my shit? What the fuck is this?"

"My machete's gone! And my vest!", I said.

"Is this your basement or something?", Evan asked Jeff who said,

"There's light. Guys, watch out". We went forword towards the light and I heard tapping on a hollow metal object and saw what looked liked a furnace as we came into a basement looking area that looked old and had light shining in.

"That's an old fucking radiator, furnace thing", Evan commented as we walked further in. "Where'd all our, where'd all our things go?" I was wondering where our protection and weapons went too and I looked back at the hole we came from, but it was just a blank wall there.

"The hole's missing".

"Where the fuck's the hole?", Evan demanded as he walked back next to me and slapped the wall twice. Look! Wall! It doesn't make any God-damned sense. Where the fuck are we?"

"The run down part of Narnia?", I suggestedly half heartedly before I looked at Alex and saw he still had his helmet. "Well, he got to keep his helmet, so that's something.

"Hold on, I got a door guys, I got a door", Evan suddenly said as he moved quickly to a door and managed to force it open before me, him and Alex stepped out.

We were in a completely different area now. Baldpate actually.

"No fucking way", Evan said before we went up the basement steps, shortly followed by Jeff. "How the fuck did we get here? This doesn't make any sense. This doesn't make any sense".

"You can say that again", I muttered as I looked around the trees while Evan bagan pacing angrilly. I don't know why but they made me nervous. Maybe it was just the fear of the fact we just ended up here.

"How do we get back?", Jeff suddenly asked and I was quick to answer,

"We should call Vinny. It'll be easier to explain this to him then anyone else".

"Ask him for... tell him we'll meet him at the parking lot or something", Jeff added. "He knows... how to get here. We weren't crawling for that long!" Evan took out his phone and called Vince while I looked up at the sky.

Stuff like this should'nt be happening, but it was.

Two days later, while Alex was at school, me and Evan came back to Jeff's house to look around Alex's room again. Jeff was holding the camera while me and Evan stood by the door.

"Alright, give them a little fill-in", Jeff told us.

"I'll do it", I mumbled. "Um, as you can see the last time you saw us and Alex was strange to say the least, but we've waited two days now so we're going to look in here again. As you can see we got the chains off, we put them over there. Alex isn't here right now 'cause he's at school. Just for his safety he does'nt know about this".

"He's probably going to be very pissed", Evan added in.

"Yeah. We left him out", Jeff faintly joked. "That's the only reason we chose now to do it".

"Like Claire said a few days have gone by, uhm... Cut my hair, you know. Changes have occurred, you know", Evan said as he took out his knife.

"You got your knife back".

"Yeah! Actually, I found this on my bed. It its sheath, perfectly there like I never fucking touched it", Evan explained.

"Same here, along with my vest. 'Cept I found them on my pool table", I said as I took my weapon from my black jacket.

"Lost them two days ago, got it back", Jeff commented.

"Pretty much".

"So, either, whatever this thing is is able to teleport or some shit or we got somebody else, doing something. I don't know, I don't fucking care anymore, I just... pft". Evan then took a hold of the door knob as we all positioned ourselves, ready to go in and prepared for the worse. "Alright, are you two ready?"

"Yeah", we said but hearing a click, me and Evan turned around and saw Jeff was holding a box cutter.

"What have you got?", Evan asked. "You got anything to... pft. A box cutter. Seriously?"

"You have to admit it's kinda lame", I said sheepishly.

"Well what else am I gonna do?", Jeff defended himself and I had to admit he had a good point.

"Dumb ass", Evan commented.

"My baseball bat hasn't shown up yet".

Evan opened the door and began to enter Alex's room.

"Use this", Evan whispered as he held a razor out to Jeff and I could'nt help but snigger as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right", Jeff mumbled as we steped further in. It looked just as it did last time we were here. Messy with clothes and stuff strewn around and such. After the first few minutes, Evan dropped his guard since it seemed we were safe and alone here.

"All right. It doesn't smell as bad", he commented as I picked up a piece of paper. It seemed part of a message, but the words I could guess were 'password', 'to' and 'the'. I handed it to Jeff who looked at it before he put it in his pocket.

"What'd you guys do? Did you cover it up?", Evan suddenly asked. He was on his knees as he looked in the closet.

"What do you mean?", Jeff asked back.

"Did you come back in here?"

"No. We boarded it up when we got back, remember? Vinnie?", Jeff reminded us all. Man, it was kinda funny seeing Vince's reaction to our Narnia-esque adventure in Alex's closet.

"There's literally nothing... there's just a wall now", Evan told us as I walked over to looked inside, and sure enough my thoughts were more or less said by Evan.

"No crawlspace, no nothing, no tunnel. What the f- Nothing".

Minus the near swear.

"I don't know man", Jeff said as he shuck his head.

"Huh. Well, I figure, smell's gone", Evan said as he stood back up.

"Hole's gone".

"Hole's gone", me and Evan repeated Jeff.

"Somebody up there likes us", Evan said.

"Yeah", Jeff agreed and I nodded as well with a smile.

"Let's clean this shit up", Evan said before quickly saying, "nah. Let's let your brother clean this shit up".

"Aw, that's mean", I laughed.

"Well, he has his room back", Jeff said as he looked around the room again.

"Yep. That's nice", Evan said. "So, Claire. We're still playing pool at your place tonight, right?"

"Yeup. Steph comin'?", I asked I looked out the window.

Later that night I was setting up the pool table, ready to own my friends...Well, I have'nt played off against Steph yet so I would see how good she was tonight, or if she had a hidden talent if she never played before.

I heard the echo of my doorbell and quickly went up the stairs, through the kitchen to the hall and opened the door to reveal Evan and Steph.

"Hey guys. How's it going?", I asked as I let them in.

"Good. Hey, you mind if I use your bathroom first. Gotta take a leak", Evan said in his usually Evan way.

"Yes, because we need to know that". I rolled my eyes. "You know the way. I'll just lead Steph to the basement".

"Where we're gonna trap her and then Jeff and Vince when they get here. Right?", Evan laughed.

"More or less", I chuckled.

"So, when are they gonna be here?"

"Er, Vince is giving Jeff a lift and they said they might be late 'cause Jeff's helping Alex with some homework", I told Evan.

"Is'nt Alex coming?", Stephanie asked.

"We asked, but Alex wants to enjoy being in his room again".

"We'll, seeya downstairs", Evan said before he went to the bathroom.

"Well, let's go then", I said to Steph as I led her to my basement. "I've the table set up the table, but we should wait a bit for Vince and Jeff. Also don't be worried if you hear a beep or something in the basement, it's just my laundry. Meant to do it earlier but I forgot".

"Okay", Steph nodded. "Hey, Claire. Why do you have that camera on?"

I nearly blushed when I realized I forgot to take my camera off. I had it on since I got home but I forgot to take it off.

"It's nothing, really. Just forgot to take it off is all", I said as I took off the camera leash from my neck and put it on a end table next to the sofa. "So, you doing fine?"

"Yeah, thanks. What's this?" I turned to see Steph pick up a sketchbook from the other side of my couch and look at the drawing on front.

"Just something I dreamt about a couple nights ago", I answered, but I noticed Stephanie was looking at it with a...worry? "Um, is something wrong?", I asked her.

"Er, you...dreamt this?"

"Well...I don't really remember it too well. That's really just a guess. Why?"

"Well, this couple were found murdered in a cabin in some woods about...an hour away", Steph explained. "And, they had twin babies, but their missing".

"..." I felt a little pale when I heard about this. That dream...was it...No, it could'nt be. It-it kept going to normal then black. I could'nt be-

"Claire?"

"So-sorry", I said quickly. "It's just that well, being a twin, even if my sister's dead, this is a bit hard to hear". It was a terrible lie, I know. But Stephanie seemed to buy it.

I'm not sure why the dream made me feel ill even more. Sure I found blood on myself, but that did'nt mean that I hurt someone purposely, right?

The only question now is, who am I trying to convince?


	17. Illness?

I still can't help but think of that dream I had. If that cabin really was the one where two murders happened as well as the kidnapping of two twins, why did I dream it? Maybe it was just my imagination. But how does that explain the blood I found on myself? Was it just a dream, or did I actually hurt someone? I'm still telling myself it was nothing more then my imagination acting up because of everything that's been happening, but I still wonder if...

No. I need to look up information before I jump to conclusions.

Another box was one contained a part of a note that seems to be connected to the one we found in Alex's room. that refers to a 'shade' on it. Not sure who that is. Also there was an orange fur lined hat that belonged to Alex and a note written by Corenthal that mentioned his adoptive kids going missing and ending up in Pennslyvania somehow. What really sticks out to me in this letter is that the dialogue from those kids, was the same thing we said when we were in a trance trying to watch the hidden videos. It even mentioned the Fairmount Claire crying.

We've been also meaning to talk with Jessie about the doctor, but we've decided to hold off on it do to the fact that Jessie's grandmother, Rose, was murdered.

We were at Vince's place, sitting at the bar area of his basement. Jeff, Evan and I were talking about this case.

"So, do you have any idea of what it was that did it?", I asked Evan as I tapped the ash from my lit cigarette into a empty glass.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty fucking sure it was that thing in Alex's room", Evan muttered bitterly.

"Would'nt be surprised too much", Jeff said. "I mean, they said in the papers that they were calling Animal Control on high alert".

"You don't think it'll do good, don't you?", I asked Jeff.

"Well, remember when that thing was at my place, and when we called in animal control?"

"Did they ever ask you about that guy?"

"They just presumed he left the house without telling us and forgot his stuff or something", Jeff answered.

"Either way, that thing is fucking dangerous. I don't know what I would rather deal with in this problem", Evan grumbled. I thought for a bit before saying,

"Well...in all honesty, Witch seems the most humane. She just likes to mock us. Or she just does as she's told. She IS a proxie, and in all fairness she might just as well be a victim of this as the rest of us".

"Good point", Jeff agreed. "But that leads to the question, 'why her?'".

"Maybe it's for a reason beyond human understanding?", I suggested.

"I still think she's a bitch", Evan mumbled. "But, if she can be any help, when she's not like that, then that would be usefull".

"If she can remember anything", I muttered as I put out the butt of my cigarette and reached into my pocket for another.

"Hey, you okay?", Jeff asked me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's your fourth one tonight", Jeff told me before Evan added,

"Yeah, you've been packing in the smoke more then usual for the last few days". I glanced at my glass where the used cigarette butts laid and answered,

"Sorry. Got a lot on my mind. Have'nt really been thinking too much on it".

"You really need to think of a healthier way to deal with stress", Jeff mumbled.

"I'm going for the, 'tortured artist' appearance", I half heartedly joked with a tight smile.

"Have you been sleeping okay?", Jeff suddenly asked me.

"Wha...?"

"Your sleep. Has it been...the usual? Nothing...happening or anything?"

"Um...well, I..." I was'nt really too sure how to answer the question, but I supposed I could tell a little truth. "I never remember too much of going to bed".

"Any blackouts?", Jeff asked. I was going to ask Jeff why he was asking these questions when Evan suddenly said,

"What the fuck are you... the fuck are you doing?" He stood up and moved over to Vince who had the camera on and seemed to be letting the viewers know of the current situation.

"They should know, Evan", Vince defended himself. "They have to know. They have to know".

"They should know jack shit!" Evan started raising his voice as he reached for the camera. "We're not fucking talking about this on the fucking camera".

"Leave it-"

"Are you fucking stupid?", Evan asked as he grabbed the camera to turn it off. "Jessie's grandma just died and you want to let the whole damn world know!"

"The viewers have to know why we're taking so long so they don't get worried", Vince explained.

"Well maybe they can go and-"

"Whoa, everyone calm down", I told them as I stood up and did a calming gesture with my hands when Evan looked like he was considering punching Vince.

"Calm down? He just-"

"I know, I know", I cut Evan off. "Vince, how much you say?"

"Err, just saying we were holding off asking Jessie and that her grandmother was murdered untill Evan turned the camera off", Vince said a little sheepishly.

"Well...", I thougt this through for a moment. "How about a compromise. We'll just put that up, including Evan telling Vinny off so the viewers will get the idea we're not saying more. Maybe put up a newspaper clip or something. How's that sound?", I asked them both.

"...I guess it's okay", Evan grumbled. He did'nt seem too pleased by this, but seemed willing to go along.

"Sure, sure", Vince sighed.

"Good", I nodded, glad that I managed to stop what could have been a huge fight. "Anyway, we should probably leave it a month 'till we ask Jessie. Maybe a month. How's that sound?"

"If she's willing to talk, sure", Evan grumbled. He still seemed annoyed by Vince.

"Okay then", I mumbled.

"Hey, what time is it?", Jeff then asked and Vince checked his watch before answering,

"Er, it's nearly quarter to ten".

"Well, I have work early tomorrow so I should probably go home now", Jeff said as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, I should get going too. Steph's renting a movie for us tonight and I want to make sure it ain't a chick flick", Evan laughed in a joking manner.

"Aw, my little boys' first date with Stephanie", I sniffed with a proud smile.

"Little my ass".

"C'mon, your the shortest guy here despite being older", I smiled as I stood at my full height in front of Evan. No one could deny that Evan was pretty short compared to the rest of us. Hell, Jeff was the youngest between the four of us and he was the tallest. Me and Vinny were around the same height.

"Well it just makes me more lovable", Evan laughed. "Well, seeya later guys". When Evan and Jeff left I turned to Vince and asked,

"Hey, do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight, or something? I don't really want to go home and Seth won't be back 'till Sunday".

"Sure. You can have the spare bedroom".

"Thanks", I said as I took a final breath from my cigarette before putting it out in my glass. "So, where do you think that thing is now?"

"The thing in Alex's room?", Vince asked.

"Yeah".

"Who knows. Once it's no where near anyone that's all that matters", Vince mumbled.

"Amen to that", I sighed.

"Um, Claire. Have you been...okay lately?", Vince then asked.

What was with all the questions today? Was I really looking that bad?

"Um, why do you ask?", I questioned hesitantly.

"Well it's just that...Just that you look like you have'nt gotten much sleep lately", Vince explained, a clearly worried frown on his face.

"...I'm fine. I just...been having some trouble sleeping is all".

"But-"

"I'm fine!", I snapped. I glared at first but it took a short time for me to calm down, and I droped the glare and swallowed.

"I'm sorry. Just having bad sleep. It's nothing for you or the others to worry about".

"Well, if you say so". I'm not sure if Vince was actually convinced or not, but he seemed to be since he did'nt bring the subject up again for the rest of the night.

"So, Jeff. You said Witch put up another video, right?", I asked Jeff as I sat at my computer. It had been a week since I stayed the night at Vince's place and I was in my room. Jeff had just called and said Witch had uploaded another video on the account.

"Well, yeah. But I did'nt look at it myself yet so I don't know what to expect", Jeff told me on the other end. "Just thought we should watch at the same time".

"Sure. Let's see what she has to say this time", I mused as I looked at the title of the new video.

_'Such AVoidancE is impossible'_

"What do you think the title means?", Jeff asked me.

"I don't really know, but the capital letters spell out 'save'. Maybe it's part of something else?", I guessed.

"Well, let's just watch it now", Jeff sighed.

"Can do", I murmured as I clicked play.

The video started off with the camera being held by Witch walking down a trail at night time, with tall thin trees on either side. She held the camera up to the sky to look at the moon which was full at the time of filming this.

_'Such a pretty moon tonight._

Witch then countinued walking and more text came up.

_'I found a pair of apples. Bright red apples._

_'I saw them as a sign that perhaps I would finally find sanctuary._

The scene then then cut to something that made my heart stop. A cabin. I think it was the same one I dreamt of a couple weeks ago. The door was wide opened and you could see a faint light inside, but instead the camera pointed to what was at the doorstep and I felt a pit developing in my stomach.

There was a woman there, laying on the ground. There was a pool of blood on the ground around her torso.

_'The bear was guarding her treasure._

_'She chased after me but I was quicker._

Witch then walked around the body and inside the cabin where the source of light was the fireplace, which showed the state of the room. The room had blood stains all over the floor and even some parts of the wall. Most of the blood seemed to lead to another doorway, like something bloody had been dragged in there.

_'The boy with knives did a nasty job of the owner._

_'You really don't want to see it._

The camera panned to a second door and Witch made her way there. Stepping inside, she walked up to a crib.

_'Why would apples need a bed?_

_'My green eyed other?_

The camera turned around again, back to the doorway which revealed Slenderman to be standing there which caused the camera footage to go completely static before it went black.

_'Were'nt they apples?_

_'Cordially yours,_

_'The Witch'._

At first I thought the video was over, but an incredibly high pitched scream was heard as more footage appeared. The camera being dropped to the ground at a angle that showed Witch's hands. She probably dropped on her hands and knees around then. The footage also showed the woman's dead body except the blood seemed fresher.

As did the blood on Witch's hands.

When the video finally ended, I felt incredibly pale and sick, and the pit in my stomach seemed to swallow my entire body. I almost barely heard Jeff on my phone when he said my name.

"Claire?"

"Y-y-yeah, Jeff?", I asked slowly, noticing how dry my throat felt now.

"Are you...okay?"

"...I...I have to go now. Feeling kinda sick", I mumbled and turned my phone off without bothering listening to Jeff.

I imeadietly clicked the YouTube tab off and looked back at tab I had been looking at before Jeff called.

_'Sleepers – People who are under control by Slenderman, but are not aware of that. They lead an usual life for most of the time and can never remember what they did under Slender Mans in Proxy mode, they act the closest to Hollowed, but can range to the sanity degree of Berserkers at least. Some White Pawns may actually (or also) be Sleepers'._

I felt completely cold now and rubbed my face as my breathing became hard. I did'nt know what to think.

I eventually left my room for the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there was some vin rouge somewhere there from when everything with my family was fine.


	18. The Storage Unit

When I awoke the next morning, I groaned as I felt a headache almost immeadietly and flinched at the bright morning light seeping through the kitchen blinds and onto myself as I sat at the kitchen table. There was a empty wine glass near my right hand along with a bottle of red wine (or vin rouge as I call it) that was three quarters empty.

In retrospect, I probably should have at least tried to calm down before drinking.

I flinched when I suddenly heard my phone ringing. It sounded like the bells of Notre Dame were ringing inside my head. I put a hand to my poor, aching head as I took my phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?", I mumbled. I noticed I sounded a bit slurred, but hopefully whoever was calling would'nt notice.

"Claire, it's Jeff".

Oh shit.

"Oh, hey man. What's up", I asked, trying to sound like I had'nt just been drinking all night.

"I was wonder what was with you last night", Jeff told me. "You just hung up and did'nt say why after we watched that video by Witch".

"I...don't really want to talk about it. It's nothing anyway", I replied.

"Are you kidding me? Claire, there is clearly something wrong with you", Jeff argued. "I-I think maybe you should see a doctor, or get some sort of help".

"I'm fine", I insisted, feeling annoyed by Jeff's insistance. "You don't need to worry about me. You should just worry about yourself, and the others". Jeff sighed. He sounded a bit frustrated as he said,

"Claire, I know you prefer to give help then get help, but you are obviously suffering from something and I'm just worried about you".

"Jeff, I know that. I was just...just...", I tried to think of an excuse quickly before Jeff could say or remark on anything. Sadly however I was'nt quick enough.

"You sound kinda funny. What did you do last night?"

"Nothing".

"So, if I were to go over there now everything would be fine?", Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, yeah", I said hesitantly before quickly adding, "but I would'nt suggest coming over if that's what your thinking".

"Why?"

"...I'm naked", I said bluntly, the very first thing to come to mind.

"...What?", Jeff asked. I bet he was wondering if he misheard me.

"You heard me. I was just about to go take a bath. Can't you hear the water?", I asked as I discretely turned on the kitchen tap and slow raised the pressure so Jeff would only think I had gotten closer to my bath.

"Well, yeah-"

"So you were'nt going to come here and see if the carpet matches the drapes, were you?", I teased, a smile coming to my face from the much needed humour.

"I-"

"Because I can con-"

"I, have to go make sure Alex is ready for school", Jeff suddenly interrupted. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Later", I replied. As soon as Jeff was off I giggled to myself. I had'nt made a joke like that since I flirted with Seth before we began going out.

When March arrived, another box was found. This one had a machete with purple tape around the handel, a copy of, 'EVERYMAN and other Miracle and Morality Plays', the Dover Thrift Edition. There were also three toy cars, some gold, toy coins another letter from Corenthal and a page from a diary, both written around the same time as well as some playing cards.

The letter from Corenthal focused on Fairmount Jeff, talking about his nightmares of his father shooting his mother and sister before turning the gun on himself. He would wake up screaming and everyone in the room would be telling him to shut up. Except for Fairmounts Evan, Vinnie and Steph. Judging from the end of the sentence, Corenthal decided around then to adopt them.

The diary entry was written by Claie, just a couple days after the Corenthal document.

_16/12/71_

_Dear Diary,_

_The doctor and Miss Maryann told me today that I might be getting new brothers and a sister. They said their like me and that we would be good friends._

_I don't really know much about them except that their names are Vincent, Jeff, Evan and Stephanie and that they should be around my age. I think the doctor mentioned an Evan when talking to Miss Maryann last month. I remember because that night I had snuck downstairs to pick up a book I had been reading but left downstairs by accident on my way to bed. (The book has funny words, and I don't know exactly what it says. The doctor reads it with me to help me understand it). I was on my way to the living room when I heard talking from the kitchen. My curiousity got the better of me and I heard the name Evan pop up. He did bad things aparently. He did something to a nurse at the home, and the rabbits (I remember the rabbits. My favourite one was a white one with black spots. I named her Evie)._

_I'm not sure why the doctor would except Evan into the home if he did bad things, but it could be a different Evan, or maybe the doctor wants to give him a chance. I wanted to hear more but then Miss Maryann opened the door. She and the doctor seemed surprised and the doctor asked what I was doing. I just said that I left the book I was reading downstairs and that I thought I might have left it in the kitchen. I don't like to lie to them, but I think it would be worse if they knew I was evesdropping. I was'nt fully lying anyway._

_The doctor just chuckled and stood up from the kitchen table and picked me. We went to the living room where my book was and the doctor opened it up as we sat on the couch and said I could stay up as long as I did'nt fall asleep. I fell asleep eventually, just as the doctor was about to explain why the Fellowship abandoned Everyman._

_I remember the doctor saying the new children mentioned a man to Miss Maryann. I think it's Man. I scared that they're going to lead him here._

_Claire._

It's weird to see a diary entry written by a little girl with the same name as you. Thinking over Fairmount's Claire thoughts of Evan, I thought back to a Christmas letter by Corenthal that someone posted back in december. It mentioned Fairmounts Claire and Evan pushing eachother playfully so maybe everything turned out okay for them?

The plaing cards had all of our names written on them and apparently my card is the Jack of Diamonds or Knight of Pentacles, with with a blindfolds drawn around the eyes and thin lines drawn from the wrists up, like puppet strings.

I'm still thinking over that video Witch posted. I don't want to admit it, but I think I know who Witch is. I don't want to awknowedge it but I can't really bullshit myself into ignorance. The evidence is in front of me, but I keep telling myself it's not possible because we saw Witch while at Centralia. We were all there. But still...Who else could the green eyed other be other then-

"Claire".

I jilted and looked to Jeff who was sitting in the front with Vince. It was night time, and we were on our way to a storage facility. We talked with Jessie some time after her grandmother's death and she had found out that Corenthal had a storage facility paid for in Trenton so all of us, including Jessie, were going there tonight to look and see what we could find.

"You okay? You looked like you were nearly falling asleep".

"Just...a bit tired I guess", I mumbled to Jeff. "Sleep is...not great".

"Have you thought of going to a doctor again?", Jessie asked me, sounding concerned.

"I went the first time, they did'nt find anything out of the ordinary", I scoffed. "Although I've been taking medicine lately. Not sure if it's actually working or not".

"What sort of medicine?", Vince asked as he countinued to keep his eyes on the road.

"Just...medicine". I shrugged and I looked outside at the orange lighted streets. It was only a short time later that we made it to the facility which was gated, not that there was any real surprise there. Although the way it opened turned it into a ladder.

"Alright, so which one were we?", Vince asked us as we went down a dreary lane with matching storage unit doors left and right.

"Think it said 401", Jeff answered.

"And I think we're in the four hundreds now", I noted as I squinted at the numbers above the doors. "And we're going backwords".

"Yeah, its going backwards", Vince chuckled slightly. "Yeah. We're at four...thirty..."It's probably at the next bend".

"We wouldn't be on the ball if that were the case", Jeff commented as we turned at the bend and Vince snorted in response. The unit was near the end of the next bend which was good since seeing all the same doors repeatedly was doing my head in.

"There's four hundred one, there we are", Vince said as we slowed to a stop. "So, I'll just go and open it up and Jeff you turn the headlights on so we can see what we're doing".

"I'm coming too", I said as I opened my door. "Evan probably wants to get out anyway and I need to stretch my legs".

"Yeah, I need walkies", Evan said as he got out after me and the both of us followed after Vince to the storage unit.

"You got the key?", I asked Vince.

"Right here", Vince mumbled as he bent down and unlocked the door just as Jeff turned the headlights on.

"Is the light enough?", Jeff asked as he and Jessie joined us.

"Should be good, I think we're alright", Vince answered as we entered. There was'nt much inside. Just a couple boxes and a rocking horse. Evan laughed as he answered,

"Yeah you know, boobytrap!"

"Alright, everyone take a box", Vince toled us. "We'll see what we can find".

"Alrightie", I mumbled as I took a box and peaked inside. There did'nt seem to be much inside it except some papers. A part of me felt guilty that we were looking through this man's belongings, but if we were going to get anywhere we did'nt have much of a choice.

"Hey look a radio. Oh..that's not a radio". I looked up at Vince who was holding a small black box that did have at least some resemblance to an old radio, but other then that it's exact purpose would probably take time to figure out.

"Looks like a radio", Jeff said.

"Does'nt make it one", I said back.

"Was your uncle into, I don't know, violence of any sort?", Evan asked Jessie. It was a bit of an odd question to ask.

"What do you mean? You act as though I met him, you know?"

"Because I found one sick knife and I found some .44 magnum rounds", Evan answered back as he held up the items he found.

"Well I guess so. Man after your own heart, Ev", Jessie replied as she took a box outside. I began coughing slightly as Vince talked.

"There's letters here from the '90s, from '71...", Vince said as he looked through his box. "Why did he put all this in storage? There's a letter from 1971 in here".

"How long did you say he paid this off for?", Jeff asked outloud.

"I don't know, I think Jessie said - Jessie, what was it, 25 years he paid this off?", Vince asked Jessie.

"Yeah I don't know, something", Jessie answered as she looked inside.

"That's a hell of an investment", Evan responded as I gave a low whistle before he looked through his box. "Pictures...shit...".

"Yeah, we're going to look at all those later", Vince said simply. I held a hand up to my head as I leaned against the wall and used my other hand as support on it. I felt a sort of burning pain in my head, and at the same time I felt lightheaded. I know it does'nt make sense but that's the best possible way to explain the situation.

"Something wrong? Still tired?", Jeff asked me and I nodded slightly.

"That, and a bit light headed", I admitted.

"Need to go outside?"

"I'm good. We're nearly done here anyway?", I said as Vince touched the rocking horse which set it into a slight motion.

"I don't know what to make of this right now", Vince said as he countinued looking at it as it moved.

"That's weird", Evan commented. "I mean, that's just creepy, there's no need for that".

"Sentimental, maybe?", Jessie suggested.

"A rocking horse?"

"I've seen weirder sentimentals", I mumbled. The feeling in my head was'nt getting much better, but I was still able to stand without difficulty for now.

"It's a booby trap", Vince lightly joked. "Alright, well...at least we got something; we can go on something".

"Well let's have a look through it", Jeff said. But just then the door suddenly shut down, trapping Evan, Jeff, Vince and myself inside. The noise made me look sharply to where the door was and heard Jessie, who was luckily outside, trying to get the door open.

"Hey-hey, Jeff can you get us out?", Vince asked, voicing all of our worry.

"Guys?", Jessie asked as she banged on the door. "What's going on? Its stuck!"

"Okay, okay, I can't hear you when you're banging on the door Jessie, now calm down", Evan told Jessie. "Is the door stuck, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I can't open it!"

"Look, just er-erm...Look for someone, a security or someone", I told her.

"We're fine, we'll just stick it out in the dark", Evan added in before Jessie left to find help, possibly to add at least some humour to this situation. It was a nice try but it did'nt work for me.

"So...what should we do untill help arrives?", Vince asked.

"Well, if my phone was working we could have taken turns with the games on it", I said bluntly before coughing.

"Same here", Jeff mumbled.

"Man it's fucking dark", Evan muttered. "Wait, Claire, please say you've your lighter with you?"

"Ye-yeah", I answered as I quickly moved a hand through my coat pocket. "Just let me-here it is. Let's just hope it's working", I mumbled as I flicked the switch. It took a couple of attempts but I managed to get a small orange flame up.

"Who would have thought you being a smoker would pay off in a way?", Evan chuckled and I smiled a little and held the lighter up a bit higher in hopes it would somehow lighten the room up a bit more. "Anyway, I'm going to try to find a flash light".

During this, Vince moved around to the front of the storage unit before Evan declared,

"Alright, I got one".

My cough became worse,and Vince joined in just as I heard Jeff say,

"Oh, shit..."

"Vinnie? You okay?", Evan asked and I looked over at Vinnie who unlike me was coughing up what I first thought was blood but was in fact a black fluid that was also coming from his eyes. Evan shun the flashlight light up a bit more in the direction where Vince had been looking and I felt sick the moment I laid my eyes on the Slenderman who was just right accross from me. Vinnie collapsed to the ground as I felt something dripping from my nose and then I too fell to the ground next to Vince. I could'nt help but stare at Him in a transfixed state. My mind felt numb along with my body and I almost felt like I was going to forget everything. I almost did'nt even feel Jeff as he shuck my shoulder along with Vince's.

I blinked as I heard the door open. The sudden sunlight stung my eyes but I was still in a bit of a daze, although I felt that I was coming out of it a bit. I put a hand to my nose and felt something wet and lifted my hand away to see some blood on the finger tips.

"Oh, thank Go-?"

I finally looked at who the person who opened the door was. He was an man who seemed around his late fourties to fifties. A voice in my head told me it was Doctor Corenthal but why the voice said that I'm not sure. I noticed he was carrying a rocking horse that looked like the one we already saw, but when I went to take a look at the space it had been in it was gone. He walked inside, not appearing to notice us, and put it in the space where it was a few minutes ago. The man sighed and rubbed his face. He seemed sad, and perhaps mentally mourning something, or someone.

"I am so sorry guys", he said simply as he looked at the rocking horse. "I failed all of you again".

That was all he said before he turned around and walked back outside and closed the door again, the rest of us too speechless to protest. However, Evan summerized it for us more or less.

"What the fuck was that?"


	19. Sparky

I don't exactly remember too much about what happened after we left the storage facility. But me and Vince both slept the night at Jeff's place that night. Other then that, complete blank.

But this evening however, me and Evan were going to hang out at Jeff's place. Vince would come too, but he was busy with some stuff that he and Jeff found at a library today.

"Hey, Claire. How's it going?", Alex asked as he let me inside the house.

"Nothing much. Evan here yet?", I asked him.

"Not yet, but he should be here soon. Alex is in the kitchen. You want a drink?", Alex offered as he led me to the kitchen.

"Do you've any coke?"

"Sure, I'll get you a can", Alex told me as we came to the kitchen. Jeff was sitting at the table with his laptop and looked to be a little busy. "Claire's here Jeff".

"Oh, Claire. Hey", Jeff said as he looked up. "Everything okay?"

"Er, fine as can be I guess", I shrugged as I looked at the clock and then rummaged through my pockets untill I pulled out a pill bottle.

"What's that?"

"Just some medicine. For my cough and lack of sleep and stuff", I answered simply as I unscrewed it. "So, you and Vince found something at that library. Yeah?"

"Er, yeah. Just some weird stuff on that doctor and other things", Jeff explained to me. "Also, Vince got one of the librarians numbers".

"Ohhh, did he now?", I questioned with a grin. "What's her name?"

"Lexi".

"Already sounds like a pretty girl", I chuckled as Alex gave me my drink. I took two white pills and swallowed them with my drink as Jeff asked,

"Soo, have you been...alright? And don't say you are if you are'nt. If something's wrong, I think I need to know".

Jeff seemed pretty adament to get something out of me and I considered my options. It was Jeff, and of all my friends I think I could trust him the most with what I had on my mind. While Evan would'nt hurt me, he would try to solve the problem with violence and would probably not hesitate to repeat the incident at that burnt out warehouse. Vinnie, well...he was too...well, he would try to rationalize this for too long and it took ages to convince him of the existance of the hidden videos. Jeff on the other hand, we were more or less on the same level. Maybe not exactly, but to a certain degree.

Maybe...I could at least start off small, and see how it goes.

"Something...is wrong", I mumbled as I looked down at the table. "I...I have'nt been well, at all for about a year now. The doctors say I'm fine, which is bull and...Sometimes, I think I'm sleeping walking because on occaision I wake up a different place then when I fell asleep and I...and I...". I clutched my hair as I rested my elbows on the table. "God, I think I'm going crazy because...there was this dream and I...and I..."

"Claire". I looked up at Jeff. He was frowning and looked thoughtful before saying, "um, you don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to".

"I thought you wanted to know?", I asked bitterly.

"Well...yeah", Jeff admitted. "But, you obviously are'nt comfortable saying too much at the moment".

"...Thanks", I murmured.

"It's nothing", Jeff said with a small, brief smile.

I was able to push this talk out of my mind when Evan finally came over and while Jeff worked away on the laptop, Alex, Evan and myself plated Scrabble which I was winning by just five points.

"Alrighty, let's see what you got", I murmured, using a Scotish accent. Why? Because I felt like it and I have some Scotish ancestry...and some French.

"Uh, is it your turn or my turn?", Evan asked Alex who answered simultaniously with me,

"Your turn".

Evan put the camera he was holding down on the table and began fumbling with the pieces a bit.

"Done", Evan said with a proud look. When I looked at his word I sniggered.

"'Wifim' isn't a word!", Alex told him.

"'Wifin' is a word!", Evan said back.

"'Wife' is a word", Jeff told us, not looking away from the laptop.

"It's a, it's a verb, like-",

"How does one 'wifin?'", Alex asked Evan. interrupting him.

"Well one really shouldn't wifin'. One should really stay away from wifin'ing".

"Yeah like, no kissin' in the club or no trinkin' in the club", I said with a small grin as the song, 'Gimmie 20 Dollars', came into my head and stayed put. I even began humming it a little and when Evan heard it, he grinned and began to sing it under his breath along with me.

Later on in the night, Jeff talked to us about what he found.

"Got the articles typed up. I mean I can't get into our MediaFire account, for whatever reason, it says something about a password change. But we can put it up as a Google document ", Jeff said and I frowned. Why would the password change?

"So what is this?", Evan asked as he looked over at the screen. Sitting on the other side of the table I just looked over at the two boys.

"This is the stuff we got from the library about the Doctor-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were doing that today", Evan said.

"It's just an article from '84 that runs up to, and there's another one that goes to 2005, and most of them are AP articles, some are Trenton articles... There's - he was - the last article was when he was at the park we were at, at Baldpate? There's a lot of stuff involving him running away from police questioning, sketchy stuff with patients..."

"Huh..."

"Odd..."

"I don't know man", Jeff told us.

"Well that's disturbing...", Evan commented bluntly.

"I'll get this up for them so they can see it".

"Alright cool", Evan nodded.

"I mean, It's like...there's some articles about him fleeing and then others he's being honoured as a - a guest, in Hamiltontoo! I don't know what the hell to think about this guy", Jeff shuck his head.

"Maybe...this guy was dealing with the same thing we're dealing with except it's not going so well for him as it is for us?", I suggested.

"It's not really saying much", Evan muttered.

"What's Alex doing?", Jeff then asked as he looked over at the porch door. Me and Jeff looked and saw Alex staring outside.

"You okay over there big guy?", Evan asked him.

"Alex?", I asked, just as he turned around to looked at us".

"It's back", was all he said. I went wide eyed since I knew what he meant.

"What do you mean-what do you mean it's back? What do you mean?", Evan asked just as Alex went to the corridor.

"Alex, stop", I demanded as I ran out after him. Why the hell was everyone so fucking reckless?!

I followed Alex outside as he made his way to the garden shed.

Dear God everyone is fucking reckless.

"Alex, stop God damn it!", I snapped as I grabbed his shoulder to pull him away from the shed. Thankfully Evan seemed to be thinking on the same level as me as he soon appeared and blocked Alex's way to the shed.

"Get back, get back, calm down, calm down...", Evan ordered Alex in a serious tone.

"But-but Sparky's-", Alex got out of my hold and shoved past Evan into the shed but Evan grabbed his collar and pulled him back out.

"Nope, nope, nope. Not getting in", Evan told him. "Calm down, alright?"

"What the hell's going on?", Jeff demanded as he came running up to us.

"Stay, here. Just stay here", Evan told us. I tried to look into the shed but I could really make out much from here. But I knew that the Rake was in there.

"She in there?", Jeff asked as Evan looked in.

"I don't see anything, but I think I see Sparky, so just calm down and back off, I got it!, Evan told us, mostly towards Alex before he looked inside again. "It's in here Alex".

"You see Sparky?", Jeff asked Evan.

"C'mon Sparky, come on girl!", Evan said, no doubtedly to the poor dog.

"Come on girl!", Jeff encouraged.

"You can do it!", I joined in.

"You alright?", Evan asked before he was suddenly pulled halfway inside! "Oh shit, Jesus!"

"Oh God, Evan!", I felt petrified for a few seconds before Evan was dragged in fully.

I immeadietly ran inside, ignoring Jeff telling me to stop, and grabbed onto Evan, trying to ignore the rotten smell from the Rake as I tried to get Evan free. The thing was uglier up closer and it did'nt seem to want to let go. I could feel something wet drip onto one of my hands and I think it was blood. Assuming it was Evan's it motivated me to work harder on getting the Rake off of him. I kicked the ugly thing in the face as best as I could and I think it briefly worked since it let got of Evan and using this opportuinity I shoved him outside. I then moved to go outside myself when I felt claws on my right leg making me fall down roughly. I could'nt help but shriek and reach my hands out to grab something as I felt the claws dig deeper into my leg. It seemed to drag me further inside the shed before I felt two hands grab onto mine and pull me out forcibly.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the grass, groaning from the stinging pain in my leg as Jeff and Alex tried to keep the shed door shut.

"Are you fucking crazy?!", Evan yelled at me. I looked up at him with a lazy grin and said,

"Now you know how I feel". I chuckled a little as I tried to ignore the blood oozing from my right leg and looked at Evan's arm which did'nt seem in any better condition then mine.

Later, Jeff, Evan and I were in the bathroom. Evan and I were sitting on the edge of the tub. Evan was dabbing his arm with wet tissue while I let the water from the tap run down my bloody leg.

"You alright, man?", Jeff asked us both.

"Yeah, let's uh...Did you g- did you see this? You see what happened to me? Look at this!", Evan said as he held his arm up for the camera that Jeff was holding. "And it ain't like Claire is any better", Evan added as he pointed to my leg.

"Shit, dude...", Jeff mumbled.

"I don't think Sparky did that! There sure as shit is not any-"

"I don't think Sparky made it, man", Jeff interrupted Evan and I frowned as Evan pursed his lips.

"Whatever was in there-"

"We know what was in there", I corrected.

"...I think it was holding her like a... like a - like a fuckin' fishing lure, man, because she wasn't making any noise and she was moving around a little bit...", Evan made wiggling movements as he gave his theory. "You know what I mean? But I don't think it was her moving or anything. You know?"

"Yeah", me and Jeff both murmured.

"I think something else was-"

"Do either of you want to go to the hospital?", Jeff then asked, just as me and Evan looked outside and saw Alex sitting in the hallway, holding Sparky's collar. It was Evan who said,

"I'm sorry, man".


	20. A Letter from Claire

_Hey ViciousTwo,_

_How's it going? A lot of people have been asking about the death's related to me and Jeff and his brother. Jeff's probably alredy sent his letter off to Glenn I think it was, so I'll just write out my story here for you to post._

_My sister Eve and I were pretty close. Very close actually. I remember in the first year of high school, (before I met Evan, Jeff and Vinnie) that Eve got the role of Belle in a school musical of 'Beauty and the Beast'. I was'nt too interested at first since I really only wanted to play piano for some of the songs, but Eve convinced me to at least audition and I got cast the role of Babette, which actually fit my somewhat flirty side. I still played the piano when I was'nt needed on the stage but other then that I played the role of flirty feather duster with pride. _

_It was Eve who convinced me to try. She was that kind of person. A good bit like me I guess you could say. More likely to help then ask for it._

_However when we were fourteen, around the same time, Eve started to have...problems. She would start doodling these creepy pictures, she was sleeping less and less. She had to take these pills to help, especially when she started to cough. Mom and dad thought she was at least not getting worse at one point, but there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest for a while now. I have'nt even told the guys this, and if they're reading this, I'm sorry._

_Eve was'nt getting better._

_As we got older she was getting worse. I was the eldest of the two of us and I felt protective of her, afraid what would happen if anyone knew how bad she really was. I did'nt really know what would happen to her if I had just let her be taken to a hospital. I was afraid they would lock her away so I did what I could to protect her._

_For two years I tried to hide her problems from mom and dad. When mom and dad went to bed I would sneak into Eve's room and sleep, and when she would wake up screaming from nightmares, I would keep her voice low so mom and dad would'nt wake. She tried to drink one of the wine bottles one time but I stopped her and I made sure that she took her medicine and did'nt over do it, maybe even sneaking her sleeping pills to help._

_I thought I did what was best at the time, but the moment they found her body hanging in the trees I knew I made a horrible mistake. It's a guilt I had origionally planned to take to the grave with me, but I'm hoping that some of you will understand that I was incredibly naivé and stupid at the time._

_I use to think that I had caused her death in a way but comparing the problem then and now, I believe my sister was tormented by something I (at the time) could'nt see and took the only route she saw possible of freedom._

_Can't say I blame her._

_My dad liked to hunt, and he was pretty good with a riffle. I used to bet he could hit the eye of a squirrel without any difficulty. _

_But I guess it was'nt enough when it happened._

_The full story may never be understood, but there was some sort of accident. Dad got seperated from the rest of the group and after some time they heard dad yelling but when they got to dad it was too late._

_Me and mom did'nt actually see the damage but it was horrible according to the group and the description they gave actually resembles the deep scratches me and Evan got back at Jeff's shed (which are more or less healed now). The hunting group figured it was a grizilly that did it. They did'nt actually see since one of the younger one's riffle went off before they got there. Figured it must have scared it off, or something._

_Then, there's mom._

_I don't know if there is some sort of mental illness in the family I'm unaware of or if it was dad's death but mom just was'nt the same after that. She seemed to try and pretend that dad and Eve were still around, on occaision. But mostly she started seeing the characters from her favourite books, like 'Wuthering Heights' or 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. At first I tried to deal with it, but then there would be times I would find her in the shower and crying or think that Eve was just abroad and would be home any day. Once or twice I would find her on the bench on the front porch sleeping and when I would wake her up she would tell me she was just waiting for dad._

_The moment she did one or two doodles, similar to what Eve did, I knew I could'nt make the same mistake twice so I had to put her in a mental home in New York, where I sometimes get calls from her or I visit her when I can._

_I know some people will say that I'm just looking for attention after they read Jeff's letter, but I'm only giving the facts. I have to admit though with the non-stop deaths I've been seeing since 2008, I use to think that I hadsome sort of jinx on myself. Then again, maybe if we had never started the Everyman project I would'nt bee thinking this. We can't change the past. I know none of the deaths, except for maybe Eve's, are my fault. If anything, it's the suit, the Rake and the pyscopath Habit's fault. They had the choice and made the decission as far as I'm concerned._

_However I still have my friends, including my loving boyfriend Seth. Without them, I think I would have gone crazy and offed myself ages ago and Stephanie has been the only good thing to come from this as of yet. She actually reminds me a bit of Eve. Their hair's similar although I think Eve's was a bit shorter._

_I miss everything before things went downhill. I miss being able to play Moonlight Sonata out of simple joy instead of trying to raise my spirits, as much as I miss my sister, my green eyed other, Eve._

_Well, that's all I have to say I think. I've read it over couple times to make sure I did'nt leave anything out so what you get here should be everything I have to say or will only say._

_Let us hope that we will not be met with any more problems Hybrids._

_Claire._


	21. Puppet

"So, Evan. What is it you wanted to talk with me about?", I asked Evan as I passed him a cup of coffee and sat accross from him at my kitchen table. It was a beautiful May day and the wounds I had gotten on my leg were still bandaged tightly like Evan's. Evan had called me earlier and said he wanted to meet with me because of something important. From his tone it sounded pretty serious, especially since he never uses a serious tone that often.

"Well, I was over at Jeff's place the other day, y'know checking how Alex was doing since Sparky died", Evan started to explain and I asked,

"And how is he?", I asked as I twirled a piece of my scarf around my finger.

"Oh, just fine when you ignore his new sock puppet", Evan said.

"Sock puppet?", I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, named Sparky", Evan said point blank.

"...He is'nt".

"He is", Evan said bluntly. "He's getting worse, Claire. First he's listening to recordings of his parents, and now he believes a fucking sock is his dog. I don't know which is fucking creepier".

"I don't believe it", I shuck my head. "What about Jeff? He certainly can't be-"

"Oh, he knows. He just won't listen to me and take him to a doctor. Says he has to protect Alex". Evan snorted. "Doing-"

"More harm then good", I finished for Evan bitterly. "He actually think this is better then getting help?"

"That's why I'm here", Evan told me as he leaned over the table a bit. "You would have a bit more expierence in this then the rest of us sort of, no offense".

"None taken. I mean, it is kinda true", I said half heartedly.

"Yeah, and your the voice of reason".

"Actually, it's more your the loon who does'nt listen to reason", I said with a small smile. Evan chuckled faintly.

"Well, let me rephrase that. I mean, since you were in a similar situation with your mom and your sis, maybe Jeff will listen to you more".

"You think he would?", I asked, a bit hesitant since I could only imagine what Jeff might respond.

"We have to do something".

"Good point", I mumbled. "So, you wanna go over after we finish our coffees, or do you want me to invite Jeff over?"

"Well, Alex is in school now so I guess now is a good time to go".

We drank our drinks as quickly as we could without burning our mouths and made our way to Jeff's house. I took a small breath and rang the doorbell.

"Well, showtime I guess", I muttered as I heard the front door open to reveal Jeff inside.

"Claire, Evan, hey what's up?", Jeff asked. "Want to come in?"

We went to the kitchen and I went over in my mind what exactly I should start off with untill Jeff said,

"So, everything okay?"

"Um...", I was a bit hesitant to start, but the light kick on my leg from Evan made me start talking. "Actually, Jeff er... Evan's told me about Alex".

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and uh... I, have to side with him on this", I told Jeff. "I mean, I understand where your coming from, Jeff. I do. But for crying out loud man, it was bad enough he thinks your parents are still alive but thinking a sock is Sparky? He clearly needs help".

"No! He needs me", Jeff argued. "If I take him to a doctor, he might be locked away and I can't let that happen".

"Jeff, don't you remember what happened to my mom?", I told him in a soft tone. "She thought Eve and dad were still alive, and now she's in a mental home".

"That's why I have to protect Alex, I don't want him to end up like your mom!"

The room was then silent for a second, and I stared at Jeff for a few minutes untill I let my emotions get the better of me and I slapped him right accross the face.

"Don't you EVER, say that again!" I glared darkly at Jeff as I stood up from my chair. "I'll admit I laughed at some of the stuff she says now and then, but I will not let you use my mother as an inspiration as to what you don't want to have Alex become!"

"That was a low blow dude", Evan told Jeff. Jeff cringed as he rubbed his face and mumbled,

"I'm sorry. Your right, that was low". I calmed down a bit and sat back down.

"Okay. I'm sorry I slapped you".

"Is your hand made of iron or something? Hurt like a bitch", Jeff told me.

"Is that meant to be a compliment or insult?", I asked.

"Both?"

"Well, joking aside", Evan began. "Claire is still right you know, and you should listen. You might work in a hospital, but Claire does have more of an idea about this then you do".

"I know", Jeff sighed. "But I just can't".

"Jeff, when my sister was mentally ill, I tried to hide her more serious symptoms from mom and dad", I said fimly. "And what happened to her? She hung herself, and I have to live with the fact that my family is broken because of that, and I don't want you to go through the same thing. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did".

"I...I appreciate this guys, I really do", Jeff said with a small sigh. "But this is different. Besides, he only thinks that sock is Sparky. It's not as bad as it could have been. And we can't blame him for feeling like this. He does'nt have any friends besides you two and Vince, and Sparky was his only friend outside of that".

Evan muttered under his breath. He was about to say something else but Jeff looked at the time and quickly stood up.

"Sorry guys, but there's something I have to do at the hospital and I have to be there by at least one if I'm going to pick Alex up at school later".

"So, what should we do?", Evan asked while we stood at his car as Jeff drove away from his home. "I mean, we gotta do something".

"There's nothing we can do", I told him.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something!", Evan demanded. "Would'nt this be child abuse or something?"

"I would'nt be an expert in law but I don't think that this would fall under it exactly".

"Well, don't you have an uncle who's a lawyer?"

"Uncle Mathew only worked under businesses, and he died when I was fifteen", I muttered.

"...Geez, Claire. No offense to you or Jeff but what is it with you two and family members dying or going crazy?"

"...We got the shit stick?"

"Sounds about right", Evan mumbled.

"Look, I want to help Alex too, I really do. But even legally I don't think we could do anything. Jeff has sole guardianship of him and Alex will be eighteen soon. We don't have any say over what he should do".

"Fuck!", Evan slamed a hand on his car in frustration. I made a calming motion with my hand as I told him,

"Look, calm down. Jeff's right in a way. In retrospect, believing a sock puppet to be a dog is pretty mild compared to pratically obeying tape recordings".

"I guess...that's kinda true", Evan admitted reluctantly. "This does'nt make it alright though".

"I never said it was".

"...Things just seemed to be getting more, and more fucked up", Evan muttered. "This, people dying. Hell that pyscho, Habit hacked onto Steph's blog and is posting creepy shit".

"I know, I saw", I nodded glumly as I thought over the documentry clip Habit posted of the inspiration for the movie, 'Pyscho'. "How's Steph taking it?"

"She's pretty annoyed to put it lightly", Evan anwsered. "She's changed the password, but I don't think it'll work".

"Yeah, I mean...If it's happened once, what's to stop a second time?"

"If it keeps going, Steph might have to abandon it", Evan said with a scowl.

"Well, let's not worry about that for another while then", I sighed. "We're in the now. Let's enjoy it while we can".

"I guess". We were quiet for a bit before Evan spoke up. "Soo, you want me to drive you back home?"

"Yeah, sure", I mumbled before we got in.

Several days later, me, Eva, Jeff, Alex, Daniel and Jessie were at Vinnie's place for a movie night. My boyfriend was going to come too but his manager called last minute for him to help with restocking.

We were in Vince's basement and I was sitting next to Jessie and Evan as the pair messed about. Vince was holding the camera and talking to the audience.

"Fah", Evan teased Jessie, acting like a little monster and pushing her into me.

"Hey, watch it", I laughed as I grabbed a cushion and hit Evan with it lightly.

"Alright guys, so we decided to get things back to normal here with a good old fashioned movie night. We've got the projector and I think we're looking up some movies. Al! What have we got cooking? What movies?", Vince asked Alex who was looking through the movies.

"Uh...Dawn of The Dead or Shaun of The Dead".

"Guys?"

"Dawn", the rest of us bar Jessie answered back.

"Please God, Dawn", Evan added in with a grin as Jessie said,

"I've never seen either one, so..."

"Dawn. It sounds like an overwhelming Dawn", Vince announced.

"Well, Boondocks it is!", Alex said.

"Alright, well, he decided Boondock Saints".

None of us had any problems with that choice so there were no complaints and we were all just chatting when Vince asked,

"What... What's that?" I looked over at Vince, wondering what he was asking about untill I saw Alex had a white sock on his hand with black buttons glued on. So this was, 'Sparky'.

"Sparky", Alex answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean, 'Sparky'? Sparky, like, an imaginary friend?", Vince pressed on. I looked at Evan and mouthed,

'Did'nt you tell him?'

'No', Evan mouted back, with a little voice.

"Uhm... Jeff?", Vince asked Jeff who was standing up from the couch and motioning to Alex to talk to him upstairs.

"What the fuck was that?", Vince asked Evan seriously.

"Dude, I've told him. I've fucking told Jeff a thousand fucking times take his brother to a goddamn doctor or to a fucking hospital or something, but he just keeps saying, 'I protect him, I gotta protect him. They'll take him away I gotta protect him. They just take, they'll put him, they'll lock him up' or some shit, but, fuck...", Evan explained, doing an impersonation of Jeff. A bad impersonation.

"Well, if he keeps letting him do this he's gonna get put away", Vince said.

"Yeah, or, I dunno, fucking go crazy and like burn their house down or kill himself or some shit. It's fucked up".

"Well, Claire maybe you could-"

"I've already tried", I told him after a small sigh. "He won't listen to me. He's afraid Alex will end up like my mom or sis and I've tried telling him that not taking him to a doctor will make it worse, but he won't, frickin', listen".

"Yeah, and Claire was like, the ace card I had to convince Jeff. If she out of all of us can't reason with him, then I have no fucking idea what we're going to do", Evan told Vince.

"I thought we were supposed to be normal?", Jessie asked.

I thought so too Jess. I thought so too.


	22. Fourth of July

Apart from the clear problem Alex was having, there has'nt been anything much to worry about. Well, Steph had to abandon her blog to Habit since he keeps uploading this creepy stuff onto it. Whatever he is, he seems to have been every famous murderer and pyscho to ever exist. Including Jack the Ripper I think. That and back in June one of the 'rabbits' in Habit's competition tried to get smart and cheat. From what I know, his roommate's missing now and he is out of the competition. Can't really say he did'nt have it coming. What intelligent person tries to cheat a pyscho?

But still, it was the fourth of July so why worry about the bad when there was the good?

"BOOM!", me and Seth yelled together as another firework exploded. I was going to spend the first half of the night with Seth at the park with several other people before I would go meet up with my friends at Evan's.

"Hahaha, that was a big one", Seth laughed.

"Hell yeah it was", I laughed along. Seth grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my back and swung me around.

"Geez, Seth, put me down, please. My back is killing me!"

"Oh, I am, SO sorry", Seth apologised as he put me back on the ground. I just smiled at Seth as I rubbed what I could on my back.

"It's okay".

"What happened to your back?"

"I dunno. It was just like it this morning", I told him. "It feels like I was thrown into a wall or something".

"What did you do last?", Seth asked me as he looked concerned.

"Don't remember actually. I actually woke up in these clothes and did'nt feel like changing", I laughed. To be honest, I don't really remember the night before either. No big deal though. At least that's what I'm trying to say to myself.

"Lazy".

"Nope, just tired", I chirped and Seth just chuckled in response before he checked his watch.

"Did'nt you say you had to meet up with your friends in like, half an hour?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me". I pressed my lips up to his and kissed him. "Love you", I murmured against his lips when we stopped.

"Love you too my gorgeous, red head".

When I arrived down the street to Evan's house, I was surprised by the lack of fireworks. I thought the guys were getting fireworks? I know I chipped in some cash.

"Hey, anyone here?", I called as I went around Evan's house.

"Yo, over here!", Evan called over from the deck by his pool. Vince, Alex, Jeff and Daniel were sitting with him as well.

"Hey guys. I miss the fireworks?", I asked as I joined them and pulled up a spare seat.

"Hardly call snakes and sparklers actual fireworks", Evan said, shaking his head at Daniel.

"I thought it was good", was all Daniel said.

"That bad? Damn. Glad I went with Seth first. The fireworks at the park were awesome!", I chuckled.

"Lucky bitch!", Evan laughed.

"Damn straight!", I laughed along before I cringed a bit when I remembered some of the pain in my back.

"Hey, you okay?", Jeff asked me. when he noticed the face I was making.

"Ye-yeah. My back is just killing me, and I have no friggin' clue why. It was just like that this morning", I said as I rubbed my back.

"Well, do you want me to-" But the sound of the metal fence being hit made caught my attention.

"Shh. Shhh! Quiet everybody", Vince hushed.

"What?", Jeff asked him.

"Please tell me someone else heard that", Vince said and I mumbled a yeah.

"Yeah dude",

"Yep", Evan and Jeff agreed.

"You two stay here", Vince told Alex and Daniel as the rest of us stood up.

"I thought it was fireworks", Daniel said.

"Nope. You two stay here. Don't move", Vince repeated.

"Stay, no move. No, no,no", I told them when they tried to follow before I jogged after Jeff. "What should we do first?"

"Vince's car first. Left something there", Evan muttered before going further ahead of me. I did'nt bother complaining and just followed on, eventually nearing Vince's car. We all had an idea of what made the noise, and damn it I want to end it! I almost did'nt notice that Evan pulled a machete out from under Vince's car.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. That just came out of the bottom of my car?", Vince said.

"The one I left you", Evan said simply.

"The one you left him?", I repeated hesitantly.

"Yeah. The emergency machete", Evan said like it was the most simple thing in the entire world.

"And you were gonna tell me about this...?", Vince asked Evan.

"Just can it and let's get something", I muttered as I walked ahead with Jeff, our next destination being the storage shed. My head felt kinda weird. I'm not too sure how exactly to explain it, that's the best way to say it. But the feeling sort of increased and I just felt a blank from my memory.

"Claire!"

_Thump_

I groaned as I felt myself hit the hard ground and I tried to figure out what was going on. I looked at my hand and saw I was holding a shovel. I then took notice of the scarlet blood staining it and what was on my shirt.

"What the-"

"Damn it, Evan!" I looked up and saw Jeff trying to pull Evan away from something on the ground. Vince was nearby but looked too stuned to say anything.

"Wh-what's going on?", I asked Vince as I slowly got up, ignoring the small pain in my back. Honestly though, it was'nt as bad as it was earlier I have to admit.

"I...I'm not sure, it was...", Vince seemed to be trying to find the right words. "I just watched it...that deer being killed".

"What?!"

"I know, and then...and then you tried to hit Evan with the shovel. It was like you were in a trance! I pulled you away before you could though", Vince explained.

"Ri-right. Urm, what about Alex and-"

"I managed to get them to go back to Evan's".

"Agh!" The both of us looked towards Evan and Jeff to see Jeff holding Evan's fist away from his face. I guess Evan did'nt want to be pulled away.

"God damn it, let's get them", Vince muttered and we quickly went over to pull the two apart. It was a bit of a struggle since Evan was a pretty strong guy, but we managed to pull Evan off of him.

"Dude, calm down", Vince told Evan while I looked down at the dead dear and grimanced. With the amount of blood on it, it was clear we did a number on the poor creature. Well, it seemed to have an injury to it's head, possibly done by me since I had the shovel so maybe I put it out of it's misery before the real pain could come?

It took some time, but we managed to coerce Evan to come back with us to his house. It was only when we made it back to the deck did I notice that all four of us had blood staining them. I had a little less then Vince and Jeff, but Evan looked like he pratically showered in the blood. Somehow though, that is'nt too surprising. Except for maybe Evan, we all had various attitudes of disbelief.

"Are you guys okay? Is that your blood? Guys? Guys?", Alex was asking us as he looked between the four of us.

"Why did you do that? Fuck. Why were we doing that?", Jeff asked the rest of us. "That was... that's not what we were looking for. We knew damned well that wasn't what we were trying to kill".

"Close enough", Vince said, though it sounded slightly more like a question.

"It was a deer!", Jeff exlaimed. "It was a fucking deer! I tried to pull you off, you tried to punch me in the fucking face", he said to Evan.

"You shouldn't'a tried to pull me off", Evan said, the tone of it seemed a bit different from usual.

"Why were we doing that?", Jeff asked.

"I... I don't remember it at all", I admitted. "It's just... one big blank".

"I just... It was like I was watching it. I just...", Vince said

"Well... well... what the heck do we do?", Jeff questioned as he looked at the blood on himself.

"I wasn't a part of this", Vince said.

"Really, Vince? Really?", I asked him in a disbelieving tone. "There's blood on you and that's what you say? Don't do that!", I snapped as I slapped Evan's hand. He had been trying to lick the blood off his hand. In response he glared at me.

"We were all there man. We have it on tape", Jeff told Vince.

"Guys. We need to call 911, right now", Alex said. To be honest, it was'nt exactly a bad idea although none of us seemed hurt by the looks of it.

"This isn't... no. We're fine", Jeff told Alex. "We're fine. This isn't ours".

"We don't have to call shit. We gotta go burn a deer", Evan said as he walked off the deck. None of us bothered to stop him.

"Whose blood is that?"

"A fucking deer, bro", Jeff said in a low voice.

"Give me back my camera". Vince took his camera away from Alex. I then asked,

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Let's just go inside, wash some of the blood off", Jeff answered after a few minutes of silence. "After that, we'll decide what to do".

"Ye-yeah", Vince mumbled as he opened the porch door and turned the lights on. "Remind me to clean the blood off the switch later".

About half an hour later, all five of us were sitting at the kitchen table. Daniel had gone home earlier and Evan did come back eventually, actually looking stunned. We cleaned ourselves of most of the blood that was'nt clinging to our clothes, but there was still a lingering smell.

"...Um, Claire, you said your back was hurting earlier. Want me to take a look? Vince did throw you to the ground earlier", Jeff asked awkwardly.

"Sorry again about that", Vince said sheepishly.

"No biggie". I shrugged slightly before saying to Evan, "sorry about trying to hit you with a shoval, apparently".

"Don't worry 'bout it", Evan waved it off.

"Yeah, so your back?", Jeff asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Your gonna have to lift the back of my shirt though", I said as I turned to sit in my chair backwords. I heard Jeff mumble alright before I felt my shirt being lightly pulled up enough to show some of my back.

"Dude, what the heck happened to you last night?!", Jeff asked.

"What are you-?"

"Did you get thrown into a wall or something?", Vince asked as I heard him stand up.

"How did that happen?", Alex asked.

"It's that bad?", I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Is it- Dude, there are huge bruises on your back. Like someone threw you into something!", Evan snapped. "What did you do last night?!"

"...I don't remember", I mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't remember!", I shouted.

"You don't... remember? But...Is that a slash wound?!", Jeff suddenly asked.

"Okay, are you telling the truth?", Evan demanded as he got in front of me.

"Of course I am!"

"How far back do you not remember?", Vince asked me.

"...Uh...", I wracked my brain as I tried to think back far before I said,

"About...two days altogether, I think".

"Your sure?", Jeff asked.

"Would'nt have said it if I was'nt", I mumbled.

"And you did'nt notice till now?", Evan narrowed his eyes a little and I cringed.

"Well, I was tired this morning and I did'nt feel like changing, so...".

"Okay, Claire, I'm taking you to a hospital to get that checked out. We'll come up with a story on the way over", Jeff mumbled as he let my shirt drop down. "Vinnie, take Alex home, I'll call you later".

I stood up from my chair and Evan grinned grimly when he looked to have thought of something to break the ice and said,

"Well Claire, looks like your in the lead for the most trips to the hospital between all of us now".


	23. Blood, Blood and More Blood

The best excuse we could come up with to explain the bruises and cut on my back when we got to the hospital was that I fell down some stairs and that I hit something sharp. The doctors bought it though and after a few tests they stated that it was only bruising, nothing else thank God. Though I do have to wear some bandages around my upper back to cover the cut on it. It's not so bad, though the guys are still wondering how I got the injuries in the first place.

Also there was another hidden video posted. It starts off with Alex and Jeff playing on a guitar and ukulele before it cuts to Vince, me , Evan and Jeff at a shack in some woods around the evening while candles are lit. I REALLY don't remember this happening. Ever. Especially Evan being in handcuffs. We were talking as if we knew the situation better and as if we knew the doctor, and like we were older since Jeff mentioned nineteen years going by. I don't freakin' understand it. And the the video also cuts to when the four of us were talking about the Rake and Slenderman and keeping a close eye on Alex. There was also some footage of Jeff's parents walking through a field and talking of building a cabin before the video finished up in a candle lit area with Evan attacking Jeff.

It was a few nights after the incident of the Fourth of July, and I was in my room searching on my computer. I'm not sure if the others bother too, they have'nt mentioned it at least, but I'm still looking up Stephanie's blog, even if Habit has control of it. I'm not sure why exactly, I just feel compelled to do it no matter what. Who know's, maybe my morbid curiousity wants to bring me down to insanity.

_'JOHNNY BOY HAD A LOT OF WILL. BUT THEY ALL BREAK IN THE END.'_

That was the title of the post. I could already sense that this was going to be bad, but I had to read.

_'Seven days. I've been living in Hell for seven fucking days. These things. These fucking monsters. I don't know what else to call them. God, he wont let me stop typing. 'Tell them everything Johnny boy' he keeps saying. I can't tell you, whoever you are. It hurts too much. So he can go the fuck to Hell where he belongs I aint telling you shit._

_'He cut off my right leg. 'Disobedience has its consequences Johnny boy', that fuck. He's taken everything from me. I'm so numb on the inside. So dead. But he can still hurt me. And it hurts so much. He says I have to tell you what happened seven days ago._

_'God we were all just having dinner. My son, Aiden, my little boy. I can't do this.._

_'He took my tongue and my left leg. I feel like I am nothing. But I still hurt. Now he's watching me type this. He's still smiling. My son Aiden had been telling us of a man who had been watching him. A tall man. Without a face. I still cant believe he's real. But he is. He's the reason I can still type, and the reason I don't pass out from the pain. Somehow he keeps me awake. His stare is almost soothing, like morphine. He must be a demon. Aiden had been seeing him almost everyday. And then we saw him. The day the Habit broke down our door. He grabbed Julie, my wife. I can still hear her crying in my head. I ran to help her but the Habit just kicked me across the room. IT WAS AWESOME HE FLEW LIKE TEN FEET, WENT THROUGH THE KITCHEN WALL HAHA'. _

I snorted at the comment. Habit deffinetly seemed childish and immature, and for some reason the word, 'dullard', came to mind. I'm not sure why. I know what the word means, it's just not the type of insult I would use.

_'That was the Habit. I tried to get up but I saw the tall man, and I couldn't stand. He was wearing a suit of all things. He just walked away. And Aiden went with him. I screamed for him. He didn't even turn around. He just took my little Aiden._

_'There was another person with them actually. A person wearing a black coat and hood. I could'nt see much of their face because they had a bandana covering hald their face, but I'm sure it was a girl around her late teens at the least. Her eyes seemed so empty and vacant, like she was a shell of her former self. She pated Aiden's head in a comforting way almost, like she knew what was happening was wrong'._

I paused and thought over what I read. There was no doubt this girl was Witch, the clothing matches her description, but te description of her eyes. I never did see her eyes but hearing what they looked like it was clear that Witch was just a puppet with no free will. I could almost say I feel sorry for her.

_'The Habit took us to the basement. The other girl came too. The Habit was apparently borrowing her from the tall man. He hurt Julie constantly; He didn't even so much as scratch me. Just kept making me watch him and Julie while Witch mindlessly held her down. THE BITCH LOVED IT. Fuck this'._

_'He cut off my genitals. Won't let me stop typing. _

_'On the 2nd day the girl, who the Habit calls Witch, seemed different from usual. She started to cough and her eyes looked more dazed, like she was waking up. When she looked at Julie she seemed horrified. The Habit did'nt notice at the time since he was looking over some knives to choose next._

_'Witch however seemed to grasp the situation and tried to attack the Habit. While there was a struggle, the Habit won after he slashed Witch's back and threw her into the wall. After that she clutched her head and gave a shrill scream once the tall man looked at her, like she was in pure agony. THE WHORE DESERVED IT. She then became quiet and stood up and left. That was the last I saw of her._

That paragraph made me feel pale as my hands shuck. I swallowed nervously, only noticing now how dry my throat was and then countinued reading with small reluctance.

_'When he was hurting Julie, I pleaded for him to I pleaded for him to kill her. He just turned up our cd player. The same song, 19-2000. On the 5th day she died. Not even the tall man could keep her alive any longer. They say Im done. Whoever he wants me to write this to, I hope to God you don't end up like us'._

I held my head in my hands as I took shakey breaths. With all of this evidence stacking up, I could'nt deny the fact that I... I knew I was'nt well at least. My sleep was shit which was evidenced by the dark shadows under my eyes, and with everything that's been happening...

No! What the hell am I thinking?! I never...! I... I can't be. I just can't.

Man I need a smoke. And some vin rouge.

It was about a month later when we tested out the black box thing. It's suppose to detect something and it seemed to react when we saw Slenderman at the storage facility. Evan did a test using his blood and Alex's. It did'nt seem to react to Alex's blood but it did with Evan's. So the rest of us, me, Vince, Jeff and Stephanie all gave a small sample of our blood and we are all positive for whatever it is the box detects.

There's nothing we can really do but wait for something to happen now.

"Claire?" I nearly jumped when I heard Vince call me. I was in his basement along with Jeff and Evan.

"Uh, sorry. Was'nt listening", I admitted sheepishly. "Could ya repeat that?" Vince sighed.

"I said that those guys from TribeTwelve were going to be coming over in a couple weeks. They're dealing with the same stuff we are, sort of and they got the envelope from Habit so, maybe we'll find out something that can help us if we got together".

"Right, right", I nodded, remembering now. "Their names are... Noah and Rachel, right?"

"Yeup", Evan responded.

"Okay, so what do we do now?", I asked.

"Well, Witch did put up another video and we never got around to watching it", Jeff pointed out and I grimaced. I really did'nt want to think about the Witch.

"Might as well see what she has to say this time", Evan muttered when Vince went over to the computer. "What's it called this time?"

"Uhh, I can't really remember", Jeff admitted.

"It says, 'MEa Culpa'", Vince called when he logged onto YouTube.

"Mea... The fuck does that mean?", Evan asked, sounding annoyed... Which is'nt really a surprise.

"Uhh... Google it?", I suggested.

"Okay, uhh... ... Okay, it says it translates to either, 'my mistake', or 'my fault'", Vince read off the meaning.

"Well, let's get this over with", I mumbled before Vince clicked play on the video.

The video started off surprisingly with footage of when the four of us went out into the woods with our weapons on the Fourth of July, only Witch used a sepia tone effect on the footage, and it was slowed down. There was also music playing. It sounded like a piano, but the tune seemed reversed and upside down.

_'First was Firebrand with recklessness, then was Guardian with his struggling heart._

_'The Voyeur will follow a silent road._

_'But is the other Knowledge or Good Deeds? Will she succumb and forsake you or will she fight and fall with you?_

_'Why are'nt you helping her?_

The video ended there.

"Well... I was expecting more", I said outloud.

"Maybe she's run out of idea?", Evan suggested. "She can't think of any creepy shit now".

"...'Me'... 'Save Me'", Jeff murmured as he looked at the screen.

"What?", Vince asked.

"The captitals here spell 'me'", Jeff explained as he pointed to the title. "In her last video the letters spelled 'save'".

"Sooo, she complaining about us not helping someone, but she's asking for help? A bit hypocritical", Vince commented.

"Yeah... Hypocrite", I mumbled as I thought the phrase over.

"You okay?", Jeff asked me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine", I said. "I just... I'm just a bit tired is all".

"You do look shit", Evan said bluntly.

"...It's stuff like that, that makes me wonder why Jessie dated you in the first place", I told him. Though he did have a point. I had shadows under my eyes and my hair was'nt as well kept as usual. If it was longer it would have showed more so I'm pretty thankfull I stick with a short haircut.

"Aw, that hurt", Evan pouted as he put a hand over his heart.

A couple nights later I was heading over to Seth's place. I brought Stephanie and Evan along with me since they had nothing to do and Evan said he wanted to beat Seth in video games to impress Steph. He sounded like he meant it as a joke but I think it's pretty obvious that he really liked her. I had a knack for that sort of thing.

"Okay so what I'm thinking is, while we're playing, you distract him", Evan told me as I drove us to Seth's place. Me and Evan were in the front (because Evan called shotgun) and Stephanie was in the back holding my camera.

"And how is Claire going to do that?", Stephanie asked Evan and I suggested,

"Want me to give him a lap dance?"

I laugh along with Evan who was now roaring with laughter while Stephanie was laughing like her life depended on it.

"It's jokes like that why your my second favourite girl", Evan laughed.

"Second? Then who's-"

"Stephanie", Evan answered.

"How could you! You betrayed my love, and Jessie's!", I said dramatically.

"I'm sorry Lily Evan's, but Stephanie's cuter. No offense".

"Nah, it's cool. While I'm sexy and I know it, even I know I am not thy sexiest girl alive... Only the sexiest redhead".

"So, how much further to Seth's place?", Stephanie asked once the laughter died down.

"Uh, it's just up around here", I answered as I drove down Seth's street and sure enough it was soon in sight, the lights on. "Ah, there it is", I mumbled as I parked in his empty drive way. We had only gotten out when Steph asked,

"Er, did Seth say he was going to leave the door open?"

"What?!", I asked her before looking at the front door. From my car door I could see it was open, and I knew Seth would never leave his front door open. Hell, he locks it even when he's inside and awake during the day. "No, no, no, no. Evan grab the camera!", I yelled as I ran around my car, nearly sliding accross the hood to the front door. As I ran I faintly heard Evan telling Steph to stay in the car.

In the hall nothing seemed out of place, and for a moment I could almost have thought that I had over reacted. But I could'nt take chances. The first sign of that was that it was only the front lights were on but so far none of the lights inside were as far as I could tell. I was tempted to call out to Seth but that was a horror movie mistake. Instead I looked carefully as Evan soon joined me.

"Is he here?", Evan whispered.

"Not like I can call out incase there's someone else here", I mumbled as we went to archway leading to the living room.

"Does anyone else live here?", Evan asked.

"No. He was suppose to have a new roommate next week though", I replied as I searced for a light switch for the living room. When I turned it on, everything still looked in place. Somehow that was unnerving me more then the idea of things being wrecked.

"Is there a basement?", Evan asked.

"No. Only this floor, second floor, attic and garage", I answered back.

"Right. We'll check the inside first, and then outside", Evan muttered. "First, the kitchen".

"For knives?"

"You know it", Evan said as he made his way to the kitchen. Again, when the light was turned on, everything was in place. I looked outside as Evan rummaged through the drawers for knives. So far I did'nt see anything outside.

"Ready". I looked over at Evan who was holding a long knife. "So you grab something and we'll check the second floor first".

"Right".

Grabbing a cleaver, I followed Evan upstairs and we searched the bedrooms and bathroom but we did'nt find anything. But we did'nt find Seth either.

"Okay, this is really pissing me off", I mumbled as I came out of Seth's bedroom and Evan came out of the bathroom. "Okay, so atic-"

I stopped talking when I felt something drip onto my nose. I put my finger to it and saw a red coloured liquid. I looked at Evan briefly before we both looked up. I was standing under a crevice of the ceiling which would open up to the attic. Almost the instant I had looked up, another drop fell on my forehead.

"Is there a pull down ladder or what?" Evan instantly asked as I briefly put down my cleaver and moved to another bedroom to pull out a hook to pull the ladder to the attic down.

"I got this", I muttered as I hooked the the hoop and pulled it down and then brought down the ladder. Some of the red fluid was staining it but I grabbed my cleaver again and quickly made my way up to the attic quickly followed by Evan. There was an awful smell up here, but I did'nt want to awknowledge it.

"Hold on, let me get the light", I said as I reached my hand out to pull the light switch string. I stood up and looked and so far I did'nt see anything. If it was'nt for the smell it would have seemed like a normal attic.

Then I turned around and screamed bloody murder as I saw Seth's butchered remains.


	24. You're Drunk

I still could'nt believe Seth was gone. Dead. Besides my friends, he was all I had left. He loved me and made me felt loved. With all of this crazy shit going on, I felt like Seth was a sort of reward each time I saw him for living up to then. Besides my friends, he made me feel more sure of my sanity. Heck, I think he was my sanity. But now he was gone. After his funeral I kept to myself. I just wanted to be on my own for a while. I've mainly been playing Moonlight Sonata on my piano over and over, smoking more then usual and drinking some vin rouge.

In retrospect, that may have been a bit much.

"La lu li, la lu li, la lu li, la lu li, lu-li laaa. Lu-li laaa, ahhh. Ahhh. Lu. Li. La", I sang in a mumbled voice along with the piano piece as a cigarette that was nearly finished hung loosely from my mouth.

I was only stopped when I heard a knocking at my door and I stopped befor looking through the archway that led to the hallway at the front door.

Dare I risk answering it?

"Claire? You home? It's Vince".

Okay, I do dare.

I stood up, a little shakey in my knees as I walked over to door and unlocked the door to open it for Vince.

"Heeyyy~, Vinnie, what's up my man?", I asked with a crooked grin, trying to look okay.

"Uh, Claire... Are you okay?", Vince asked me slowly, looking at me carefully.

"Sure, sure. I'm happier then a unicorn pegasus that shits rainbows and dives into a river and swims with me on it's back while hot men strip to Lady Gaga's, 'Bad Romance'".

"...Are... Are you drunk?"

"What would make you say that?", I asked innocently.

"What you just said for one thing", Vince answered. "Then there's the fact that your holding onto the door for support".

"Am not", I pouted as I let go of the door which led to me swaying side to side slightly.

"Claire, I'm not stupid".

"I'm perfectly fine", I mumbled as I walked back to the living room, leaving the door open for Vince to come in. I had grabbed a nearly empty bottle of wine when Vince closed the door after him and I was going to pour it into a glass before putting it to my lips at the last second.

"So, how much effort have you putting in to being a tortured artist?", Vince asked dryly as he walked into the room and glanced at the coffee table which had a few bottles on it. Some standing some on their side.

"Err...". I licked some wine off of the corner of my mouth and thought. "No more then three bottles a night, and not every night if that's what you mean. Smokes are a different story".

"Well, this is... I know your hurting from... from what happened to Seth, I can understand. But this is just a bit much".

"You understand jack shit", I said in a deadpan tone. "Aside from you guys, Seth was all I had left. Ever since my sis killed herself, I can't go a single damn year without one person I know dying!" I laughed bitterly as I squashed my burnt out cigarette into a ash tray and reached for another on the coffee table. "It's like I'm fucking cursed man. Who knows who's going to die next".

"That's just ridiculous, Claire. Your not cursed", Vince exasperated.

"Really? Prove it then?", I dared him as I lit up my twelfth cigarette that day.

"I... Look, I can't prove it okay. It's just common sense".

"Really? Common sense would say you would trust the viewers when they were trying to tell us of the hidden videos when they clearly mentioned stuff that only we knew and they should'nt have known", I countered.

"Look, you were right, we were wrong. We get it". We were quiet for a few minutes before I asked,

"So do you want some vin rouge?"

"Er, what?", Vince asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"Tis French for red wine", I explained as I looked over the coffee table. "Er... I might have some in the kitchen-"

"Claire, just... just sit down", Vince sighed in slight frustration.

"Why? I can stand fine. Look, I can walk in a straight line", I said as I began to walk in what I thought was a straight line but in reality was anything but straight.

"If that's straight, I'm gay", Vince said dryly as he walked over to me and forced me to sit down. "No more wine. I can only imagine how much damage you've done to your liver".

"Whatever", I mumbled.

"Look, Claire. Is there anything else on your mind?", Vince asked me as he sat on a closeby armchair. "Anything at all".

"...It's just that... It's just that it feels like we're in a damn circle/maze, y'know? We're not getting anywhere, and even if Noah and Rachel can give us something usefull to work with, it'll dry up eventually", I mumbled my explanation. "You say I'm not cursed? I fucking know I'm cursed".

"You know because...?"

"Because I...", tears of panic started to come up in my eyes as I was unsure if I should say it or not. Then again since I was probably drunk, Vince might not take me seriously. "I... I think I hurt someone!"

"What do you mean?", Vince questioned me.

"I... I sometimes wake up with no memory, and sometimes not even in my house or near my damn car, and once or twice I found blood on myself!", I held my face in one hand and loosely held my cigarette in the other.

"Claire, this is... this is serious. Are you sure?"

"I... I have these dreams. I take apples but then before I wake up, they're kids!", I cried. "I don't know why, it just keeps happening!"

"Look, calm down a sec", Vince tried to calm me down. "Let's try to think clearly okay. Now look, those dreams, there... there just that. And if you did hurt someone, the police possibly would have caught you by now".

"I don't know", I mumbled. "I mean, when we tried to tell them the truth they did'nt listen to us-"

"Exactly, that's another thing", Vince said. "Even if you did do something illegal, what are the odds they would catch you? Besides, it could just be the lack of sleep, right?" I thought over what Vince said for a minute. It... actually made sense in a way. I may have simply hallucinated the blood, and I could have been sleep walking.

"Ma-maybe your right", I said, but I was still hesitant about it.

"Look, you did'nt do anything. Alright", Vince told me sternly. "How about I stay the night so nothing happens?"

"Er, okay", I mumbled before I started coughing.

"You need anything?"

"The-there's some pill bottles on the kitchen table. Meant to take them this morning", I grumbled as I smushed my cigarette out while Vince went to get my pills.

"You sure it's okay for you to take them when you've been drinking?", Vince asked me in a concerned tone as he came back to the room with a glass of water and my medicine pill bottles.

"What harm can it do?", I shrugged before taking them off Vince.

"Well, I guess...", Vince mumbled as I took my pills. "So, maybe it'll be a good idea for you to go to bed now?"

"Fine", I replied reluctantly as I stood up. By now the alcohol had really gotten to me and it was a bit difficult for me to move without nearly falling so Vince had to help me upstairs to my bed where I passed out almost a few seconds after I collapsed onto it.

When I did wake up the next morning, I had a massive hangover.

"Ah, ahit!", I grumbled as I rubbed my temples, still lying in bed. I was starting to regret my little drink binge now, like I did whenever I got a hangover. I would say that would change by next time but I feel like Vince won't let that happen.

"Hey, Claire. You awake?" And speak of the devil, there was Vince knocking on my door.

"Ye-yeah. Please say you brought a glass of water and some pain killers with you?", I asked as I sat up on my bed.

"You know it", Vince replied as he entered my room with said glass and box.

"Thanks man", I mumbled as I took the items from Vince and quickly down two pills and the entire glass of water.

"It's nothing", Vince said. "So um, have you had your camera on while you were staying here?"

"For a while", I answered as I put the glass on the bedside locker. "But the battery went out a day or two ago and I did'nt get around to charging the batteries. Why?"

"It's pretty freaky but a couple nights ago, I was in bed sleeping", Vince began. "And then I'm woken up by something. I looked and I saw Witch standing next to my bed. Just staring down at me!"

"Seriously?!", I asked Vince, my eyes wide from shock.

"Yeah, and she had a a knife in her hand. I was going to grab it off her but she just punched me in the face and stabbed the knife into my matress! And the night before that, Jeff found a dead cat in his back yard, and the night before that, Evan said Witch broke into his house and stole a knife".

"People seem to love breaking into his place", I mused dryly. "He really should get a security system there".

"Yeah, especially after the struggle they had", Vince muttered.

"Struggle?"

"Well, Evan found hrt in his bedroom and they fought a bit before she kicked below the belt and jumped out his window", Vince explained to me with a slight grimance.

"Well, she certainly has a way to do things", I commented. "And let me guess. You were wondering if I saw her here?"

"Yeah", Vince nodded.

"Well, I don't remember seeing her and after hearing this shit I'm glad. She's clearly not in the right state of mind", I muttered.

"You can say that again", Vince agreed.

"So, what now?", I asked him.

"Er, well I don't have to see Lexi for another few hours so I can stay here 'till then".

"Ooohh, Lexi. Is my Vinnie in luv?", I said in the type of love dovey voice people hate.

"Shut up", Vince laughed. "So, since I'm here a while, want to play some video games?", Vince suggested. I nodded with a small grin as I stood up.

"Actually, that does sound sound good. I'm gonna own your ass!"

"Bring it on", Vince laughed as we left my room.

It was funny how I was starting to feel... a tiny bit better. Maybe it was because after a several days of no human contact, the fact I was hanging out with one of my friends again had something to do with it.

Hopefully I'll countinue to get better.


	25. TribeTwelve Part 1

"Okay, so Noah and Rachel just called me a while ago and they're in New York now", Vince told me and Jeff as we all sat in his basement. "Noah said him and Rach' will be here on Saturday and that they'll let us know when they're on the train here".

"That's good. Maybe the stuff Habit gave them will give us an idea what to do", Jeff said.

"At the moment I doubt that", I muttered as I inhaled my cigarette.

"It's all we got at the moment", Vince sighed. "So, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Habit's posted up his final task on Twitter", I stated. "It does'nt even make sense. Just something about the last five, keeping their bodies breathing, or something along those lines".

"Really?"

"Yep", I replied in a dull tone. "Sounds pretty threatening though if you ask me".

"Where's Evan?", Jeff suddenly asked.

"Err, I think he's with Steph-"

"No, he can't be", I cut Vince off. "Steph said she was going to visit a friend out of town for the week. Remember?"

"Oh. Right".

"So, no one knows where Evan is?", Jeff asked slowly, the look on his face seemed as if he was piecing together a puzzle.

"Well... No". Vince and I both nodded before Vince asked, "why?"

"Well, is it just me or does... Does something seem a bit off with Evan lately?", Jeff questioned us both.

"Well, in all fairness Evan's always been a bit... weird, to put it lightly", I pointed out before taking another drag from my cigarette.

"I know, but seriously, I think something's wrong with him", Jeff told us.

"I know the viewers are saying things but-"

"They've always been looking out for us", Jeff cut Vince off quickly. "Sure, one or two are idiots, but the majority are helping us as best they can and I don't think they would have brought this up if they did'nt think it was serious".

"Well, now that you mention it...", I trailed off before Vince groaned in annoyance.

"C'mon guys, we can't start turning on eachother".

"I don't think Jeff's trying to suggest that", I said before Jeff could speak. "I think what he means is that if something is wrong with Evan, we should have some caution".

"He's our friend!"

"Look, I trust him, and the both of you...", I gestured to both Vince and Jeff. "...With my life. Hell, I love you all like your my brothers. But I have to agree with Jeff somewhat".

"Don't you think it's weird that the same time Habit started Tweeting, Evan got a laptop?", Jeff brought up. "I just seems a bit too... coincidental".

"Your both worrying over nothing", Vince grumbled. He was clearly suppressing the urge to start yelling at us both, though I could'nt help but consider that he was really trying to convince himself everything was okay. "Let's just... Let's just talk about something else".

"Sure, sure", I mumbled as I put my cigarette out in my glass which was empty except for some ash. "So, who's going to go pick Noah and Rach' from the train station?"

"Er, I was going. I was thinking we could all go together", Vince said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I can leave Alex alone for too long", Jeff said.

"Well, he could still go. I mean, we're going to your place right Vinnie? So I can just walk", I said with a small shrug.

"You sure?", Vinnie asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure".

"Well, okay then. If you say so".

"Also, are we going to be doing anything with them on Sunday? Because I have to go to New York that day to visit my mom", I told Vince.

"I doubt it so you don't have anything to worry about".

Well, Saturday night soon came. I was in my living room, playing a bit on my piano. The guys were undoubtedly on their way to the trainstation by now. Maybe they're there already and on their way to Vince's?

Looking at my watch, I decided I could stay for an another half hour, then I'd head over to Vince's place. I was'nt really in too much of a rush anyway.

But I noticed something reflecting off of the wood of the piano. I could'nt make it out too well, but it seemed to be coming from outside ny window. I slowed my playing to a stop and quickly turned my head to look behind me.

But there was no one there.

I swallowed as I stood up and walked to the window and looked outside. There was nothing outside as far as the streetlights could let me see. I walked away from the window and grabbed the camera I had resting on the coffee table and walked up the stairs. Maybe it could'nt hurt to start packing.

When I had gotten upstairs, I looked at the door that led to what was Eve's room. I'm not sure why but I felt a need to go inside and look.

It looked the same as it did the day Eve died. None of her clothes had been removed. None of her books and others possessions. It was pretty much frozen in time I suppose you could say.

I walked over to the window and looked at the back garden to see nothing imperticular. It was the same old, same old. A tree, grass, some shrubs. Nothing really made it unique. I broke my attention from the garden for a few seconds when I broke into a small coughing fit but when I looked back up I felt my soul leave my body as I saw that a new figure was standing in my back garden.

Slenderman.

"N-no. No fucking way", I mumbled as I stepped away from the window. My breath became a bit heavy and I quickly ran to my room and shut the door behind me.

"Gotta the fuck out of here!", I muttered as I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jeff's number quickly. "C'mon, pick up, pick up". It felt like forever before Jeff answered. "Jeff, where the hell is Vince?", I asked quickly, not waiting for Jeff to say anything. I tried not to sound panicked but I pretty much failed there.

"Claire, calm down a se-"

"Where's Vince?", I cut Jeff off looking out of my window nervously and glancing at my door.

"What?"

"For fu- Where the fucking hell is Vince damn it!"

"Well, he's driving right no-"

"Tell him I have to go to his house tonight", I interrupted again as I pulled a backpack out of my closet.

"Can't you go to-"

"He's closer!", I snapped. I did'nt have time for bullcrap.

"Oh", Jeff was all Jeff said.

"Are you going to tell him or not?", I resisted the urge to yell since I did'nt want the panic I was feeling to rule over my thoughts.

"C-calm dow-"

"Just tell him, please".

"Okay I'll tell him, I guess", Jeff said. I could faintly make out talking before I froze as I heard a noise downstairs. However Jeff's returning voice brought me back.

"Um, Vince says okay but why-"

"How far away are you from Vince's?", I asked quickly, wanting to get out of here as fast as I could.

"Uh, I think we're about twenty five minutes away from-"

"See if you can go faster!", I said as I looked out my window once more.

"What?"

"You heard me!", I said before moving the phone away from my ear.

"What's going on? Do you want us to pick you u-" But I ended the call before I let Jeff finish. I then started to pack as quickly as I could. I just grabbed some spare clothes incase I stayed at Vince's place longer then expected. Now let's see. Clothes, got 'em. Cigarettes, got 'em. Lighter, got it. Medicine...

Fuck.

They were'nt in my room, so I must have my spare bottle in the bathroom. After a small search of the medicine cabinet, I found them a stuffed them in my pocket.

"Okay. Time to go", I muttered to myself before I moved swiftly down the stairs, my backpack hoisted on my back and my camera in my hand. But when I got off the stairs I suddenly felt a huge pain in my headand fell onto my knees. It was like there was a fire hurricane in my skull. I looked towards the kitchen and saw the Slenderman standing there, his non-face facing towards me with his head tilted. I nearly struggled to get back on my feet,. dropping the camera as I stumbled to the door, trying to unlock it while trying to ignore the pain that seemed to get worse.

Looking behind me briefly, I saw that the Slenderman was halfway in the hall now, still looking at me. I breathing got ragged as I fumbled with the lock.

I managed to open it and forced my way outside and locked the door after myself before I quickly stumbled down the steps and ran across my lawn to the pavement. I thought I heard someone calling me, but I did'nt stop out of fear of who or what it could have been.

"Claire, slow down damn it!"

Wait, was that-

I then collapsed to the ground and broke into a coughing fit.

"Fucks sake, what the hell happened?" I looked up and saw Evan crouching down next to me. He grabbed my arms and forced me to sit up as I countinued to cough and slapped my back.

"What was that call about?", I looked over and saw Vince and Jeff just coming over.

"He- he was in my garden and-"

"Who?", Vince aksed.

"You damn well know who!", I snapped before I stared coughing again. "He just showed up in my hall too".

"You serious?", Jeff questioned.

"Do you really think I'm going to make this shit up?"

"Look, let's just get you in the car. Okay?", Vince mumbled as he helped me stand back up. "Need help to the car?"

"No, I'm fine".

"That means yes", Evan dryly joked and I scowled briefly as Vince put my arm around his shoulder to help me to the car. I guess I should be thankful though. My legs did feel a bit weird.

Seeing dark, curly-ish hair and long, blonde hair was a clear sign that Noah and Rachel were right there outside the car. I felt a bit embarresed that my meeting with them was'nt as smoothe as it probably was with the others.

"You gonna okay?", Evan asked me as we got to the car and Vince hesitantly let me go.

"Yeah, let's just...let's just get to Vince's place", I mumbled as I walked over to the back seats and sat down. It was weird how my legs seemed slightly better now, so quickly, but I was going to wait untill we got to Vince's place before I made myself certain of this.

"Well, since Claire's in the car we may need to find a way to fit all of us in", Vince said as he looked at the car in thought.

"Rachel can just sit on my lap", Noah said simply as Jeff and Alex got in.

"Wait, what?", Rachel asked, looking surprised and embarressed when Noah suggested that.

"C'mon", Noah said as pulled the blonde onto his lap before she could protest. I could'nt help but smile a bit. It was so obvious (to me at least) that they had a 'thing' for eachother.

Hopefully they'll have a better ending then me and Seth.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school, and I've been busy with other stories, and I'm also working on a book I hope to publish someday. Also, I just got the Sims 3 Seasons and got distracted XD**


	26. TribeTwelve Part 2

While we did discuss the contents of the envelope Habit sent to Noah and Rachel, we also had a pretty good time. Noah and Rachel were pretty easy for us to get along with and we were able to make small jokes here and there.

"Okay I think, from listening to all this, I know what's really going on", I said said as it neared half nine at night.

"And that is...?", Jeff asked me.

"What's really going on, is that this is an overly complicated plan for getting chicks", I said bluntly. I kept a poker face on, but I think the way I said it got it across that it was a joke.

"Wh-what...?", Rachel asked, a faint chuckle heard in her voice as she spoke. I slowly began to grin as I explained.

"Okay so the tall guy, Mister Slim we'll call him, sees how good looking all the guys are and sees how they have good looking girls around them. In our case they are Stephanie, Jessie and of course, yours truely, and in you and Naoh's case, he has you for a roommate".

"So the tall bastard is basically jealous that all of us are friends with at least one good looking girl". Evan failed in trying to not laugh.

"Indeed. Think of it. You all have good looks, he does'nt even have a face", I nodded as I started to giggle myself.

"So I guess that's the Observer fucker's plan too, huh?", Noah questioned as he started to smile a bit.

"He's jealous that you have me for a roommate", Rachel laughed.

"And Witch is jealous of me because my good looks and red hair bring all the boys to the yard. And I think the viewers agree too", I said as I smiled.

"Why'd you say that?", Vince asked. He seemed to calm down from his laughing now as he questioned me.

"Oh, you know how some fans can be. Making their own fanfiction based on this shit. Some of it being very delicious yaoi". Was I a bit of a pervert? I would'nt say I was, but with this delicious fiction people write, how can I not enjoy it? Evan however, started to frown slightly. Oh, when he finds out what people wrote on him...

"...What?", Evan asked,

"Yeah. In fact the other day I saw this story someone wrote of you and Vince waking up in bed the morning after with a little less then half a box of condoms used", I explained without any shame.

"What?", Evan repeated as he started laughing again, taking this as a huge joke while Vince gave a nervous laugh.

"Here, let me get it on my phone", I said as I took my phone out and started to go onto the internet.

"No, that's not necessary", Vince told me, but I just grinned and asked jokenly,

"Oh, your no fun. Would it be better if I just read one of Evan and Jeff doing it then?"

"Not unless you want me to cut you", was Evan's said as he laughed. To be honest, something about his tone seemed kinda... off there for a moment, so I decided not to press that button anymore and just make Rachel and Noah embarresed.

"Oh, and there's one and you and Rach', Noah".

"We...really don't need to read any porn", Noah said quickly. I pouted a little and I could'nt help but notice how Rachel looked faintly red.

"Aw, but it's sweet".

"What Noah said", Rachel told me quickly. Still pouting, I put my phone away.

Aw well, there were always another time. About an hour later there was nothing else we could talk about so it was time to call it a night. I was sharing a room with Rachel at Vince's house. We rock, paper, scissored for the bed and I won so I was in bed while she had the sleeping bag.

"So, Rachel. What exactly do you plan to do? Y'know, for a career?", I asked when we were in our room. I wanted to make at least some small talk with her before sleepy time, and saying nothing before we slept would feel a bit awkward.

"I'm not too sure to be honest", Rachel said "I plan to get a job in a small store or something 'till I can think of what I want to do. You?"

"I'm planning to get a job at an art gallery, do some freelance painting and piano work on the side", I answered while shrugging a little. It was something I had my heart set on.

"You play piano?", Rachel asked me.

"It was my parents idea. My favourite composition is Moonlight Sonata", I replied said before I asked Rachel, "so, what exactly is you relationship with Noah?"

"He's my roommate. We were friends since we were eleven and we were going to the same college so Noah let me stay with him in his parents summer house". I looked at Rachel as she talked, and it was clear to me what she really meant.

"...Can I give you some advice?"

"Um...okay?".

"I know it may not seem like a good idea to give into your emotions with what you and Noah are going through, but if something were to happen, hypothetically speaking, don't you think you and Noah should enjoy what time you have together? I know something might happen to me, but I still wanted to be with Seth", I told Rachel. At the thought of Seth, my heart felt like it plumeted to the ground and was stomped on, but it was'nt as bad as it was in the beginning.

"I...don't understand what you mean", Rachel mumbled and I sighed in reponse. We're she and Noah that dense?

"Rach', don't play dumb with me, or yourself. Sooner or later your just going to realise you don't want to keep it to yourself. Though you probably would'nt express your interest the same way I did with Seth", I said with a small chuckle as I remembered how I first flirted with Seth.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I was talking with him, and when he was pointing his finger out I decided to tease him a little so I took his finger in my mouth for a few seconds", I told Rachel, a smile coming to my face as I remembered how red Seth looked.

"Um...yeah, I'm not doing that".

"Well, just keep my advice in mind", I told her before I yawned. "Well, night".

_It felt like a few hours later when I shot up in bed and broke into a hard fit of coughing. I don't know where it came from or why, it just sort of happened. When my coughing eased I looked to where Rachel was and saw she was still asleep. Good, at least I did'nt wake her._

_I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was a little past midnight._

_I sighed as I put my phone away and looked out of the window near the bed. There was'nt anything worth refering to other then the night sky and such._

_"You are never free..."._

_I sharply looked around the room. I know I heard a voice, but Rachel was still asleep, and we were the only ones here. At least, I hoped so._

_"You were never free..."._

_"Who said that?", I demanded as I looked around. I tried to not ask too loudly since I did'nt want Rachel to panic. If I had to, I'd wake her up._

_"You will always serve and be my minion..."_

_I flinched since I was sure I was hearing the voice in my head. Listening to it now, it sounded warped, raspy and a bit whispery, at least, that's the best way to explain it. I don't think there is an actual word for it. I stood up from bed and hesitantly looked around. I tried to keep my breathing calm but if anything it felt like it was slowly becoming more difficult._

_"You can try and run... You can try and hide... But I have claimed you for my own, you are mine"._

_I turned around again to look in a corner and as soon as I did I fell to the ground and started coughing heavily. I felt like my body was trembling and I tried to scream when I saw the owner of the voice inside my head but, to quote Macbeth, 'amen stuck in my throat'._

_The Slenderman stood in the corner, perfectly still while I could not move besides the trembling. When I tried my body did not obey me._

_I slowly felt a taste of blood in my mouth, and the Slenderman then began to takes steps towards me, closer and closer, my sight feeling dimmer as distance decreased. An image flashed in my mind then. It was a sort of close up of Witch's face, though the shadows made it impossible to tell who she really was. I did however see a switchblade in her hand._

_And I felt it on my skin._

I then shrieked and when it did it felt like I was waking up from a dream. I blinked and looked around. The light was still off so I turned the lamp on but when I did I noticed the cuts in my forearms, with some blood dripping to the floor. I looked away from my arms and noticed blood on the mirror, except it spelled out a message.

_'Did you enjoy your TIME on this gameboard, Noah, Rachel?'_

I could'nt say anything as I tried to figure out what was going on, but I was brought back to semi reality when I finally noticed banging at my door and voices which I made out to be Vince's and Noah's and possibly Rachel's.

I slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Claire, what the hell happened?", Vince asked as soon as the door was open, but I stayed silent and moved aside to let them in.

I was'nt sure what the others were doing when they came in. Those voices I heard in my dream, at least I think it was a dream, echoed in my mind still as I tried to make common sense of what happened.

"Claire, let me look at your arms". I looked up at Rachel who looked shaken. "My mom's a nurse and she thought me some basic stuff so we should clean your arms and bandage them".

All I could reply with was,

"Was Witch here?"

* * *

**Again, sorry for this being so long. I hope this makes up for it. Also, if you could review, that'd be great. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter.**


	27. Lexi

"Thanks again for bandaging my arms up last night Rach'. Sorry again about what happened", I said to Claire as I drove the car to the airport in New York with Noah and Rachel in the back.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault".

"I know, but I still feel kinda bad. If that crazy bitch was willing to cut my arms, who knows what she might have done to you", I told Rachel in a slight mumble, mentally cringing.

"Let's not think about it", Noah mumbled.

"Right. Sorry", I said before I broke into a small coughing fit.

"Um, you okay?", I heard Rachel ask me, as I neared the airport and parked outside the entrance.

"Y-y-yeah. Just a smokers cough is all", I muttered as I took one of my pill bottles out of my pocket and took some out.

"Hey what are those pills for?", Noah asked me. I could tell from his tone he felt something was wrong. Can't say I blame him.

"These? Just some medicine I have to take now and then", I simply replied before I swallowed them. "Well, thanks for coming to see us you two. Hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances".

"Same here. Thanks for the ride", Rachel said as she and Noah stepped out of my car and took their bags with them.

"It was nothing. Had to visit mom in the mental hospital anyway". I shrugged lightly as I brushed a loose bit of red hair back from my face.

"Well. Thanks again. Bye", Noah told me before he shut the car door. After a small wave and smile I drove off, and quickly lost my smile.

At the first stop light, I quickly lit up a cigarette and smoked as I got closer to the mental home. At times I briefly wonder if I should quit smoking, but then I'll go through withdrawel symptoms and that is the last thing I need while me and my friends are dealing with our bullshit situation.

"So, how's mom doing?", I asked the brunette, male nurse as he led me to my mom's room.

"She's doing fine. Still mumbling to herself though", he responded robtically. While I should be a bit annoyed with his tone, I could hardly say I blame him. Dealing with crazy people all the time would probably have me acting the same.

"Here we are", the nurse told me before he opened the door and stepped aside to let me in as I gave him a brief thanks.

"Hi, mom", I said gently to my mom who was sitting by the window, staring outside as something possibly caught her attention. She was a tall woman, and her hair had been a golden brown colour when I was younger but now there were streaks of grey in it.

She looked up at me, looking briefly surprised before she smiled.

"Oh, dearheart. I was'nt expecting you", mom said as I sat in the chair accross from her. The room was simple. Light coloured walls, a decent looking bed that did'nt look uncomfortable and a couple pictures here and there. There was also a vase of flowers I bought for her last birthday on the dresser that were starting to go brown around the rims.

"Thought I'd make a surprise visit", I lightly chuckled. "So, how have you been? Still chatting with Heathcliff?"

"He went on vacation to Morroco", mom sighed wistfully.

"I see", I murmured before I asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course dearheart, what is it?" I was a bit hesitant, but I had to ask.

"Do you... do you remember a few years back, when... when me and Eve were fourteen?" I had to be carefull not to mention Eve's mental problems (which at this point I think never truely existed) or her suicide. I'm not sure how mom would react.

"Yes".

"Well, was there ever this... this, 'man', around?", I asked slowly.

"Man?" Mom furrowed her eyebrows in confussion.

"He would be... tall, wearing a dark suit...", I tried to explain. How was I suppose to describe a supernatural being?

"No... Although it feels familiar. I'm not sure why", she murmured. I sighed a little and nodded. I'm not sure if that's helpfull or not, but it does give me and idea of what to do next.

When visiting time was over an hour later, I had only gotten back inside my car when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Claire, it's Vince".

"Hey, Vinny. What's up?", I asked as I adjusted my rearview mirror.

"How come you did'nt answer the first time?", asked Vince.

"I had my phone off. Visited mom. Sorry".

"It's okay. Look, there's been something on my mind lately, and I feel I should just ask you".

"Need advice to propose to Lexi?", I joked.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. Do you remember a month or two ago when I went to your place and you were drunk?", Vince asked. His lost it's genuine relaxed tone and sounded more forced.

"Only a hangover and playing video games", I stated bluntly. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that... just that you said something that at the time I thought was nothing, but it's still bothering me at the back of my head. I figured since your obviously sober now, I should just get it out there".

"Well, what is it?", I questioned. Vince sighed and took a second or two to respond.

"Claire, you... you said that you thought you might have hurt someone, and that you had blood on you". I froze before Vince countinued. "The reason I was hesitant was because I figured you were just drunk, or lack of sleep was catching up to you, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about it so I was wondering if maybe you could say if you meant it or not?"

I closed my eyes. The answer was already in my head and I reluctantly said the next line.

"I was just drunk Vinnie. Don't worry. I'm... I'm fine".

"You sure?", Vince asked, not sounding too convinced.

"Just... just trust me".

October came along quickly enough, as did the cold air and rotting leaves falling to the ground. On a Friday night, I was heading with Evan and Vince to Lexi's place. Me and Evan had only been there a couple times, but Lexi was a nice girl and I thought she and Vince were cute together.

"I think I just saw her walk by", Vince said as he held the camera and looked over at one of Lexi's windows. The blinds were down but we could faintly make out legs moving by. "Yeah, there she is".

"We've found our new stalkee target", I said bluntly.

"Oh. I feel creepy", Evan chuckled.

"It's okay, she's creepy too. She's used to it", Vince said.

"Perfect".

"I'll tell you man, this is probably one of the... No. Fuck that. The only good thing to come out of this. You know, I feel normal. It feels almost like it did before all this shit went down when I'm with her. You know, it's nice. Calm".

"A nice feelin', in'nt?", I murmured outloud loud. Vince cringed slightly, remembering Seth.

"Oh, Claire, I-"

"Don't worry. I'm not getting drunk of Seth's death anymore so I think I'm close to getting over it soon", I told Vince with a sad smile.

"It only gets better, brother",said Evan with a smile and me and Vince could'nt help but laugh a little.

"How would you know?", Vince asked as we walked up the wooden steps to Lexi's porch.

"Well, you know, uh... Steph's been living with me... we've been..."

**"**Oh, yeah?", Vince asked.

"...Cconnecting", Evan explained and I could'nt help but smile at the dirt innuendo I could sense.

"Is little Even a man now?", I joked.

"No, emotionally connecting", Evan laughed slightly. "I don't..."

"Yeah, of course", Vince said.

"Don't worry".

However, all laughs and smiles were gone once we got to the front door to find it open.

"Oh, no", Vince said in a low tone.

"Alright. Well, maybe she was just waiting for us", Evan suggested.

"Would'nt be too far off", I agreed, nodding my head as we entered the house.

"I don't think so. Fuck. Turn on the lights around the corner. Get that switch", Vince told us and Evan walked around the corner to turn on the lights. But we were greeted with the sight of a ransacked room and furniture either turned over or broken or both.

"Aw, shit", Vince swore as Evan ran to the kitchen. I followed and asked while Vince called for Lexi,

"What are you doing?" Seeing the knife Evan pulled out from a drawer, I mentally groaned. "You can't be fucking serious".

"Oh, are you kidding?", Vince asked, undoubtedly annoyed as much as I was at Evan's logic.

"Shhh! Who knows what's fucking here?", Evan hushed Vince and I before he went down the hall followed by me and Vince.

"Shit. Her roommate's not home", Vince muttered as he looked into one empty room.

"Oh, shit".

"Wha-". I was going to ask Evan what was wrong but when I looked into the bathroom he was in I saw blood in the sink like someone had puked it up.

"Oh, no-what the crap was that?", questioned Vince when a sudden noise appreared.

"Go outside, call the fucking cops", Evan hissed, just as alert as alert as Vin and I.

"No need to tell me twice", I muttered before I quickly ran out of the house, and immeadietly I tried to dial 911 the moment I got outside the door, but I could'nt get through.

"God, fucking damn it!", I snapped as I shuck my phone in frustration before I heard running coming towards me and I looked up to see Vince.

"Claire, please say you can get a hold of 911!", Vince pratically begged and I sadly shuck my head before replying bitterly,

"Can't get through. You?"

"They've put me on hold".

"You've got to be kidding me", I muttered.

"Well, Evan's still there so maybe there's a chance that everything will be fine?" Vince tried to be optimistic, but I could tell it was all fake. I could see he was freaked out so I was going to comfort him untill we froze at a new sound.

It was a scream. I was'nt too sure whether or not it was male or female, but it was all the motivation we needed to run back up the steps to the house, reaching the porch just as Evan was coming out of the house.

"What the hell was that noise? What was that scream?", Vince demanded. "Evan?"

"We're fucking leaving", was all Evan said as he kept his face free of expression and walked past the two of us.

I already had an idea of what had happened.

And so did Vince when he held onto the railing for support as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

* * *

**Once again, I am late and I apologise. I'm still doing this series, even with schoolwork and such and I'm aiming to catch up to current events in cannon by either Christmas or New Years.**


	28. Christmas Present

It's hard to think it's already been nearly a year since Damsel joined us. Time really does fly when your dealing with supernatural entities that are possibly out for your blood and the blood of all your loved ones. But in the end, it can lead to a new year of hope that you can somehow get out of the mess, as much of a long shot as that may be. And there's also the amusement of watching paranoid people who think the world will end next year to look forword to.

But I still have those nightmares with blood, screaming and murder every now and then. Usually spaced apart by week or so or days. It varies a lot. But my newest one would be more peacefull compared to the others.

_I was walking through the woods behind my house. It was twilight, and there was a lot of mist like you would see in a cemetary scene in an old horror movie. There seemed to be a complete silence as I walked, except for the sound I made stepping on the snow. Thinking on it now, despite the weather and the fact I was only in my pj's I did'nt even feel cold._

_I came to a tree, the same one Eve hung herself on. But on the branch where she had tied the rope, there were two ropes going down untill they were a couple feet off the ground, and both were tied onto either end of a short plank of wood. Basically, it was a make shift swing. I hesitantly sat down on it and lightly swung a little._

_"You have to fight it, sis"._

_I looked in all directions as I tried to pin point the voice. I could'nt be..._

_"Sis, you have to fight it"._

_"I looked in front of me and saw my deceased sister Eve. She looked as pale as she did when I last saw her in her coffin. Her hair looked a little tangle and the faint light of the moon made her hair look completely brown instead of the faint reddish. Her green eyes which matched mine looked sad and depressed as she looked at me._

_"Eve, I-"_

_"Claire, you can still fight him off, I know it. But your going to have to put a lot of effort into it", Eve cut me off._

_"What are you on about?", I questioned tentatively. Eve took a few more steps up to me and leaned down a little to look me in the face._

_"You know what I mean, Claire. You can't keep denying it. Just... Just find a way to fight it. And wake up"._

_"Wake up?"_

_"Wake up, Claire. Wake up. Wake up"._

I shot up in bed then. I looked around and saw it was only nine at night. I had gone to bed early because I was tired.

"What the hell was that about?", I mumbled to myself as I tried to think about what dream Eve said. Maybe my subconscience is trying to tell me something? It sounded likely. But I did'nt have too much time to mull it over as my phone soon rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Claire, it's Jeff?"

"Oh, hey what's up?", I said with a small sigh, rubbing some sleep from my eyes.

"You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I was just sleeping is all", I said. "You did'nt wake me before you ask. I just woke up a little before you called".

"Right", Jeff said. "Well, the reason I called is, well... Something happened at Evan's place".

"Is he okay? What about Steph?", I quickly asked, my heart rate starting to rise.

"Don't worry. Evan sent Steph to my place and he's okay. But Steph says he was in bad shape", Jeff explained quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Nick?" I thought back a little before nodding to myself.

"Yeah, I remember him. What about him?"

"He attacked Evan".

"Your kidding me".

"No. Vince went over to his place and just called me a few secs ago. Nick went over and beat the shit out of Evan untill...", Jeff trailed off, almost as if he was unsure he should continue.

"Untill...?", I pressed on.

"...Evan says that he and Nick somehow ended up in a forest and that... and that he snapped Nick's neck".

"Wh-wha-what?!", I nearly yelled out. I used to sometimes joke that Evan would'nt surprise us if he killed someone, but I was never fucking serious!

"I know", Jeff said. "But, we can't say that's for certain, right? I mean, lots of crazy stuff has been happening. Evan might just think he killed Nick".

"I... I... I don't know what to say", I said, still stunned by this morbid news.

"Look, the main reason I called is this. Evan said he found a couple pinhole cameras at his place".

"Pinhole cameras? Like, for spying and stuff?", I asked, confused as to why there would be pinhole cameras at Evan's house. Unless...

"Yeah. Vince says someone might be spying on us", Jeff told me.

"I don't believe it".

"I know, but I was just checking around my place, and I found some here as well".

"So, what you think there might be some at my place as well?"

"It would be surprising if there was'nt. Vince just wanted me to tell you that he's going to come over to your place to help you look. Evan's gonna come here".

"Right, well, thanks", I said. "I'll talk to you soon, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye".

"Bye". After I put my phone and stood up to walk over to my desk and emptied a mug of some pencils and pens I used for late night doodles. Might as well look around now.

We all had pinhole cameras in our houses. It was between five to seven for each house. The only real suspect we have is Habit, but why he would spy on us exactly, I'm not sure. Though fans have been saying that there was another hidden video posted that stated we broke the rules by getting outside help, reffering to Noah and Rachel.

But with Christmas around and spending it at Evan's place, how can one truely worry?

"...I'm going to bring you guys back over to the Christmas party. Alright, everybody say hi", Vince said as we all sat on the couch. Jeff threw a present at him and we all laughed and joked as Vince gave Jeff Alex's present to him which was an airhorn.

"Wait, wait. Hold on, if we're handing out gifts where's, uhm, where's Steph?", Evan asked as he looked behind him.

"I'll go look for her", I said as I got off the couch and left the room to look for Steph. I found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table staring at a box in her hands.

"Stephanie?" She jumped when I said her name and she sharply turned her head towards me, but she looked relieved when she saw it was me.

"Oh, Claire. Just you", Steph sighed in relief.

"Is something wrong?", I asked as I sat down in a spare seat.

"No, I just...", Steph sighed and handed me the box and when I read it my mouth dropped slightly.

"Your...pregnant?"

"I think. I've been meaning to use this for a while but I kept putting it off".

"Is it safe to assume it's Evan's?", I asked as I handed it back.

"Yeah", Steph answered softly.

"Your not scared are you? Because if Evan did anything jerk-ish, I assure you me and the guys will beat the shit out of him", I told her and Steph chuckled lightly.

"Thanks".

"No problem, but you should seriously take the test now. If you are expecting, it's best for Evan to know now then be in for a surprise when your tummy gets big all of a sudden and you start craving weird food", I lightly joked.

"...Okay", Steph nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah".

"Good. You go to the bathroom and when your finished we'll wait for the result together, okay?", I offered her.

"...Sure, thanks", Steph agreed as she stood up.

"Don't worry about it", I said before we walked over to the bathroom and Steph walked in.

I leaned against the wall as I waited and thought. I tried to imagine Evan as a father figure. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy and I'm pretty sure a kid would be safe with him (at least physically), but there would be some things to consider. One, Steph would need to keep knives away from the baby, just so it won't inherit Evan's love of them. Two, Steph would need to set up a swear jar for everytime Evan swears after the baby comes, or at least swears while the baby is in the room. Three, Evan, while he can be serious, would have to try and be a good role model of some sort, and considering some of his habits are bad...

I chuckled a little. We don't know for sure if Steph is pregnant and I'm already trying to imagine Evan as a father figure.

The door unlocked and Steph looked out at me.

"Okay, I'm done", she said as she stepped outside.

"And?"

"We have to wait another minute", Steph answered.

"Right". There was a brief awkward silence before I asked,

"So, if you're pregnant, are you going to keep it?"

"Well, I'm not aborting it if that's what you mean", Steph answered. "But I'm not sure if I could give it up for adoption or not. I mean, is it even safe to have a baby while we have this problem of ours?"

"I can't answer that", I replied. "But what I will say is this; that kid is going to one of the best parents you can ask for if you and Evan keep it".

"You mean that?"

"Do I look like I would lie about something like this?", I questioned with mirth. "If you forget about having to hide knives, I'm sure you'll be great parents".

"Thanks, that means a lot", Steph said before she looked at the result.

"Well?"

"...I'm pregnant", she answered. We stood in silence for a few seconds before I said,

"Well, since I've cheered you up a little, does that make me a godmother? I don't mind if I have to cut back smoking a little, but that's as far as I'll go". Stephanie smiled a little at my attempts to bring in humour and she chuckled slightly.

"There you are, I was wondering where you went" We looked up and saw Evan walking up to us. "Hey, what's...", Evan trailed off once he realised what was in Steph's hands. "Is that... am I going to be...?"

"Yes", Steph answered him. The expression Evan wore seemed to worry Steph for a moment before Evan slowly broke into a grin.

"I'm gonna be a dad? That's great Steph!", Evan said as he brought Stephanie into a hug.

"This is an even better present then the knife you gave me!"

* * *

**I know, I suck at being on time. But hey, at least I've a Christmas one out for Christmas, right? Also, think of this as celebrating, Not-End-of-the-World Day, 21/12/12.**


	29. Jessie

When New Years came, I thought it would be a year better then last year. No Rakes in closets, no missing memory or blood on me. Just... as normal as possible. I don't think that's too much to ask for really. After all, don't we deserve a break for once?

Apparently we don't.

_I stumbled through the forest of thin and tall, bare trees as blood covered my hands. I kept rubbing them but the stains would either stay or get bigger. I would nearly stumble now and then because all focus was on the scarlet on my hands._

_"C'mon, get out damn it. Get the fuck off me, damn stain!", I muttered as I walked further and further into the woods. I paused when I heard something. Like.. .running water! Finally, something to wash the blood off my damn hands!_

_I lightly jogged, following the direction of the sound. It had been difficult slightly at first since I had heard it only faintly, but as I walked further it became louder which raised my confidence of there being some source of water for me to wash my hands in. I was right since I soon saw a shallow river going steadily along and knelt down beside it as I began to scrub my hands in the water._

_"Come on, come on", I grumbled as I continued to wash my hands, but the blood remained. If anything, I think the stains got bigger._

_"What the hell?" I couldn't understand why the blood wouldn't get off my hands as I looked down at them. There had to be an explanation for this? __I stood back up and turned around but I the sight before me made me stumble back and fall into the river. _

_There were people there with bloody wounds. I'm not sure how many people exactly, but I put the guess somewhere below fifty. A majority only had a single wound. Possibly from a stab, but a few had more. Others even had gnashes and missing body parts but every single one of them had blood on them. They all stared at me with accusing eyes._

_"Wha- what do you want from me?", I asked, too scared to stand back up._

_"Don't you like our blood?"_

_"You seemed disturbed for some reason"._

_I couldn't tell who was saying what. I did however see a lady who seemed familiar, with the brown hair, looking so sad. But why do I... Wait... She... She's the one Witch murdered, saying she was a bear!_

_"Your an evil witch", she murmured and my eyes went wide._

_"Wha- NO! I-I- It wasn't me! It was the Witch! I'm innocent!"_

_"Why did you take us from our mommy's and daddy's?" I looked behind me and I saw some kids, but they looked sleep deprived and had shadows under their eyes._

_"No. No, I didn't! It was the Witch damn it! She's the one you want!"_

_"But you are the Witch. You have our blood on your hands", the adults said in a monotone voice._

_"No, no...", I just shuck my head before holding my face in my hands. ignoring the blood on them. "I'm innocent I tell ya. Innocent!"_

_"Claire?"_

_I looked up and the forest was empty again. Except for the person in front of me._

_"Evan?", I asked. I would have wondered why he was here, but with everything else I wasn't going to question. However, the grin on his face unnervered me a little. "Er, Evan, why-"_

_"You know what happens to witch?", he asked, a bit of humour in his voice as he knelt down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it painfully tight._

_"Er..."_

_"They die", he said before he pulled a long knife from behind his back. I felt my stomach knot up when I saw it and heard his words._

_"Well. Have a good one", he said cheerfully before he raised the knife up and brought it down._

"AHG!", I nearly jumped as I woke up and panted a little.

"Jesus, you okay?" I was startled but when I looked around Evan looking from the front passenger seat of Vince's car and next to me, Jeff looking concerned. "You nearly made Vinny crash the car with that yell".

"Don't exaggerated", Vince told him, with some dry humour.

"Sorry, fell asleep", I mumbled sheepishly.

We were going to Jim Thorpe today to see Jessie who had just returned home from a trip. We were just going to hang and chat with her, maybe find out some more on Corenthal if we could.

"Yeah, we know", Evan said with a small roll of his eyes. "You were mumbling in your sleep".

"Was I?"

"Something about, 'I'm innocent'?", Jeff told me.

"...Oh", I mumbled and looked outside to the passing trees.

"Was it a nightmare or something?", Vince asked me. Thinking about it, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it was", I said

"What happened?"

"Er...", I was hesitant to say, but I should say something. Just not too much. "Well, there was blood on me, people were saying I killed them, and then Evan shows up and went to stab me before I woke up".

"Even in your dreams I'm crazy", Evan laughed as he looked outside.

"I think that's for all of us", Jeff chuckled.

"So how far until we get there?", I asked.

"Well, we're still kinda lost", Jeff answered. "I think the GPS is faulty".

"Wouldn't be surprising", Vince muttered. We were quiet for a few minutes before Evan asked,

"So has anyone talked to Noah or Rachel lately?"

"I was talking with Rachel about a...week ago, I think", I answered. "She and Noah seem to have calmed down at least a good bit from their separate little birthdays adventure. Whatever exactly it was".

"Do you think any of us would trade our situation for theirs?", Vince asked.

"I don't... Maybe. I mean, they've had a couple deaths but not as much or as close as us, and we would still be stalked", Jeff said thoughtfully. "It would be played out differently, but be kinda the same in a sense".

"Except the consequences would be different I think", I added in.

"Yeah, the consequences would be different", Vince agreed as he looked out for the signs as Evan pulled out his phone which I could very faintly hear vibration from. "We may not even be on the... we're not on the right street. There's 22. We're on the wrong street".

"It's Jessie. Hello?", Evan said to the phone while the rest of us talked.

"What if we got lost out here?", asked Vince.

"Yeah, right?", Jeff scoffed. I would have said something before Evan's words made us silent.

"Woah, woah woah, calm down. What? Where? Did you call the police? No. No, stay exactly where you are, don't try to leave", Evan told Jessie. The tone alone made it clear something was wrong.

"What happened?", Vince asked, but Jeff ignored him.

"If you're already hidden then just fucking stay there. We are on our fucking way, we'll be there in a few fucking minutes.

"What's going on?", Jeff asked. Evan slowly put the phone away from his ear and looked at it.

"Evan?", I asked.

"Drive faster", he simply told Vince.

It felt like five minutes later by the time we got to Jessie's house in the middle of the woods. Vince hadn't even fully stopped the car before Evan pratically flew out the door and ran towards the house.

"Should stop recording?", Jeff asked as the rest of us got out quickly as we could.

"No. Give me the camera", Vince said before he took the camera from Jeff and we looked up at the deck of the house where Evan was, looking in through the open front door. We could faintly hear music coming from it but I couldn't make out the song except it was by the Decemberists.

"What the hell is he doing?", Vince muttered as Evan slowly entered the house, a knife in hand (unsurprisingly).

"Yo, Evan", Jeff called out to him. But Evan ignored us as we stood outside.

"We should go in. We can't leave him to go inside alone", I muttered as I walked closer to the heart jumped when we heard a thump against the window on the ground floor.

"What the fuck? Ev?", Vince questioned as we began to run towards the the window we heard the thump from.

"Jessie?", Jeff yelled as he tried to open the doors but they were locked from the inside by the looks of it. We could hear struggling inside and there were more thumps against the window.

"Do we have anything in the car? A knife?", Jeff asked, trying to keep his cool. Vince answered,

"We've got our clothes. He's got the only knife".

"Maybe we should find a way to get in without alerting... whatever is in there we're there", I suggested just before we heard a sound of breaking glass.

"Oh, shit", Vince yelled before we all ran around the side of the house where the sound was. We looked up out of instinct and we could see Evan looking out the broken window. It was a bit hard to tell, but he had an injury over an eye I think, and his nose was bleeding.

"Evan! Are you okay?", I yelled up at him. He ignored me though since he just walked away from the window. I could only guess it was to find Jessie.

"Holy, shit". Vince's voice made me look down from the window and my breath hitched when I saw the Rake lying there. Did Evan seriously just throw it out of the window? It just... It just seemed unbelievable considering...

"Jeff?" We both looked over at Jeff who was looking freaked out and scared.

"Fuck this shit man", he said before he ran away-

Wait a minute, he ran away! Bitch!

"Where are you going?", Vince asked with a wide eyed look as Jeff ran to the car.

"Jeff, what the fuck?!", I yelled after him.

"I'll be right back", he called to us.

Damn straight he better be back!

"Oh, God. Oh, God". I was going to ask what Vince what the problem was before I heard snarling and looked to see the Rake recovered and back up, and making his way towards us.

"Oh shit", I mumbled under my breath before the Rake jumped on Vince. I quickly ran around it and put my arms under the Rake's and tried to keep him off Vince as long as I could until help came. I t was difficulty since the Rake was stronger, and it might have gotten some hits on Vince but help did come.

In the form of Jeff's airhorn. The Rake turned to looked at the sound briefly before it swung me off of it onto the ground before it ran away into the woods.

"Jeff! Claire! Jeff! Claire!" Vince was coughing and I pushed myself off the ground and made my way quickly to him. I was a little sore from being thrown to the ground, but it was nothing I bet to how Vince felt.

"I'm here, what's going on?", Jeff asked once he got back to us.

"What happened? Did Evan come back?", Vince questioned us as he still coughed I only noticed when he looked up how his face had a couple bloody scratches as did his arms and right leg.

"The thing's... gone, man, I don't know", Jeff answered.

"He's gone?"

**"**The thing is, yeah, I don't know where Evan is".

"He's probably still in the house", I muttered while Vince groaned.

"Help me get up".

"Let's go get that fucker", Jeff said once Vince was up.

"Now your talking", I said as we made our way back around the front of the house. We called for Evan and we soon saw him leave the ground floor doors that were previously locked. Everything from his elbows down on his arms was covered in blood. There was more on his neck, shoulder and lip and his shirt was torn a little.

"Evan! Shit, are you alright?", Vince asked as we looked at him in shock.

"She's gone. She's gone. She's dead", Evan told us. He looked haunted and he seemed to be struggling to keep himself from crying. "Thing tore her the fuck apart".

"Is she still in there?", Vince asked as he looked to the still open doors and moved towards them.

"No. No! Vinnie!", Evan yelled at him.

"Evan, we can't just leave her like that", Vince tried to reason but Evan wasn't having it.

"I said she's fucking dead", Evan told Vince in a low voice.

"Well, we can't just leave her like that. Are you kidding?"

"You can't just go the fuck in there with your fucking camera. We're leaving", Evan told him.

"I... I think Evan's right", I agreed hesitantly. While I couldn't deny we couldn't just leave Jessie, but what could we do for her?

"She's right there, we can't leave her", Vince insisted, still being stubborn.

"Vinnie, that's all that's left of her. Can we please go?", Evan practically pleaded. He seemed very close to crying now.

"Let's get out of here", Vince said, finally admitting defeat as we slowly made our way back to the car. "I'm sorry".

Back in the car, Evan was in the back next to me sleeping, and Jeff was driving the car while Vince was in the passenger seat.

"Hey, listen. Thanks for driving Jeff", Vince told him.

"I don't... you know I don't mind. I'm glad he's finally out", Jeff said as he looked back at Evan.

"Yeah, me too", Vince agreed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him cry like that at all", Jeff said.

"Me either, but it's to be expected. I mean, he just lost one of his closest friends".

"Yeah, what more do you expect?", I rhetorically asked glumly.

"It's not fucking right", Jeff muttered.

"I know. I know. I mean, I lucked out, me and him. Me especially. He only got me once. Kinda have to thank you for holding him off as best you could Claire. Can you imagine? What he did to Jessie?"

**"**Nah, dude, I... I hope you know I wasn't leaving either of you back there. That thing chased me after I used that... Alex's horn, you know? I just wanted to get it away. Get it away from the property. I don't know", Jeff explained himself.

"Don't worry about I appreciate it, I-"

"Dude. I was out in the woods?", Jeff interrupted Vince. "You know, being tracked? The other thing showed up and stopped it. I mean, they-"

"It tried to save us?" I was just as surprised as Vince. Why would Slenderman try to save us?

**"**It's not... It wasn't benevolent. It just..."

"We haven't seen him in months and all of a sudden he pops out of nowhere?", Vince asked.

"It is pretty weird", I commented.

"I don't know. It's... I heard the siren and the other one was gone. It was gone", Jeff told us.

"Well, whatever's going on with that, there's one thing that I have an issue with... as long as he's asleep...", Vince reffered to Evan. "He doesn't want us to upload what happened after I got attacked. And I understand completely".

"Yeah, I can..."

"We all can", I said after Jeff.

"But to all the people who care about Jessie and all the people who have been helping us they deserve to see the full story. They deserve to see what happened. We can't just leave it where it ended. We have to upload both. Both parts", Vince told us.

"I don't care man", Jeff admitted to us. "You know? It's all out there. You know, there's pictures of my brother getting cut. I don't... it doesn't matter. I'm indifferent. I know where he's coming from".

"Yeah. I understand completely", Vince agreed.

"It wouldn't be fair to anyone, to any of the people who knew her. It would be kinda of an injustice to them. But if Evan doesn't want us to, I'm going to have to side with him until he gives the okay. It's only fair since he was close to Jessie", I told Vince.

"Exactly", Vince said. "I don't know".

"Fucking thing", Jeff mumbled.

"Well, we'll see. I mean, I hope that we can upload it, and as long as I can get, you know, both of your okays and eventually his okay", Vince said.

"I don't care man". Vince gave a small chuckle.

"Okay. I'm going to try and take a nap".


	30. Alex

Evan kept to himself during the rest of the month. No one could blame him since we figured he wanted to grieve on his own. Steph is doing fine. She's actually starting to show and I'm going to be the godmother. As for who the godfather will be, it'll probably be between Jeff and Vince. I jokenly suggested the two should fight to the death for it, or Evan to see who's a better fighter. A joke of course.

In Febuary however, it was time for Jessie's funeral. Vince was giving me a lift, and Jeff wanted us to give Alex a lift since he had to go get Evan and Steph.

"This is Vinnie, uhm, I honestly don't know why I'm recording this. I guess this is sort of the way I grieve now. Just talk to you guys. Right now I'm coming up, picking up Jeff's brother Alex. We're going to Jessie's funeral", Vince was holding the camera as he was saying this to explain to the viewers our current situation while I rang on the doorbell and waited for Jeff's brother.

"What's up?", Alex asked once he opened the door for us, dressed for the funeral as we were. Suit for Vinny, appropriate dress for me and a black t-shirt and tie for him.

"Hey, Al. How're you?", Vince asked him.

"Good, you wanna come in for a little bit?", Alex offered as he stepped to the side.

**"**Yeah, sure"

"Yeah, we've time", I said as the both of us stepped inside. We only stayed for about twenty minutes before we left for the funeral. On the way we were talking about the new camera Vince got, which Alex was holding.

"Oh, yeah. Wow, it's not blurry at all", Alex commented.

"I know. That's why I got it. I wanted to be able to take better pictures. Cause people are like", Vince started using a voice for the impersonation. "'Oh, it's blurry we don't believe you this isn't happening to you'".

"Are you serious?"

"Yep", I answered for Vince.

"'It's cardboard cut-outs', And we don't have time to deal with people who are, you know, giving us shit", Vince explained just as Alex dropped the camera. "You're the best cameraman. The best one".

"In the whole damn world", I joked with Vince while Alex laughed.

"I thought I could set it up so I don't have to hold it_. _ All right, now we have...", Alex said once he did get it set up and I waved to it from the backseat.

"We have 'me-cam'", Vince said. "All Vince all the time, which is weird because I'm usually the one filming. Everything. Hi".

"Not this time", Alex pointed out.

**"**Not this time", Vince agreed. "Now my car is filming. Not much to document though, this isn't a good day. Oh!" The camera slid off the dashboard beofre Alex just caught it. "Maybe you should just hold it".

"Yeah", Alex agreed. After about five minutes Alex said, "I've been having these dreams lately. Well, they're not really dreams, cause everything it tells me happens".

"What", I asked as I slowly looked at Alex.

"Hold on. 'It?'", Vince questioned, just as concerned as I was. "What do you mean 'It?'"

"The thing that attacked you, me, Evan and Claire", Alex told us simply.

"What the fuck?!", I asked, unintentionally raising my voice.

"Are you kidding?", Vince asked.

**"**No. I like..."

"How long has this been going on?", me and Vince asked simultaneously.

"Weeks", Alex admitted.

"And he talks to you?", I asked, wondering what exactly the Rake would have to say.

"Yeah, like, he told me exactly what he did to Jessie and I can like picture it, perfectly".

...Dear God, that poor boy.

"Why didn't you tell us about this? Why didn't you tell me, Claire, or your brother or even Evan?", Vince asked.

"You know you can talk to us about anything", I told Alex.

"At first I kept playing it off like they were dreams", Alex began to explain. "And then things started happening that he was telling me and it started getting really realistic. I thought it was just dreams from trauma or something".

"Right. I, I get you there", Vince admitted. "He say anything else? I mean, he's been coming for weeks".

"Yeah, what he say?", I asked.

"Well, he told me about you guys", Alex answered. I began to cough a little.

"You okay?", Vince asked me.

"Yeah, just a cough", I replied.

"Right. Uh... Can I see that real quick?", Vince said to Alex as he stopped the car. "The battery's dying let me..."

I'm not sure what happened after that. It's just a blank. I know I was coughing a lot. And I think it went dark... and then... and then...

_Slap!_

I cringed and instantly put a hand to my cheek which felt like it was stinging.

"Claire! Claire!" I looked up at Vince and it was only then I realised that we were outside the car in the woods.

"Vin? What's going on?", I asked before I noticed something weird about him. "What happened to your beard?"

"No time!", Vince interrupted before he started dragging me away.

"No! Wait, where's Al-", I looked around, and held in a screech as I saw a black bag with blood dripping from it tied nearby.

"C'mon, move!" Vince forced me to run back to the car. Three door were open which suggested that we may have been dragged out. Vince forced me in the passenger seat while he got in the drivers seat and started the car up.

"What happened, I don't remember", I said as Vince got the car started.

"I'm not sure, but when I came to, you know ho was nearby", Vince told me as he started to speed down the trail to get out of the woods. During the drive I lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath from it before I asked Vince,

"Okay, why did you slap me?"

"It was... It was like you were in a trance", Vince explained. "You saw him and you just had a glazed over look, and you were walking over to it. You didn't respond when I called you so... I thought slapping you might work".

"...Thanks", I said, thankful for having Vince as a friend. "...But, what are we going to tell Jeff?"

"...Shit", Vince groaned.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, no your right. But, how are we suppose to tell him this?", Vince asked. "This isn't like... isn't like the other deaths. This was his brother. His only family left".

"We just...", I hesitated a bit before saying, "We just have to be honest and hope for the best. Being honest is all we can do, and if we don't tell him now, he might misinterpret this somehow".

"I know it's just... I was hoping Jessie would be the last death", Vince said.

"We all did Vinny", I told him softly. "But, this isn't like the movies, or books. No one is safe. And not just because of us. It's just a fact in general".

"I'd ask how you got so smart to lighten the mood a bit, but I'm not really feeling it, you know?"

"I'll answer anyway and just say girls are naturally smarter", I shrugged. "But you would still have the exact same situation in my opinion if I wasn't here. The only difference is that the casualty toll would be slightly lower, devoid of Eve and my dad. My cats too if they count". Vince grunted a bit in response.

"...Do you want me to tell Jeff?", I asked Vince.

"...No. I'll tell him", Vince answered.

"...You know", I started off. "We never actually saw Alex's... body. Who's to say that bag had his... remains". Vince gave me a brief look and I knew it was worthless to deny the fact that our friend, Jeff's brother, Alex, was dead.

Jeff was devastated when Vince told him. We had to sit him down while he tried to control himself and he ended up crying there and then.

It was ten at night when I got home, and I told the Vince and Evan I would check on the YouTube account for Jeff while they kept him from it so to make sure he could get all his grief out.

There was a video by Witch.

_'_sanctuary'

It started out simply with 'Sanctuary' by Utada Hikaru, the English version being played over a blank screen. But the moment the words got to, 'my sanctuary', the words were repeated over and over for the rest of the video, before words appeared.

_'Lead me to the sanctuary. I tire of smelling blood because of him._

_'Why won't you help me?_

_'Lead me to safe place where he can't touch me._

There was then footage of me sitting in my shower with my clothes and shoes on, unconscious I think as I sat against the wall. There were also a couple empty pill bottles on the ground next to my hand and one or two pills.

_'Aren't we friends?_

_'I helped you find Stephanie, right?_

_'I tried to warn you to stay away from me, right? When I, 'attacked' you._

_'Didn't you see my eyes?_

_'Didn't I take those cigarettes?_

_'WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING BLIND?!_

The screen faded to black again.

_'I can't help you. You can only help me._

_'I don't want more deaths. Blood already haunts my dreams._

_'Save me. Please._

_'Cordially yours,_

_'Your friend, The Witch'._


	31. Brief Happiness

Two years. It's been two years we've been dealing with all of this stuff. My physical wounds have long healed by now, but my mental wounds won't. We've lost so many friends and loved ones. Even pets. Habit's competition has now reached a possible climax with only seven remaining. How fitting for a being who has a love for the number seven as much as he does rabbits. It's weird though. I'm trying to focus on what's happening outside myself that I barely notice myself. I always forget that I'm wearing my camera on a strap around my neck, I barely notice when my wounds heal, I've waken up in places I don't remember being in. My cough is always there. It's like I'm not aware of myself. Or maybe, if there's someone reading my thoughts, I feel scared of what people will think of me when they see all the disturbing nightmares I have.

That video that 'Witch' posted after Alex (may his soul rest in peace) was killed, the one that had footage of me unconscience in the shower with some empty pill bottles is undeniable evidence to me. Non of the guys have mentioned it to me, but to me I can no longer deny the high possibility. The possibility that I am-

"Hey man". I nearly flinched before looking behind me and saw Vince shaking Jeff's hand. We were in Vince's basement planning some stuff out.

"How you doing?"

"Good".

"So you brought the book?", I asked Jeff as I got up and walked over to Jeff and Vince. He dropped a notebook on the table as he said,

"We got everything".

"Ah, good", Vince said.

"You've got most of the stuff here".

"Yeah, I know. Not sure it means much, but... we got it", Vince said as he started flipping through the notebook.

"Can you make sense of any of it?", Jeff asked.

**"**You can look at what we've got", I said as I grabbed the notebook me and Vince had been looking through and handed it over to Jeff. He nodded and was unzipping his bag when he noticed Vin's camera on the bar table and gave Vin a look.

"I know.I know you don't like it, but it's really one of the only things I have left. I won't put it in your face... right there, I promise, just let me have it on".

"Whatever", Jeff mumbled.

"And sides, non of us ever have a problem with Claire here and her camera", Vince added in.

"Because she just let's it hang around her neck, she's not trying to document", Jeff pointed out.

"To be honest I don't even remember having the camera on", I admitted. "The camera has become one with me, so I no longer notice it most the time". There was a small chuckle from both the guys before Vince asked Jeff,

"So, what you got here, huh?"

For about an hour that night, we were looking through notebooks, trying to find something useful for us.

"Okay then", Vince mumbled before he shut his notebook and looked back at his laptop.

"What is it?", I asked, looking up from my own notebook.

"I just found some useless stuff from when we were still, uh, a fitness group".

"What?", Jeff asked.

"Nothin'".

"Phallic drawings?" We all chuckled at that.

"Yeah".

"Alex probably drew one of them", Jeff said after there had been a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm sure he drew more than one", Vince commented. "I don't know that I even had - Oh! There's some of my japanese homework. I remember that".

**"**Alright, well, I've got a whole lot of... nothing, and a whole lot of stuff that we've read a million times. And our doodles", Vince said after a half hour of more work.

"Yeah... and the wiki's just people talking back and forth now", I said with a small shrug.

"And a lot of that is really just fluff, that's not... helpin' us", Vince said.

"I appreciate it", said Jeff.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's nice, but it just really...I mean it's not super helpful to us, it's just kind've pushing us back a couple steps", Vince commented as he looked through some other notes as Jeff said,

"Us talking in circles to them, talking in circles to us, talking in circles -"

"Talking in circles to eachother".

"We're all in circles, dizzy and ready to fall", I added in after Vince.

"Yeah. On the plus side, though, I am definitely going down nostalgia road here, looking at our old video.. I say this very lightly - our old video outlines?"

"The script thing?", Jeff asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little. Vince nodded and said,

"Yeah, if you can call it that. I've got our first video tips here".

"I still think my sexy red hair brought us some male and lesbian/bi viewers", I lightly joked.

"Did we properly, uh, timeline, uh two and a half minute montages of open-source music?", Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who did the music", I answered.

"It's all there", Vince said. "Open source music: take one, take two, scene three. Oh, there's a chicken salad recipe. And it goes all the way up to... oh, goes to hiking."

"We never got to show that clip, either", Jeff noted.

"No, not really. Goes up to hiking though, and that's where we kind've drop off", Vince said.

"Wait, which hiking video?", Jeff asked.

"Ah, not the one that we never released. The one where we were gonna go and do a follow-up", Vince answered.

"Wait, we never released that one?"

"No. It took ages to edit and it never ever got uploaded, because stuff started going down, remember?", I explained to Jeff.

"We recorded that one in... Yardville... it was real pretty, but it was... boring", Jeff noted.

"Yardville?"

**"**Yeah, it was in some patch of woods behind an elementary school. It was like, suburbia, but was dense woods", Jeff told us.

"Huh, I thought it was Baldpate", I said.

"Ohh, I thought that was in Baldpate too", Vince admitted.

"No, no, we were gonna do the follow-up to Yardville in Baldpate", Jeff insisted.

**"**Gotcha".

"How's the new camera holding up?", Jeff asked Vince later on, holding the camera as he examined it.

"Yeah, how is it?", I asked as I eyed the camera.

"Uh, a lot better than our other ones, actually", Vince answered before he waved to the camera when it was pointed at him.

"Looks good", I commented.

"Yeah. Can't beat it for the price, too. I think after shipping and all that, Amazon charged me one-ninety something. With tape! It's definitely better than what we're used to".

"Yeah", Jeff agreed.

"What are you doing?", Jeff asked Vince later on. He was sitting sitting next to Vince's pinball machine and rocking the rocking the rocking horse we got from the storage Corenthal was using.

"Just filming our progress. Well, I think I'm actually gonna play some new Alan Wake. Came out like a month ago, or a week or something... I dunno. Time doesn't really make sense without sleeps", Vince said as he walked over to his laptop.

"How is it?", I asked.

"Pretty good, actually, for a downloadable add-on. It's pretty fun". I nodded and looked over at Jeff who was starting to rock the horse a bit more violently.

"You okay, Jeff?", I asked Jeff in concern.

"You alright over there? You've been playing with that horse for about an hour now", Vince asked once he noticed Jeff's actions.

"We got this in... the storage facility, and it belonged to James", Jeff started off. "What... happened... to Maryann ?"

**"**Holy shit. Maryann's alive", Vince nearly laughed as he put the camera on the table.

"I spoke to her", Jeff was smiling a bit and so was I.

"And we haven't followed up on this?"

"She's a dead end that's not dead...", Jeff said as he stood up.

"And you still have her address?", Vince asked.

"I have her address, I have her phone number", Jeff told us.

"Let's call her right now", Vince said enthusiastically and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, lets".

"I can guess her slipper size", Jeff added and we laughed at that.

_"_Perfect. Call her on the phone", Vince told Jeff.

"Call her... what?", Jeff asked.

"Call her community, or whatever", Vince emphansised.

"Can I use the computer?", Jeff asked

"Go right ahead. Um... Shit".

"Right. So, our dead end with a pulse is gone from the gated community", Jeff explained after he called the community.

"What do you mean?", I demanded. Our lead can't just dry up now, can it?

"She's not living in the condo- apartment, whatever. They knew who she was. She's not dead. She moved out recently".

"That's a plus. At least someone knows what we're talking about. Okay", Vince nodded and I agreed.

"They left... she left a sham address though. She was screwed with her creditors or whatever, and she left a dilapidated building in Lawrence", Jeff went on.

"That's right around the corner", Vince said.

"The building's not there. There's nothing there".

"Okay".

"Alright".

"But. Baldpate. Whatever you were saying about Baldpate", Jeff continued.

"Okay", Vince said.

"The lady on the phone, she had no idea who I was, but Maryann left enough of an impression on there that before she left, she told her that before she died, before her husband would retire, they were gonna go back to Jersey and restore historic homes. This crazy woman, you know, was close enough to this random lady who doesn't know her at all, and she knows that her and her husband want to retire and restore historic homes in New Jersey. What did we dick around in when we were in Baldpate that day?"

"I wanna say historic homes, Jeff", Vince said.

"Historic buildings that were dilapidated. We gotta go back to Baldpate", Jeff said.

"Do we know for sure?", I asked, wanting to make sure this was a good lead.

"No", Jeff laughed. "But it's something".

"It's good enough for me", Vince agreed before Jeff started packing up all his stuff.

"Do we need all this?", Jeff asked, referring to the notebooks.

"Sure, why not? Just pack it and get the hell outta here", Vince said. "Alright, I want you to go pick up Evan. I'm gonna be back here. Um, I'm gonna charge the cameras, dump the memory cards, and print out directions from Google Maps or Google Earth, or whatever the fuck we use. Sound good? I guess that's a go".

"A go-go", I murmured.

"We're on to something. We got this shit", Jeff laughed as we hugged eachother, hopeful that we we end up with something useful.

"We got it", Vince agreed before we let go and Jeff started to go up the stairs of the basement.

"Oh, shit. Hey, Jeff. Hold up. I threw the old flip in your bag", Vince told Jeff. "I know, I know, we just had the talk, but uh, I have a feeling that is is gonna be one of the very few happy moments we'll have and I really want to see Evan's reaction, so if you could just.. for me?"

"C'mon, we'll say it's Vinny's early birthday present", I joked.

"Yeah", Jeff agreed.

"Alright. Cool".

"I'll go play the everyman", Jeff said before he continued his walk upstairs.

"I love it", Vince laughed and looked at me. "Things seem to be looking up for us, Claire".

"Yeah, let's just hope they stay up", I chuckled.

I was wrong. We were both wrong.


	32. So Much for Happiness

It's been nearly a week since we've heard from Jeff, and even longer since we've heard from Evan and Steph. I've been trying not to let it bother me but something just doesn't feel right. Vince feels the same way and we're both kinda anxious. But Vince wants to wait it out a little while before we do anything. As reluctant as I am, I agreed with waiting.

However, I was in my art room, working on a little something one night when my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Steph and I decided she must have been calling for Evan and Jeff to explain why we haven't heard from them in a while.

"Hey, Steph. How's it-?"

"Claire, you have to get here. Now". My stomach got a sickish feeling when I noted Stephanie was whispering and sounded frightened.

"Steph? What's wrong?"

"I- I'm not sure. It's hard to explain. But you got to get here. We need help. I only managed to get away long enough to call you, and he might find me any minute!"

"Steph, what's gong on? Is the baby okay?", I asked, dropping the paintbrush I had been using and instantly walked out of the room and downstairs to grab my coat and keys.

"Yeah, the baby's fine. But it's-" She was then quiet.

"Steph? Stephanie are you there?", I asked. Dear God, what happened?

"Hey, Claire. How's it going?", a happy sounding Evan then asked. I blinked in confusion and said,

"Um, Steph called and said-"

"Yeeaah, that was a false alarm", Evan said casually. "I mean, there WAS something, but I think I chased it off. I sent Steph out to call you but since I can't see it, I figured I'd take control of the call for now".

"Okay? Um, look Evan. Me and Vinny haven't heard from you, Steph or Jeff for a while now and it's a bit concerning".

"Yeah, Jeff's here. Kinda hurt actually". I was a bit surprised by how casual Evan was sounding, but I wanted to believe it was a trick of my mind. For the moment at least.

"Is he-"

"Hey, how about you come over here and help me with Jeff and Steph. Maybe look around the house incase he's hiding?"

"Who's hidi-"

"Don't tell Vinny, I've already called him. He's just gonna be a bit late".

"Okay, but who's-"

"I think you should get here now", Evan interrupted me again. "I'll leave the lights on. See you soon, Claire". He then hung up. Something felt off but I couldn't put my finger on it. But with everyone's safety being my main concern, I grabbed my keys and practically flew out my front door to my car.

The lights were on as Evan promised and I moved swiftly to his front door and knocked on it loudly. I stood there for a minute or two without any acknowledgement of someone knowing I was there. I was about to turn around and try the doors to the kitchen but the front door was soon opened by Evan.

"Hey, Claire. Glad you here. Come in, come in", Evan said as he stepped to the side to let me in.

"Right, where's Steph and Jeff?", I quickly asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Good, straight to the point. Well, Steph's upstairs. She's a little tied up with something, and Jeff, I have no clue where he is. Told him not to move but did he listen? No".

"Idiot", I mumbled.

"Damn straight, but he's still in the house. So, why don't you check this floor, and I'll go check on Steph?", Evan suggested. I was a bit curious as to why Evan had more humour in his voice then usual. Maybe I was just stressed.

"Um, sure", I agreed hesitantly.

"Good. Call me if you need anything", Evan said before he moved upstairs quickly. Something really seemed off with Evan, and I was starting to second guess my choice to come here without Vinny. Well, it's too late now, might as well search the house for Jeff.

Nothing seemed out of place for the first few minutes of looking around, however when I came to the kitchen, I noticed something on the white tiled floor. I bent down and looked at it closely. It looked like dried blood. I around me and began wondering what exactly happened. Then again, I could just be over reacting. It could have just been some sauce that feel to the floor and dried up. It wasn't too far off, was it?

Looking at the basement door, I became started to feel as if my gut was being twisted and I opened the door up and walked down the steps. I was trying to keep my breathing steady as I walked as quietly as I could down the creaky steps. Once I made it the bottom, I held my hand up to feel the string to the light switch and once I felt it, I instantly tugged it down sharply.

Everything seemed normal at first. However, walking over to the table near the TV down here I noticed something. There were tissues with blood stains on them and they looked only a day old at most. I swallowed and walked around the corner of a shelf only to briefly freeze.

"Claire?", Jeff groaned and I quickly ran to his side. His ankle was chained to one of the pipes and he was sitting on some sheets.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?!", I demanded. This was just messed up, why was Jeff tied... up in... Evan's, basement...

"It's Evan", Jeff explained. "I don't know what happened, but when I came here he attacked me and tied me up here!"

"What about Stephanie?", I asked. "She called me earlier".

"I think he's keeping her locked up in her room. Tied up maybe. Got a fucking headache".

"Shit, shit", I mumbled.

"Look, I'm not too sure if that's even Evan", Jeff told me.

"Why?"

"Why would Evan do this?", Jeff asked. "Crazy or not, he'd never do something fucked up like this".

"That's true", I agreed before I looked at the chain. The chain ankle was bare and the chain was digging into his flesh making it bleed. "Do you have an idea where the key might be?"

"Evan's probably got it", Jeff said. "Look, Claire. Get out while you still can and get help. God knows what Evan's gonna do to you".

"What makes you so sure?", I asked.

"... Claire, I... I know your Witch. And I'm pretty sure you know it too".

"... How'd you figure it out?"

"Piecing things together. On that blog post with that guy who's wife was tortured by Habit, the wound he gave Witch were like the ones you had in July", Jeff explained. "Plus your cough, sleeplessness, you being able to upload the videos no matter how many times we changed the password and etc. Made it kinda easy. To be honest, I'm surprised the others didn't figure it out".

"... I'm sorry I didn't say anything", I said. "I was just... scared what would happen. I mean, I only lied because I didn't want to loose the closest thing I had to a normal family. You'r all like my brothers, sister in Steph's case".

"Not your fault", Jeff said. "I mean, you were never aware of it yourself, your just a-"

"A sleeper proxy?", I said.

"Yeah".

"... I'm a bad friend, aren't I? I want you guys safe but-"

"Not your fault", Jeff cut in. "But as touching as all this possibly is, you gotta get out of here. If Evan's possessed by Habit... well, we know Habit doesn't like you, or Witch".

"Not until I get you and Steph free", I muttered, not noticing the shadow over me.

"Watch out", Jeff snapped and shoved me to the side. I looked up and froze and saw Evan, no, Habit, grinning at me as he clutched a knife at his hand. No doubt Jeff saved me from getting stabbed in the back.

"You really shouldn't have done that", Habit told Jeff as he stood up properly. "We'll talk about this later though".

"Where's Steph, what did you do to her?!", I demanded as I quickly stood up and glanced around briefly for something to defend myself. Why the fuck didn't I bring anything?

"Didn't I tell you already? She's tied up with something. In this case, some rope I found here", Habit said casually. "Not that it really matters. The baby's okay if that's your main concern".

"What the hell are you up to?", I asked. I needed to by time to think of something. Habit chuckled as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"Oh, nothing much. I could be a big, bad villain and reveal all my 'evil' plans, but the thing is, I'm smarter then to do something stupid like that. But I guess I can say for the moment that you guys did break the rules".

"What rules?"

"The fucking game rules!", he snapped loudly before calming his voice a little as he went on. "Remember? The Seven Trials of Habit? No. Outside. Help. And what did you fuckers do? You invited Noah and Rachel over. The only good thing about that was that you made yourself bleed". I cringed at the memory of that night when I woke from a trance to find my arms bleeding. I guess from what Habit said, I had cut my arms. Probably because of Slenderman.

"But I was gonna kill you guys off anyway", Habit shrugged like it was nothing. "So what's a little sooner then later? Or maybe I'll do it later. I have all the time in the world so it don't matter".

"You won't get away with this", I said, trying to sound brave. "This will get on YouTube and people will know". Habit laughed out loud suddenly which startled me and made Jeff flinch a little.

"So what? Let 'em know. Let 'em see the guy who was the greatest killer of them all. Jack the Ripper, Albert Fish. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have 'em, and all those movies like Psycho or Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sure, once or twice I got caught. But you can't keep a good dog down".

"So what? You're gonna chain me up and kill me before or after Jeff?", I asked.

"WEEEeeell, I thought this through before coming here. It'd be great to kill Jeff in front of you, torture him and make him squeal like a pig while you break down in tears and beg me to stop, and then rip out his heart and shove it in your mouth", Habit explained. "But here's the thing. You're not just any of chuckles dogs, you're the Witch. Free will or not, you're efficient. You do what you're told to do, you take the kiddies to him, no questions asked. You plan, you sneak, all that shit. But...", Habit pointed the knife at me and tapped my chin lightly with the point. "You're also the biggest bitch. Trying to act smart, trying to make me look stupid. Well here's the thing, Lily Evans. If it wasn't for your boss, I'd have killed you off LONG ago. But, there's always fatalities in fights. So I can't REALLY be blamed if you didn't get help on time".

I went wide eyed and shoved Habit away from me quickly as Jeff yelled at me to run. I quickly went around Habit but he grabbed my hair and tugged me back sharply, and the next thing I felt was his knife stabbing my side.

"C'mon, Witch. It's just a game I wanna play with you", Habit giggled before he forced me around to face him and grabbed my waist and hand and forced me into a little dance with him. "Isn't this fun?", Habit questioned before he pushed me with a lot of force into a wall. I groaned in pain as I pain as I kept myself from falling down. Whether it was from the pain of the recent stab wound or the new pain in the back of my head, I have no idea.

"Is this seriously all you can give?", Habit questioned. "C'mon, throw a punch. Fight for you life. Say to death, 'I ain't dying today'. Make your fight worthwhile so you can go to Val- whatever it was vikings went to again. I kinda forgot for the moment".

"You're a bastard", I growled before a ducked out of the way when he went to stab for my stomach.

"Lame comeback, good ducking", Habit said. "But you'll need to do better then that".

I looked around frantically, trying to find something. I saw a pipe in arms reach, and I grabbed it and quickly swung it at Habit. He however grabbed it and smirked at me before he tugged the pipe towards me, forcing me foreword as well and I gave a cry as I felt the same knife pierce my other side.

"You're not doing to well. Are you?", Habit asked before he tugged the pipe out my hands and grabbed my shoulder roughly before he started stabbing me repeatedly close to my stomach. I tried my best to suppress my cries of pain, but it was difficult.

"Leave her alone!", Jeff yelled. Habit sighed and dropped me down before he walked over to Jeff.

"Got something to say, Jeffy?"

"Leave Claire alone, and Stephanie as well", Jeff snapped. "Take me and let the girls go".

"I could", Habit admitted. "But where's the fun in that?"

The conversation continued on as I dragged myself as quietly as I could across the floor, as all my wounds bled. It was difficult to not groan in agony, but I manged to and eventually got to the stairs. I grabbed on to the railings and pulled myself up and tried to make my way quietly, but by the third step I then heard Habit tell Jeff loudly enough so I would hear,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see who's faster. A walking me or a severely wounded Claire".

"RUN CLAIRE RUN!", Jeff yelled and I tried to ignore the pain as I quickly pulled myself up the steps as Habit walked towards the stairs. I made my way to the top and stumbled towards the kitchen and quickly grabbed a frying pan incase I would need it soon and checked the sliding doors to outside. Luckily they were unlocked and I moved outside just as Habit got up the stairs.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I turned around and was tackled to the floor by Habit. "You're not going anywhere you little- HEY!" I swung the frying pan at his head repeatedly and he let go and my shoulders. After that I swiftly kneed him in the balls. "AGH! I, fucking little whore!"

I ignored the swear and forced myself up and stumbled outside. While it wasn't a good idea while I was suffering from blood lose, I had to get to my car and drive to Vinny's. He was closer so it made sense to me at least. Or maybe that was the blood loss talking. As I moved as fast as I could to my car, I felt I perhaps wasn't going to make it, but I managed to fall against the door and unlocked it before getting in it.

"Hopefully the camera will prove this was real", I mumbled, referring to the camera I had on. Thank God it didn't get damaged. I locked my doors, belted up and started the car up. I looked up and started to breath heavily when I saw Slenderman standing in front of my car.

"Not working today, fucker", I mumbled as I started to pull out as fast as I could.

The rest is a blur. I don't really remember anything. But I did find myself parked in Vince's driveway and quickly got out of my car before I moved shakily to Vince's front door as I held my sides. My knees were threatening to give out and I practically slammed myself against Vince's door. I rang the door bell and slammed on the door several times, not noticing the handshaped bloodstains I was leaving as I slowly slid down to the floor.

I was feeling numb, and things were going dark as I faintly heard the door opening.

"Who's- oh my God! Claire, wh-what happened?!", Vince asked as he knelt down beside me. I looked at him as I started to close my eyes. Before passing out, I slurred,

"Don't... don't go... to Eva- Evan's".


	33. Still Alive

_"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see who's faster. A walking me or a severely wounded Claire"._

_"RUN CLAIRE RUN!", Jeff yelled and I tried to ignore the pain as I quickly pulled myself up the steps as Habit walked towards the stairs. I made my way to the top and stumbled towards the kitchen and quickly grabbed a frying pan incase I would need it soon and checked the sliding doors to outside. Luckily they were unlocked and I moved outside just as Habit got up the stairs._

_"Now where do you think you're going?" I turned around and was tackled to the floor by Habit. "You're not going anywhere you little- HEY!" He got off me and glared out the window. "What the hell are you doing here? Looking out for your dog?" I looked out the window and saw on the other side of the glass, Slenderman staring back at us. I however forced my self to ignore the pain I was feeling and pushed myself up and stumbled outside and..._

I groaned as I started to stir and fluttered my eyes opened. The first thing I saw was a grey white ceiling while the smell of disinfectant entered my nose. I heard a small beeping and looked to my left to see a heart monitor. No doubt I was in hospital. Looking around I was glad to see I was in a small room to myself.

I carefully sat up carefully (though I still felt a twinge of pain around my stomach and side) so I wouldn't pull out the IV drip attached to my arm and thought over that dream I had. Funny. I thought that I had kicked Ev-... Habit, in the balls and hit him with a frying pan. Maybe that was just the blood loss affecting my mind at the time? Or was it Slenderman? Though I can hardly imagine the point of doing such a thing. I looked out of the small window and frowned as I saw the cloudy sky. More cloudy then it should be in spring, or summer even. I must have been out a while.

"Ah, Ms. Welmer. Good to see you're up and awake". I turned around and saw a middle aged doctor walk in.

"Er, yeah. Where am I?", I asked hesitantly.

"You're at St. Stephan's Hospital. You were brought here by ambulance after your friend called. I think he said his name was, Vince?"

"Yeah, that's him", I nodded. I would have to remember to thank Vince later. "So, how bad was I?"

"It was very serious actually", the doctor began to explain. "A stab wound to the stomach is lethal but several times around can be just as bad. You're lucky to be alive actually. Though the shock of the amount of blood lost was enough to put you into a temporary coma".

"So, how long was I out for?", I asked.

"Eight months". I frowned at that. A lot can happen in eight months. Were Jeff and Steph still alive? Was Evan still possessed? Was Vinny alright? Were they all dead?

"Did... anyone visit?"

"Well, after four months your friend Vince did start visiting occasionally. We did ask why he didn't previously but he said there was some business he got tangled up in", the doctor told me and I felt relieved that Vince was still okay. Now all I had to ask next was when I could get out of here.

"So, am I well enough to go?"

"We'll see in a week or two", he answered. "But first you have to talk to one or two police officers so that they can file a report".

That worried me. What was I suppose to say? Telling the truth would do no good. They haven't been helpful in the past, why would they be helpful now? No, I would have to come up with a lie. And a pretty damn good one. I guess I can just say that someone tried to steal my car, I fought but I didn't see their face. Simple, and a little weak, but it's the best I got. And besides, since I wouldn't mention names, there would be no one to make a statement against it. Let's hope I get the dumb cops just in case though.

It seemed luck had been on my side. While the cops who came in seemed far from stupid, they did seem to buy my story. Now all there is to do is waiting and I'll be out of here.

Then, I would have to worry about what I would say to Vince.

It was a week later and I was still in hospital. There wasn't much for me to do except to read some out of date magazines like you would find in a dentists waiting room. I'm sure you can tell how enthralled I was.

"Claire?" I looked up from the magazine and tensed as I saw Vince in the doorway. He was giving a weak smile so I guess I didn't have much to worry about. For now.

"Vince, hey. Sorry about freaking you out at your door".

"Don't worry about that, worry about yourself right now", Vince told me as he walked inside.

"Well, I should be out in a little while, according to the doc", I said with a small shrug.

"Right, and how have you been feeling?"

"Kinda sore, but not as much when I first woke up", I admitted. "Wish I could go outside and smoke though".

"Right, good", Vince nodded before he held up a sketch book and a small bag. "I thought you'd be bored so I went to your house and picked up your sketchbook and pencils".

"Aw, thanks", I said with a smile as I took my sketchbook and pencils. "All they've given me is some stupid magazines".

There was then a bit of an awkward silence in the room for a couple minutes before Vince said,

"So uh, you're probably wondering what's been going on for the last couple months since you've been out of action".

"Pretty much".

"Well, uh, I'm not sure how to explain this", Vince admitted as he scratched the back of his neck. "But, I kinda went to Evan's house a couple days after you came here".

Typical, even after I told him not to.

"There was no one there, but you know who showed up so I ran out of there. Then I decided to look into the house at Baldpate and uh... it was pretty messed up. I mean, I kept moving from all of our houses, I kept hearing Alex's voice, you know who attacked me and Doctor Corenthal turned up to save me and the next thing I know, it's July".

"No foolin'? Damn", I mumbled. "Well, anything else I should know?" Vince was quiet and seemed to be thinking over what to say first.

"You... You know that camera you had with you, when you came to my house? Well, I looked at it, and posted the footage on the Everyman channel. And I have a question for you. Why the hell didn't you say anything about-"

"Being the Witch?", I cut across quickly. "Yeah, that would have gone down well. 'Hey guys, I think I'm a murderer under the Slenderman's control. We can still have hugs, kisses n' shit, right?'"

"We all agreed to not do any solo work, and to not hide anything", Vince said. There was no doubt he was pissed about this. "And you lied to me. I thought when you were talking about blood and stuff, it was just the drink talking, but when I asked a couple days later, you freakin' lied to me!"

"Well, how do we know you weren't already aware of it but just tried to ignore it", I countered back.

"This isn't about me it's about YOU, lying to us about yourself!", Vince argued back, but he kept his voice low in case anyone passing by heard us.

"How do you think I feel, huh?", I questioned. "I'm the one who has to live with the guilt and nightmares for the rest of my fucking life! And don't act like you don't ignore things! Evan-"

"We all failed there", Vince interrupted. "We all ignored it there, and you can't deny that".

"...You're right", I admitted. "But we were just so use to Evan's... personality we never really thought much of the signs".

"...I guess you're right, and maybe we should have asked more when you started acting off", Vince admitted reluctantly. "But you still should have said something. We wouldn't have abandoned you".

"I couldn't really risk it", I said. "He wouldn't have ever left me alone anyway".

"How come?"

"Remember the incident at your house. When Noah and Rachel visited?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw HIM there that night. In the room me and Rachel were in", I started off. "I wanted to believe it was all a dream, but I heard him whispering in my head. Then, I saw Witch, but I guess my mind was just portraying that to protect myself maybe. Next thing I know I'm in the room alone with bleeding arms and you guys banging at my door".

"...What did he say?", Vince asked seriously. I thought back as I tried to recall.

"I... I think he said something along the lines of, me being his and never being free... or something like that".

"... Fuck", Vince mumbled. "Well, look. I talked with your doctors and they said you should be out in a couple days. I'll pick you up and we'll stop at your house to think out what to do from here".

"Okay. What about Jeff, or Stephanie?", I asked. The expression on Vince's face changed. He seemed to pale and he swallowed nervously.

"I... I didn't find Stephanie, Evan or... or Jeff, at Evan's house". I noticed the pause before Jeff, and if I had been attached to a heart monitor it would have been beeping faster now.

"What's wrong, something's wrong I know it".

"Claire... I'll tell you when I get out, I promise", Vince told me. "But you have to promise not to hide anything else from me from now on. Fair deal?" I thought it over briefly before nodding.

"Fair deal".

"Good. Now I have to go now, but I'll pick you up in a couple days, alright?", Vince asked.

"Sure. Thanks".

The couple days seemed to go by slow as hell, and I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild about Jeff and Stephanie. As much as I would not have liked to, from Vince's expression, I had to admit myself there was a high chance at least one person was dead. Possibly Jeff.

Vince came to pick me up as he promised. And he brought me a spare top since the one I wore after getting stabbed by Habit multiple times was wrecked and bloody.

"So, my place?", I asked as I eased myself into the passenger seat of Vince's car. I still felt sore around my wounded areas, but not as bad as when I received them or woke up from my coma.

"Yeah", Vince answered as he started up the car and began driving. The time in the car was quiet and we didn't say anything until we got to my house.

"Okay, so what's happened to the others?", I asked Vince once we sat down in my kitchen.

"Claire, Jeff is...", Vince paused and took a deep breath before he took a hold of one of my hands. "Jeff's... dead. Habit... Evan... whatever, murdered him. A video was posted back in October and it a conversation between Jeff and Habit, and there's some footage of Habit... torturing Jeff".

"Oh my God..." I blanched as I felt a little light headed all of a sudden.

"I know", Vince murmured.

"And... and we're next, aren't we?", I questioned.

"Well, pretty depending on what's happened to Stephanie", Vince said. "And there's the fact that Slenderman has you as his unwilling proxy, so I'm not sure if Habit will get to kill you or if Slenderman will just kill you off himself when this is over. Or just make you work for him until you die".

"Or unless I kill myself", I added in. When I noticed the look on Vince's face I added, "I wouldn't, I wouldn't. I'm just saying I'd rather kill myself then work for that thing".

"Well, you can't die. We're all we have left", Vince told me sternly.

"Fine. So what's the plan?", I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking over what to do exactly, and I think the first step is that one of us moves in with the other", Vince began. "It just feels like it would be more safe then if we were separated and alone".

"Okay, makes sense", I agreed. But who's house do we move to?"

"Well, I think my place may be better. If we had to, we would have a better chance of escaping from there then your house", Vince said.

"Fair point", I agreed. "But, what about my..."

"Well, it mainly happens when you should be sleeping, so I was thinking we could just try tying or handcuffing you to a bed", Vince explained.

"...Since when was this getting kinky?", I half heartedly joked as Vince gave a weak chuckle. "But seriously, do you think it could work?"

"It's all we can do really", Vince said, and he was right admitably.

What else was there for us to do?


	34. Unexpected

It has been about two months since I moved in with Vince. We've been trying half the time to pretend things are normal, doing anything to distract ourselves on occasion. Play video games, watch moves, that sort of stuff. Vince's idea to keep one of my hands handcuffed to my bed was actually a good one I think since my sleep has gotten better. At least, better then normal. But we were mainly focusing on what we should do now. Evan was possessed, Jeff was dead, Habit had Stephanie and the baby and on Christmas Eve Habit sent a video to us in which he murdered Daniel! Then we have to consider the possibility of Habit having murdered other people but not saying it.

There is also the fact that a video was posted of Evan in control of himself but knowing what he did to Jeff, and also to Steph and their baby too. I don't want to believe it, but I think Evan's likely dead now because he said he was going to commit suicide by fighting the Rake.

Just me and Vince now.

"So, anything good on?", I asked Vince as he flicked through some channels on his tv in his living room one Sunday night.

"Nope. Not that it's much of a surprise", Vince replied. "Is there anything good on this year?"

"Well, I did a little browsing online", I said. "There's this mini series coming out in March in England called 'In The Flesh'. It's basically set some years after a zombie uprising with the zombies being treated to have more control over their actions so they're more human".

"Sounds interesting", Vince commented. "Definitely original. We might look it up in March when it's out".

"Good, good", I said simply. We were silent as Vince flicked through the channels again before finally turning the tv off.

"Nothing good on. Might as well try to think of what we should do".

"Well, finding Evan is out I think", I said. "I mean, if those last two post on the YouTube channel mean anything, Evan is-", I stopped to think over what I just said before I went on. "Assuming he is still alive, Evan would likely have control of himself again. But we both know how stubborn he is. I think even if we were there and kept an eye on him, he would still try to find a way to break out to find that thing or at least try to... Try to kill himself".

"That's true", Vince admitted. "I don't think trying to find that house would be a good idea though. I don't think I could go in there, knowing what happened there".

"Same here", I said back. "But we still have to think about where we go from here".

"We can still try to find Mrs. Corenthal", Vince suggested. "We were planning on finding her anyway before shit hit the fan".

"Yeah but didn't you go to that place in Baldpate?", I asked as I remembered the 'interesting' tale Vince had told me of that place while I was in my coma.

"There might be other places we could look at. She and her husband did restore a lot of houses. They might be signed documents, records or cheques from it all", Vince pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can pick an old house at random to look at and see what happens", I countered. "Let's face it, either something is going to have to happen to us or we're just going to have to sit and wait".

"Saying stuff like that is kinda jinxing when you think about it", Vince said.

"Well, I am The Witch", I lightly joked.

"Yeah, that's true", Vince lightly chuckled, though with not much mirth. "That reminds me, how's sleeping been?"

"Meh, better then it used to be at least", I shrugged. "I mean, I still feel kinda tired in the mornings so I guess that Slenderman will still have control, but I guess the handcuff will at least keep me from going anywhere".

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed from the hall.

"Were you expecting someone?", I asked Vince, looking over the couch towards the hallway.

"No". Vince stood up and slowly walked to the window and looked out the side but immediately took a few sharp steps back and I quickly stood up and walked to him.

"What, who is it?" Vince turned around to look at me, the expression on his face seemed to have mixed emotions, but he seemed mostly in shock.

"It's... It's Evan".

"What?!" I moved past Vince and peaked out the window as much as I could without drawing attention to myself. Sure enough Evan was out there, standing in front of the front door, with blood stained clothes and a Pokemon haunter's hat. I stood back, lost for words. This couldn't be possible. Evan went to try and get himself killed. Didn't he?

"What do we do?", I whispered to Vince as we quietly stepped away from the window and away from possible viewing.

"I don't know", Vince mumbled. "M-maybe if we just wait here, away from the window, he'll eventually give up and go away".

"Yeah", I nodded as we heard Evan knock. "I mean, how long could he actually have the patience to stand there?"

It turns out Evan can actually be very patient, or at least knew we were here and was not going to just go. We stayed where we were for two hours! All the while Evan kept knocking and ringing. Out of desperation, Vince and I agreed he should call the police.

"Well?", I asked Vince when he came back, but the look on his face told me already there was no luck.

"I got a, 'call cannot be completed as dialed'".

"Your fucking me".

"Nope. It's true", Vince bitterly said as the doorbell rang again. I sighed as I looked towards the hall.

"You have to admire his tenacity right now somewhat. He knows we're here and he isn't just going to leave".

"... Okay, I'm going to go get my camera and a wrench from the basement. You wait here. Yell if anything happens", Vince told me as he left the room. I only sighed and leaned against the wall. Why did things have to be so complicated? Vince did come back shortly after, camera and wrench in hand and turned the camera on and began explaining the situation for the viewers.

"Claire, you don't have to go with me. You can wait upstairs if you want". It was a nice offer of Vince. I still had those scars around my stomach from my fight with Habit, and we didn't even know a hundred percent if that was Evan outside.

"I'll... I'll go with you. I'll hold the camera", I offered as I held my hands out.

"You sure?"

"Yeah".

"... Alrighty then", Vince said, seeming a bit reluctantly to have me come with him. "We'll... we'll just gonna do what we have to do, I guess", he said before we walked into the hall. Vince unlocked the door hesitantly. Evan had his face down as Vince paused briefly and was about to open the screen door before Evan instantly grabbed it, the suddenness of it making me flinch.

"What are you doing here, Evan?", Vince asked as Evan pushed the screen door open. He started to smile and laughed silently, not taking his eyes offf of the floor. Vince held an arm out in front of me as we stepped back, holding the wrench towards Evan.

"He's...he's embarrassing me", Evan said in a somewhat shakey tone as he removed his hat and shuck his hair.

"What? Evan... do you know what you've done?", Vince asked Evan, some sadness could be heard in his voice. Evan gave a tight smile as he went to shut the door and said,

"What did I do, Vin? Tell me, what did I do?"

"I saw you, we both saw you. The videos, I saw you kill our friend and attack Claire", Vince replied as the door was lightly slammed shut.

"Saw me kill and hurt our friends, you saw me kill and hurt 'em", Evan said lightly. He actually looked like he was suppressing tears. "And I did do it". Vince's breathing became heavy as did mine. Evan laughed a little as he gestured to himself. "But do I, do I, do I look like it? Do I look like I just spent the last fucking, month, murdering everyone I love?", Evan questioned, his voice raising quickly. "Is that what I look like to you both?", he yelled before Vince pushed the wrench into Evan's chest.

"Get back. Back away. Evan", Vince ordered, keeping his voice calm. Evan stepped back, looking briefly stunned.

"I look fine".

"Evan-".

"I look fuckin' peachy, don't I?", Evan yelled, interrupting me. "Say 'yes, I do!'"

"Y-Yeah, you do", I quickly replied before Vince could say anything. I couldn't lie to myself I was scared, but I kept my face as calm as possible, and hoped that Evan would eventually calm down. He laughed as he walked closer to the door.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ. Does it look, does it look like I've suffered at all?"

"No", Vince and I both responded in low voices as Evan continued to laugh.

"Do I look like anything has changed? No!", Evan snapped before pulling his jacket off, showing a tropical shirt I think he had been wearing in that video,' NEXT'. "This shit... and this... what am I even wearing? He changed, he put it on. He put it on me".

"What exactly are you talking about?", I asked hesitantly.

"Think they're tryin' to prove a point, Vin", he said to Vince, ignoring me now. As he stepped towards us, Vince and I moved back. "'Cause, you see, no matter what I did, I couldn't go to sleep! It tore at me, and I tore at it. I held its fuckin' head in my hands, Vinny, I held its head in my hands, and do you know what it did? It gnashed at me! He just kept talking, inside of my head, and its body kept fuckin' moving, and it hit me in the stomach, and my fucking intestines fell out!" The way Evan said that and way he looked would have made this sounded a tad bit funny had it been a completely different situation. " Does it look like they fuckin' fell out?"

Evan lifted his shirt briefly showing his bare abdomen before he started laughing as he came towards us.

"No-o-o-o-o! Because nothing changed!"

"How is that possible, Evan? That's not even possible", Vince asked quietly. I was too stunned to speak.

"And... And you know what makes this whole thing worse?", Evan asked as he looked to us.

"Wh-what?", I asked hesitantly. Evan looked directly at me and gestured his hand to me.

"Claire, I can't tell if... if I should be glad you're alive, or pissed that out of everyone your the only one who lived".

"Evan-"

"Why?!", Evan yelled before Vince could say anything else. "Why, why, why you?! Why did Stephanie have to die?! Why- Why did my baby, MY. BABY. Have to die?! WHY?!" I swallowed nervously as Evan yelled and tried to reason with him.

"Evan, we all know how you feel", I began. "Everyone in this room has lost loved ones, that is undeniable. But it's just as much my fault Stephanie, the baby and Jeff are dead". I heard Vince groan lightly when I finished, like he felt I had made a huge mistake.

"Yeah...", Evan said softly. "This is kinda your fault too. Hell, it is your fault! You were there! You could have done something!", Evan began yelling again. "You just had to listen to me on that phone, even after how scared Steph sounded! You just had to believe that bullshit! Why didn't you try anything?! You could have- you could have rescued Steph or something! You could have saved my baby! You were right there with Jeff! You could have tried to break that lock! You should have done something! Done anything or died trying!" I tried to keep calm as Evan yelled at me. I wasn't going to stop him since I did feel I deserved at least some of it. But I couldn't help some of the tears starting to come into my eyes.

"Hey, stop it!" Vince spoke up loudly as stood in front of me. "She tried, okay? There was only so much she could do at the time, and she was seriously injured! It's not her fault what happened to our friends!" We were all quiet for a moment, Evan and I a bit taken back by Vince suddenly raising his voice for the first time since Evan entered the house. Evan looked like he was holding back some emotions.

"Why don't I have scars, Vin?", Evan asked in a sad tone as he held up his arms. "Why don't I have scars on my arm? Where did they go? The shit doesn't heal like that! They won't let me, they won't let me go".

"I don't think they're gonna let any of us go, Evan", Vince told as Evan was beginning to break down a little, and sat down on the stairs. Vince gave me the wrench as he walked over to Evan.

"Vinny...I tried".

"Tried what, Evan?"

"I tried to keep you... the both of you safe", Evan told Vince.

"I don't think anything's gonna do it at this point, brother", Vince said as he squeezed Evan's shoulder. "I'm sorry".

"... I'll be in the kitchen", I mumbled as I began to move out of the room.

"Claire, I... I'm sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I really am", I heard Evan say. I paused for a moment. I wasn't too sure what to say exactly and just continued to the kitchen.

Since that night, Evan's been staying here as well. To say everything's been awkward is putting it lightly. It's uncomfortable to talk about anything when we're all in the same room. Even if it's just myself and Vince it's only mildly less tense. I'll admit that it is beginning to lesson a little, but still...

"Hey, Claire? You got a moment" I was in Vince's basement sitting on his couch when he came in, just doing a little sketch in my sketchbook to keep myself preoccupied.

"Yeah, Vinny? What is it?" Vince sat down next to me, looking a bit unsure about something before he asked his question.

"I... I had this idea a little while ago. I figured I'd ask you and maybe discuss it".

"What is it then?", I asked.

"Well, I feel like we're just sitting ducks right now since we're not doing anything, not getting anywhere, so I was thinking...", Vince trailed off, looking a bit unsure.

"Yes?"

"Well, stay with me on this and let me finish, what if we... Tried to summon that thing that takes over Evan since, y'know, he at least talks". I stared at Vince with an expression that showed my thoughts immediately.

"Let me get this straight", I began calmly, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. "We've just gotten our friend back after nearly a year. We have been worried sick, mentally and physically, and now you want to summon the thing that possessed him and made him kill our friends, and others?". I paused briefly. "... Vince, no offense here but... We're you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"Look, I know it's dangerous-"

"'Dangerous'?", I repeated. "You're aware of that yourself and you want to do it?!"

"It's better then nothing", Vince defended himself.

"I know but come on! We'd have better luck try to get my Witch side out. At least you and Evan could at least keep me under control if I tried anything, moreso then if Evan was possessed by Habit. We both know Habit is inhumanly strong from what we've read".

"Well, I was going to suggest we'd try that after Habit maybe", Vince admitted sheepishly. "The only thing that keeps me hesitant about that is that we don't know how much she talks?"

"But I heard her... me... her, me... whatever talk when we were at Centralia", I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you said she sounded horse", Vince countered. We both frowned, knowing that either way there was always a negative.

"How would we even do it?", I asked eventually.

"I'm not sure to be honest. We'll think on all of this some more", Vince said. "Maybe post a video to the viewers to get their opinion. But let's not mention this to Evan right now".

"Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"I... I think he still needs time to get his head clear", Vince said.

"... Yeah, that makes sense I guess", I mumbled. "But, I still think this is all a bad idea".

"Just think on it, that's all I'm asking. We'll make our minds up definitely depending on what the viewers say. Deal?" I bit my lip a little as I thought this over over.

"... Deal".

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so late, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also, I'm considering doing one shots for Vince (Vlaire) and Evan (Cleavan) since a couple of you guys seem to like Claire paired with them.**


End file.
